The mistake
by MrsGinPotter
Summary: What happens when you make the biggest mistake of your life? What if that mistake involves the person you love the most? Ginny Weasley is soon about to find out. And what does Harry really want?
1. A moment of weakness

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. J.K. Rowling does. However I do wish I did. No wizards or witches were harmed while writing this story.

AU - Voldemort never returned. Triwizard tournament took place as usual in Harry's 4th year and he won. Cedric never died. Nor did Sirius or anyone else. Chamber incident did take place. The Order discovered and destroyed all fhe other Hrocruxes and the soul that was waiting for resurrection too. Cho is in their year. This story takes place in Harry's 7th year. Harry is the Head Boy and Quidditch captain and Hermione is Head Girl.

The charmed ceiling of the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry depicted the appearance of a handful stars on a fine late evening in September. Students could be seen retreating into the castle from the grounds after hours of studying under the trees or near the Black lake. The happy chatter filled the Great Hall where students and professors alike were settling in for dinner.

A tall freckled red-haired boy moved past the first years to reach the Gryffindor table. Hunger, perhaps, was not something a Weasley could tolerate for long. Ron Weasley was too busy piling his plate with mashed potatoes, chicken legs and roasted beef; which was perhaps he did not anticipate the blow delivered to the back of his head by the Head Girl.

"Ow! Bloody hell! 'Mione what would you do that for?", he glared at his girlfriend while rubbing his head.

The bushy haired brunette however let out a frustrated sigh and plopped down besides Ron. "We were supposed to finish the essay on the 'Elixir of Life' BEFORE dinner Ron. You just disappeared from the library without a word! I went all the way to the Gryffindor tower just to see if you were there. Honestly can't you wait a minute!", huffed Hermione.

"Hi Hermione, hi brother", said a beautiful 6th year girl while settling herself unceremoniously across the couple. Her flaming red hair was tied in an elaborate french plait. Ron had never been so happy to see his sister sans the moment when she was saved from the Chamber. He grinned at Ginny and waved at her, glad for the distraction from a situation that would have led to another lecture from Hermione. Now, he loved the curly haired witch, he really did, and while he welcomed arguments as the arguments usually led to a nice make-out session, right now his stomach was his utmost priority.

"Hey Ginny. How were classes today?", questioned Hermione while cutting her food with the precision taught by her parents at a young age. "Boring as usual. Had double potions today. I understand that Snape hates Harry because of some stupid schoolboy rivalry between him and Harry's father. I don't say it's justified but I still get why he picks on Harry. What in the name of Morgana's twisted left foot is his problem with the rest of us? It's like he hates it even if we breathe! 15 points from Gryffindor today just because Collin dropped his quill accidentally. I swear he's going barmy as the years progress. I'm sure in the near future it's going to be 'Miss Weasley, 20 points from Gryffindor for having red hair. You know because I hate red', or 'Avery, 100 points to Slytherin for wearing a green tie. The colour's to-ta-lly in', 'Mr. Potter, detention! How dare you eat today? Just like your father. Eating in the Great Hall while laughing with his friends.'"

Ron was guffawing at Ginny's accurate impression of Snape's voice and Hermione looked torn between laughing loudly and maintaining the decorum of a head girl. a few Gryffindor 6th and 7th years around the trio also had a hard time controlling themselves. Ginny merely grinned and bit into her sausage. She looked around and furrowed her brows and enquired, "Speaking of Potter, where is he?"

"Oh! You're right. He wasn't at the library with Ron and me and I didn't see him in either the Heads quarters or the Gryffindor tower. Neither did you guys have Quidditch practice today. I wonder where he is", mused Hermione.

"I'm right here in all your hearts", said a voice cheekily from behind them. His black hair looked messier than usual and he looked extremely flustered. The boy who lived gave his friends a lopsided grin and sat down next to Ginny who suddenly became interested in observing an empty spot on her plate.

"Bloody hell Harry! Did you run a mile and come?" "Umm no.. I just.. I was um you see with Cho uh talking - about - her charms essay", replied Harry blushing.

Hermione snorted in her goblet of pumpkin juice. "Yeah right. More like you were getting charmed by her lips". Harry blushed even more and ignored the knowing looks of his two best mates.

Hermione chanced a glance at Ginny and sobered up immediately seeing the defeated look on her only girl best friend's face. Ginny Weasley, though had gone out on dates with boys before, somehow never really got over her crush on Harry. Of course, Hermione reminded herself silently, that it was no longer a crush. Hadn't been for a long while. Ever since Ginny had gotten to know Harry personally, she had fallen in love with the boy wonder. They were friends ever since Ginny's chamber incident. The way Harry and Ginny knew each other, everyone used to think they'd end up dating. But Harry, as usual, had been oblivious to anything of the sort. He had further surprised everyone by going out with Cho Chang, their Ravenclaw classmate, at the beginning of their 6th year. They had been dating for over an year now, and seemed pretty serious.

However, there was something about the pretty witch that made the friends of Harry Potter wary of her. Maybe it was the way she looked down at the Weasleys and Hermione as though they were dirt on her shoe. Or the fact that she had personally warned Ginny at the end of term last year to stay away from "her Harry". No-one however mentioned any of this to Harry. For when in front of Harry, Miss Cho Chang was the epitome of perfection. The innocent witch who couldn't hurt a fly. They had attempted to give him hints, of course, but Harry was smitten by Cho. He couldn't see a fault in her. Ever. Hence, all personal opinions were retained with the hopes that she would warm up to them once she no longer saw them as a threat.

"I'm done. Blimey! I forgot I had to meet Collin for the Transfiguration essay in the library! I'll leave before he thinks I've ditched him", said Ginny.

Harry snapped his head towards his left at this and stared at the girl who had become a part of their gang long back and was one of Harry's best friends. "Your essay isn't due for the next 3 days, you said so yourself yesterday. So what's the urgency in meeting Collin? You seem to be closer to him now than all of us. We hardly talk and that too is during meals. You're always off with your classmates these days", said Harry with a stoic expression.

Ron muttered under his breath, "here we go again."

Ginny stood up and exhaled deeply. She was fuming. She pushed her hair out of her face and crossed her hands over her chest. "Listen here Harry Potter. 1st - we hardly talk because you are always busy snogging your girlfriend to even notice any of us. 2nd - yes I am busy with my classmates. Who else would I do my homework with? You guys? We have different syllabus. I do take help from you guys sometimes but we can't study together. We hardly ever have. Yes I am busier than before because I have made new friends in my own class. I like spending time with them. But I always have meals with you guys. Every single day. I am with you people during holidays. We also meet during Quidditch practice. Between studies and quidditch and classes and meals obviously I'd try to devote time to my other friends too. Oh and finally, yes the essay isn't due for the next 3 days but we are trying to finish that first so we can have free time later on. Collin plans on teaching me about some muggle stuff since I don't have muggle studies anymore."

"Muggle stuff? Since when are you interested in muggle stuff? In case you have forgotten, Hermione and I are both from the muggle world. I don't recall you asking us about it." Harry replied while glaring at her. She was being ridiculous according to him, there was just no reason to be with Collin all the time unless, "oh I get it. You like him don't you?"

Hermione tried to gently get Harry's attention all the while shaking her head no.

"I can't believe you Harry. You ask Hermione doubts all the time. Does it mean you like her in that way? I even ask Professor McGonagall about additional spells. Perhaps I even have a crush on her. Collin is my friend Harry. Is it so difficult to accept I have a better social life than you? Is that it? You need to remember the world doesn't revolve around you Potter. Besides, who I like and who I don't, is none of your fucking business." With that she stormed out of the Great Hall with her bag on her shoulder.

"Harry, what is wrong with you? Every single time. It seems all you guys do now is fight. You're both my best friends Harry but you sometimes act like a kid", Hermione reprimanded him.

"Kid? Creevey likes her. He isn't the right kind of bloke for her. Does she not understand? How can you be ok with it Ron? "

"Mate. Creevey is really harmless I feel. Besides they are just friends. She's not dating him or anyone for that matter right now. Think you are exaggerating this time" replied Ron.

Harry looked at his best mates, thinking they just didn't see Creevey could harm Ginny, and he too stormed out.

"Think he'll ever realize he loves her?", asked Hermione staring at her boyfriend of 3 years.

"I hope he does, before he causes more damage to their relation. I'm glad I realized I loved you long back", he said with a smile and held her hand. She leaned in to kiss him intertwining their fingers.

Harry was furious. No-one understood that his concern was genuine. He decided to go to his Heads dorm via a secret passage they'd discovered in 3rd year. While he was ascending the steps he heard a voice that was vaguely familiar. Or rather, a moan.

"Oh Michael mmm "

Harry moved closer to the source of the sound quietly. What he saw next would perhaps be etched in his brain forever. Michael Corner was involved in a passionate embrance with a girl. Not just any girl, glowing skin, shiny black haired girl. His girl to be specific.

He slumped against the wall. "CHO?"

The couple quickly got out of their embrace and Cho started buttoning her shirt that was half open. She spluttered "Harry? It's. . It's nothing. It didn't mean anything. Oh Harry -"

"DON'T! How could you? Everytime someone tried saying something sbout you, I ignored them. You.. I loved you Cho. Why? Just why would you do this?" "Look Harry-""How long has it been going on for? HOW LONG DAMN IT? ANSWER ME!"

"6 MONTHS!", Cho gasped at her sudden confession.

"Harry it's. . Listen I'm sorry. Yoy know I lo-"

"Don't even go there. Just don't. We're done. Goodbye" he walked as fast as he could with tears threatening to come out.

Cho, what hadn't he done for her. After she had broken up with Cedric, she'd approached him. He'd always had a crush on her. He had been estatic. Thinking there was finally someone who would be his life partner perhaps in the future. He thought she genuinely loved him. She'd told him she didnt care whether he was famous or not. Now he wasn't sure anymore. Perhaps there was no love written in his stars. He wanted someone to love Harry but no everyone wanted to be with the boy who lived. Cho had seemed genuine. Extremely genuine.

Just as he was about to open the door to the Head's common room, he collided with someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry I wasn't- Harry? What's wrong? Shit are you crying? Harry?"

Great, he thought. Out of all people. He hastily tried to wipe his face. "It's nothing Ginny really. I was just... "

She placed her hand over his arm and pulled him inside his common room. The door shut behind them. She gently guided him to sit on the couch. "Harry, listen. It's alright. Whatever it is. Calm down. Ok? Take deep breaths. Good. Now tell me what happened.

"Cho. She . I .. I saw Cho making out with Michael Corner. She said she has been cheating on me for 6 months. 6 months Gin and I .. I never realized. Of course nothing good can last in my life forever. Everyone leaves."

"Oh Merlin! I'm going to burn that witch. Oh Harry. Look at me. Look. At. Me. You are the best person I've ever known Harry -" Harry snorted. Ginny glared at him. "You will listen to me quietly or so help me Merlin I'll make you Potter. You are the best person. You're smart, kind, loyal and not to forget extremely handsome. Any girl would be lucky to have you. You're special Harry. It was her fault she couldn't see it. But you deserve someone special. Someone who'd love you and someone whom you'd truly love without any doubts. Trust me Harry. You deserve love and you will find it. You're 17. It isn't the end of the world Potter. Come on. Don't be upset. I understand you're hurting but it'll go away."

"I had decided to propose to her Gin. After school.. I thought she was special."

Ginny's heart clenched. Both for herself and for the boy whom she loved so deeply. She couldn't bear to see him in pain. She hugged him. "Harry. Sometimes things don't work out the way you want them to. Sometimes, no matter how hard you try, you just can't find the reason. You perhaps will never understand why she did it. But trust me. With time, the pain will go away Harry. And the day you find your true love you'd be glad things didn't work out with Cho. Just give it time. It'll be fine... you're special Harry. You're so special and so loved. Sirius and Remus and Tonks. Hermione and Ron and ... and me and my whole family. You have all of us Harry. you're not alone. Hagrid and Dumbledore and McGonagall. They all love you Harry. We all do. And we will always be with you. We are glad you came into our lives."

She kept rubbing soothing circles on his back.

"I'm sorry Gin.. I shouldn't have spoken that way to you today. I just .. don't want you to get hurt."

"I know Harry. I know and I'm sorry too. I lost my temper. Blame it on the genes though" she said with a chuckle.

Harry brought his arms up to hug her back - one hand on her lower back and one in her hair. He moved his hands up and down in a way to comfort her for their earlier altercation. Her hair always felt extremely soft. Different shades in the dim light flowing through the room. He disentangled his hands and they stared at each other. She smiled at him and he found his eyes counting the freckles on her nose. He knew it by now she had 6 freckles on her nose. 3 each on her cheeks. He was emotionally drained due to his discovery today and hence what happened next, he'd blame it on his sadness and consider it a moment of weakness.

Because without thinking, without asking for a reason, without questioning himself, Harry leaned forwards and cupped her face in his hands and kissed Ginny Weasley square on the lips.


	2. The big mistake

**Here's chapter 2! Wohoo :P**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own Harry potter or any other character.**

 **This chapter is rated M. Mature audiences only. Read only if you are above 18 years of age. SMUT ahead in this chapter. It might be the only one, atleast for a very long time. I'd earlier thought I'd make this a T rated fanfic but it is really important for the plot so well here we go.**

 **Reviews are highly appreciated. Good and bad both.**

Harry would be lying if he said he'd never thought about kissing Ginny. He had, of course. Plenty of times. However there were two main reasons why he'd always dismissed these feelings and pushed them in a deep recess of his mind. Actually, make them three.

1st being that Ginny was Ron's 'little' sister. Which, by extension, should mean she was his 'little' sister. Only problem was she wasn't little anymore. There was a time, during the summer before his fifth year, when he'd found himself extremely attracted towards Ginny. He had been sitting in the kitchen of Number 12, Grimmauld Place one early morning, when Ginny had entered in a daze. Her eyes had been half closed, hair tousled and feet dragging. However that wasn't what had drawn Harry's teenage mind's attention. No. It had been her extremely short shorts and her oversized t-shirt with the lack of a bra. She hadn't realized Harry had been sitting there and had continued to sit with her long slim legs propped on the table and her arms stretched above her head to stretch her muscles. He remembered having a terrible time trying to control his brain from wandering off towards sexual thoughts for the girl who'd become his family.

2nd reason was that Ginny and Harry were extremely good friends. Ginny had always understood him in ways no-one ever did. She also was the only one who'd always set him right if he was being moody and unreasonable. This alone scared Harry. A lot. He was worried that any failed attempts at a relationship would hinder their friendship, something that he could not afford at any cost.

The main obstruction in his wishes of kissing Ginny, however, came with the 3rd reason. Cho Chang. Harry had always found the Asian beauty attractive. Cho, on the other hand, was dating their senior Cedric Diggory in their 4th year. The middle of their 5th year, Cho and Cedric broke up. They announced it was mutual. Also, Cho had started paying a bit more attention to Harry. Coming to study with him in the library and what not.

To say Harry was happy would have been an understatement. Hogsmeade trips, late night studying and sneaking out for make out sessions kept him completely smitten with his girlfriend. They had their problems too like any other couple but Harry felt it was normal. Cho didn't seem to understand him like his 3 best friends. She didn't share a good laugh at Fred and George's pranks. She hated snowball fights and absolutely detested having group activities with his friends who were also his family. However, none of them seemed too big in front of the love they had. Or so Harry had believed.

Although all thoughts of right and wrong seemed to have escaped his mind right now. All he could think was as to how soft Ginny's lips felt against his own. How kissing her seemed to ignite a fire within him begging for more.

The moment Harry connected his lips with those of Ginny, she froze. Her eyes widened but Harry kept on moving his lips persistently against hers and she melted. Harry had always been the horizon for her. Something she never thought she could gain no matter how close to it she was. She had dated guys before to take her mind off Harry but none of them seemed to work.

Perhaps she'd never really tried hard enough to forget him or perhaps it wasn't an option at all. But Harry Potter was far from gone from Ginny's mind. When he'd started dating Cho she'd coaxed and cajoled herself to be satisfied with being his friend. Which was why she was consoling him about that witch instead of murdering her or rejoicing about their break up.

Everything though changed when Harry kissed her. She finally shut her eyes and responded back with the same passion. She seemed to be drowning in the sea of emotions he was creating within her and she couldn't think of a way to stay afloat.

Harry moved his hands to her lower back and pulled her towards him so that she was half sitting on his lap. Ginny moved her hands to his head and started combing her fingers through his hair. Messy as they might seem, they were soft. He moved to kiss her jaw leaving butterfly kisses all along the way to her neck. She moaned and pulled him more towards her. He let out a groan and moved so that Ginny was lying with her back flat against the couch. He moved on top of her.

She moved her hands over his shirt covered chest towards his hips. Harry continued his ministrations on her body. He covered her right breast with his left hand. She let out a deeper moan and slipped her hands under his pants to grab his hips.

His erection pressed against her stomach as he unbuttoned her shirt and palmed her bra covered breasts. He pulled her black lacy bra down and pinched her nipples. He lowered his mouth to her left breast and licked it from her cleavage to the underside. He pulled her nipple in between his teeth and stroked it with his tongue. He continued licking and sucking her left nipple while fondling her right breast with his left hand. All the while eliciting moans from her.

"Ohh Harry", she purred while moving her hands up and down his back under his shirt. She pulled his shirt over his head when she couldn't undo the buttons and tossed it somewhere.

She moved her hand to his pants clad erection and palmed him.

"Holy Merlin, Ginny" he gasped.

"Harry, God Harry I want you. Now."

This seemed to snap him out of his trance temporarily. "Ginny, Ginny are you sure?"

"What do you mean sure? Do you not want this right now?" She asked, her heart constricting at the fear of rejection.

"No! I mean, yes. I mean of course I want this. Can't you make out how much I want you right now?" He asked while bringing her hand back to his erection.

She chuckled, "take me to your room Harry. Please. I want you so bad."

This was all the confirmation he needed and picked her up bridal style and rushed into his room. He kicked the door closed and dropped her on his bed. She bounced up slightly. Harry pushed his trousers and boxers away quickly and climbed on the bed on top of her.

He unfastened her bra clasp and discarded it. He pulled her skirt and underwear down in one quick motion and started kissing her all over.

She raked her fingernails over his bare back and butt, rolling her hips into his. They both moaned at the contact. Harry fondled her breasts with a little force and lowered his head to her moist heat. He gave it a swift lick and pushed his tongue into her vagina.

"Uhhh ohhh Merlin! Harry please more!"

Harry moved his tongue over her clit in circular motions and moved one finger into her vagina slowly. He reached a barrier and it made him more erect, if that was possible. All the while circling her clit with his tongue, he pinched her nipples.

"Harry, please I need you now, Harry- oh sweet Merlin", Ginny exclaimed.

Harry moved over and positioned himself over her body. He held her hands over the bed in a firm grip and slowly pushed himself inside her tight hole. Once he reached her hymen he looked at her asking for permission.

She gave a nod and he pushed himself further breaking the barrier and sheathing himself completely inside her. She blinked back tears of pain and Harry stayed still for sometime to allow her to adjust.

He had had sex with Cho loads of times but somehow Ginny's body seemed to be made for his. They fit perfectly. She moved her hips a bit and this was his cue.

He started moving in and out at a steady rhythm. He held her face and kissed her while she held his back tightly and tried to match his thrusts with her own. "Faster Harry" she said.

He increased the pace and soon they were both moaning loudly. He slipped his hand between them and circled her clit.

"Oh Harry! ! Oh oh.. aaahhh.. Harry. . I .. I'm going to .. Harry! !" And he felt her walls contracting against her and Ginny's whole body shook as she rode her orgasm. He continued thrusting into her and after a few thrusts he came shuddering inside her. She held onto him tightly while he collapsed on top of her. He stayed there for sometime before slipping out of her and lying down next to her. She looked at him lovingly and smiled.

He smiled back at her and closed his eyes.

Ginny moved so that she half lay over his chest and stroked his bare chest with her left hand. She moved her fingers to pass through his sweat covered fringe. The steady rise and fall of his chest told her he was fast asleep. She snuggled into him and lay her head on his shoulder. She looked up at his face and kissed his cheek lightly.

She whispered, "goodnight Harry. I love you."

He mumbled in his sleep, "love you too Cho".

 **A/N:** **I know this wasn't sweet and elaborate like love making, but this is Harry just being caught in the moment. No he did not think that he was having sex with Cho and neither was he drunk. However, he was half asleep when Ginny confessed and he just mumbled what was natural in his head. Review please!**


	3. The decision

**DISCLAIMER:** **Now honestly, I do NOT own Harry Potter. Though if J. K. Rowling wants to give him up, I'm all ready. Anyways, moving on.**

 **Special thanks to my first reviewer - potterhead90 for the encouragement:)**

 **Thanks to ginervamalfoy (guest).**

 **I'd also like to thank all the people who have followed my story and have added it as a favourite.**

 **Here's the third chapter. Enjoy and review and review!**

Previously on 'THE MISTAKE' :

 _Ginny moved so that she half lay over his chest and stroked his bare chest with her left hand. She moved her fingers to pass through his sweat covered fringe. The steady rise and fall of his chest told her he was fast asleep. She snuggled into him and lay her head on his shoulder. She looked up at his face and kissed his cheek lightly._

 _She whispered, "goodnight Harry. I love you."_

 _He mumbled in his sleep, "love you too Cho"._

Ginny froze.

Living in a Weasley household with six elder brothers teaches you a lot of things. One of them is to always expect the unexpected. There was Bill, who had been a model student while at Hogwarts. Yet now he was working for Gringotts with the goblins, sporting long hair, fang earring and gashes on his face.

Then there was Charlie, the Dragon tamer, who was actually the most soft hearted of them all.

Percy, well, expect the expected with Percy. He showed that sometimes people really remain the way they have always been.

Fred and George. She couldn't even begin to describe those two. Staying with Fred and George literally taught her to expect anything at any given moment. For example, a magical squid underwear as a gift for Percy's 20th birthday. The underwear that, literally, grabs your parts.

Then she had Ron. The seemingly harmless, overshadowed sidekick who went on to solve the greatest giant chess, stood up for his best friends from time to time and had the courage to show up in those ghastly dress robes and also propose to Hermione properly an year later.

Of course, there was Ginny herself. An eleven years old who was possessed by the most evil wizard of all times and still managed to somehow resist him and bounce back to normalcy. Ginny Weasley, the only girl in a family of six elder brothers, a doting father and an overprotective mother, who sneaked out to practise quidditch in the dead of the night and actually made it to the Gryffindor team.

However, sixteen years worth of unexpected, crazy plot twists, including getting a mermaid tail for 2 whole days, could not have prepared Ginny for what had just transpired moments ago.

Moments - seconds, minutes or perhaps hours, she had no clue. For all her senses had seemingly stopped working. She didn't even know if she was breathing currently. The only thing she did was freeze. Frozen, she stared at the boy whom she had just lost her virginity to.

The said boy was blissfully clueless about the emotional turmoil Ginny was experiencing. Ginny looked at him. The steady rise and fall of his bare chest making her upper body move alongwith him.

Agreed, Harry had just broken up with his long time girlfriend. He had been devastated. Ginny knew he didn't have feelings other than friendship for her own self. However, she certainly didn't expect this. Was the experience so trivial for him so as to forget who was next to him at the moment?

She knew he loved Cho, she really did. Which is why she hadn't expected him to even kiss her ever, forget today. But she never thought that Cho occupied his subconscious even after a great love making - no, it wasn't making love for him was it? After a great sex session. She winced at the word sex. She'd always wanted her first time to be special. She'd wanted it to be full of love and with the person she was deeply in love with, namely Harry. After today, she'd allowed her heart to again fill with the long forgotten hope. She'd let herself be at the mercy of the boy wonder. Free to enter the ocean of her emotions which she'd long since hidden in the depths of her heart.

Her bottom lip quivered, she could feel her world shattering. All the beautiful dreams she'd built around herself in the past hour started shattering down. She briefly wondered if the heart wrenching scream she heard in her head would wake Harry up. Wondered, that somehow, he'd wake up and say he was kidding. That he, obviously loved Ginny. Or had begun to. To add to her distress though, he kept sleeping.

She disentangled her limbs from his slowly. And sat up. She took the blanket kept at the foot of his bed and covered him with it. Wincing, at the ache between her legs, she searched for her clothes and put them on. Her shirt was perhaps in the common room. Quietly, she made her way out of his room and closed his door. She found her shirt lying behind the couch and picked it up and wore it in a practiced move.

She was numb. All this while she'd not shed a single tear. She didn't remember perhaps how to cry. She decided she couldn't possibly go back to her dorm right now. Not with Martha and Elena to notice and question her late arrival. She turned towards Hermione's closed door. There was the risk that Ron might be in that room and she certainly wouldn't be able to lie to her brother. Which certainly would mean a massive fight between the two people she cared a lot about.

She couldn't hear anything from that room atleast. Though that could be the work of a well cast Muffliato too. Still, she had to take the risk. In case Ron was there by any chance, she'd say she had a huge argument with her dorm mates and couldn't stay there without hexing them. Yes, that would suffice.

Daringly, she reached the Head Girl's room in quick steps and gently knocked the door and waited.

After a few seconds, Hermione opened the door, dressed in red pyjamas. "Ginny? What happened? Are you alright?"

Instead of answering, Ginny motioned her to move inside. Hermione stepped aside and let Ginny enter and quickly closed the door behind them. She turned and saw Ginny sitting on her bed with her head down and hands trembling.

"Ginny! Tell me what happened. Did someone say something to you? Gin?"

Those words cruelly brought back the last words she'd heard that day from Harry 'love you too Cho' and tears leaked out from her eyes as though they'd just remembered how to cry. She let out a shudder and began sobbing.

Hermione cast a quick muffliato in case Harry was asleep. She briefly considered calling Harry ss Ginny was his best friend as well but decided against it. She'd find out what happened first.

Ginny, now aware that Harry couldn't hear her let out an exasperated scream. She wailed and dropped down to her knees in front of Hermione's bed and hugged her knees and cried for what felt like hours together.

Ginny was hardly ever known to cry. Especially in front of others. She hadn't cried when she'd fallen down from the broom for the first time, scared her mother would discover and forbid her from playing quidditch. She hadn't cried when she'd gotten lost in the fair at the age of nine. She'd merely gone to the biggest shop and waited for someone to fetch her from there. She hadn't cried in front of anyone after the chamber incident. Even alone, she had cried for 2 days and that was that. She hadn't cried when Harry had come to the Burrow and announced that Cho would be visiting for the weekend. She certainly hadn't cried after she'd caught Roger cheating on her with Sierra. In fact she'd sent a powerful bat bogey hex at the conniving arse.

But today, today she cried. She cried for the badly bruised knee after her first fall. She cried for the fear that engulfed her when she was all alone at the fair. She cried for the disgust and anger that had flooded her after she'd discovered being used by Tom Riddle. She cried for the kisses that Cho gave Harry sitting in her house everytime she saw Ginny near. She cried for the sneer that Sierra had sent her way when Michael had told her, moments before he was hexed, that atleast Sierra had what it took to be a great girlfriend. Most of all, she cried for being stupid enough to let herself be driven towards bliss by Harry. She cried for the words he spoke and the friendship that was now going to take unexpected turns. She cried for all their fights and other moments when he'd unknowingly made her believe that he might have feelings other than friendship for her. And she cried for all the times he proved that he didn't.

Hermione just went and wrapped her hands around Ginny and sat down next to her.

She allowed her female best friend to cry to her heart's content. Once she looked calmer, Hermione asked her, "Ginny, what is it? Please tell me what happened and don't you dare lie because I know how much you'd be hurt to cry."

Ginny sobbed and started recounting the events from the fateful moment when she bumped into Harry outside the entrance to the Head's dorm. By the time she finished talking, Hermione was shocked. To say that she was disappointed in Harry was an understatement. He'd made rash decisions in the past but somehow they all seemed trivial in front of this.

"Ginny. Listen to me. You've allowed yourself to get hurt a lot. I love Harry but I love you too. I don't know why he did and said what he did Ginny. I wish I did but I just don't. We certainly can't ask Ron about it. You perhaps need to talk to Harry about it. Either ways Ginny you need to get over him. It's hurting you and I can't see that. We leave Hogwarts next year. He'll go for auror training. What if he moves on Ginny? You have to stop thinking about him. Maybe, distance yourself from him. I know he's a great friend but just give it time. Talk it out with him and give yourself some space. Then you guys could go back to being great friends without complicating things".

Ginny wiped her face and took deep breaths and replied, "you're right Hermione. I need to get over him. I know he doesn't feel that way for me and I allowed myself to be fooled yet again today. But not anymore. I don't want to jeopardize the friendship we had. I'll tell him to put this behind us. I really will move on this time. Harry Potter shall be my friend, just my friend." She whispered the last three words quietly but with a sense of finality.

"Go to sleep now. I'll wake you up in the morning. You can get ready here, wear my other uniform and attend classes bright and fresh. Okay?"

"Yeah. Seems fine. I can't begin to thank you enough for being such an amazing friend and I know you'd hit me for thanking you so good night 'Mione" she said while settling herself on the bed.

"You're absolutely right about that Gin. That I'd what friends are for anyways. So good night", with that both the girls fell asleep.

 **A/N:** **So here was the third chapter. Like? Hate? Let me know. Also I'd like to know what you think is going to happen next. I already have a plot ready but I'd like to hear any new ideas. Review my friends. Have a great day or night, depending on the part of the world you're in. :)**

 **MrsGinPotter**


	4. Ignorance is bliss

**DISCLAIMER:** **I really don't understand why we need to write this. Isn't it obvious I'm not Ms. Rowling?**

 **Thanks to my reviewers and the people who have added the story as a favourite and are following it :)**

 **The guest - Hermione is just concerned about Ginny. She's trying to look out for her, that's all. She too wants them to get together, like all of us. I'll try to get them together fast. Though you'd just have to wait and see :)**

 **Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

The beam of sunlight entered the room, through the window where the curtains weren't drawn and illuminated the room. Harry tried to ignore the light by turning over and trying to bury his face in his pillow but it was of no use. He finally turned back, opened his eyes by a fraction and reached out for his glasses. It was then that he realized that he felt extremely sated and was clearly naked.

He'd always fallen asleep after making love and he was far from being a morning person, which was why he didn't try to clear his morning after confused mind.

With his eyes closed again, he called out, "Cho? Are you in the loo?" Not receiving a response back, now that was confusing. Cho always answered him, in fact she used to be the one to wake him up, usually in ways that would be any guy's dream.

The silence seemed to ring in his ears and it was then that he bolted upright and looked around. The memories of last night came crashing down like a landslide.

The fight with Ginny, the secret passageway, Cho and Michael, crying, colliding with Ginny and getting comforted and then-

"Holy Merlin! What on earth did I do?" He let out a choice string of curses he'd heard Sirius use after a hangover. Only problem was, Harry wasn't having a hangover. He'd been completely sane yesterday and completely out of control of his actions.

He looked around the room. He couldn't see any trace of Ginny there. Her clothes were gone and so was her wand. If it wasn't for the crumpled sheets and the faint lingering smell of her perfume he'd never know yesterday night was, in fact, real.

He moved the covers and tiptoed butt naked towards his bathroom door. After faintly knocking, he opened it. It was completely empty. The shower area was completely dry. Ginny hadn't entered the bath. So where was she and when did she leave?

Harry opened his wardrobe and pulled out pyjama bottoms and wore them and began his pacing. He had a habit of pacing continuously during moments of panic or crisis. And this was certainly classified as crisis. One of the biggest crisis of his life. Ginny always found his pacing annoying and labelled it "The great Potter walk".

Ginny.

Damn. Double damn. Fucking heavens and hells damn. Ghastly beard of Merlin and his saggy balls in pink petticoat damn.

 _What had he been thinking?_

Why did he do it? He was emotionally devastated at Cho's betrayal and Ginny was there to comfort him. He had been attracted towards Ginny before Cho came along, hadn't he? His teenaged brain and hormones played with his feelings yesterday and he let his body take it's course.

 _The heat of the moment._

It wasn't as though he didn't like it. He liked every minute of it. Somehow, their lips, their bodies fit perfectly together. He had never felt so content after merely one round with Cho. On top of that Ginny - she was gorgeous; with her perfect hair fanned around her head while she moaned his name -

He came to a halt. Ginny. Why had Ginny gone through with it? He'd asked hee if she was sure. Albeit only once. Still, he had asked. Ginny, oh Merlin, she is a virgin. Er.. she had been. Why would she give his virginity to him? She didn't still have that crush on him, did she?

At the thought of her having a crush on him, he felt a weird swooping sensation in his stomach. Brushing that aside, he resumed his pacing.

No. It couldn't be. Ginny had dated that pompous Michael bloke two years ago. Then that scum Roger. Besides, she'd always been comfortable with him talking about Cho. She'd even asked Cho if she wanted to join their 'Weasley Quidditch League' when she was visiting the burrow. Cho hadn't accepted but that was hardly the question right now.

 _I'm screwed,_ he thought.

Ginny was such a good friend of his and he had to be impulsive and ruin their friendship. Was that why she had left? Perhaps she was disgusted by him. What if she never talks to him again. What if she wanted a relationship. He didn't want that with her, did he? It'd spoil his friendship. Besides he wasn't in love with her, right? No if she'd wanted a relationship or something of the sort, she'd have stayed. He momentarily felt annoyed at her for leaving. She certainly was regretting it. Just like him.

He groaned and sat down at the foot of his bed.

He'd have to talk to Ginny. Tell her it was just one night. He'd ask her to put this mistake behind them and remain friends. He couldn't lose her friendship. He couldn't lose her. Not now. _Not ever._

With that determination in mind, he got up to get ready for breakfast and then he'd talk to her. Yes, that would be perfect.

What Harry didn't know was that Ginny was in the room right next to his getting ready to quickly reach the Great Hall and grab quick breakfast before Harry even reached there. She couldn't face him just yet. She just couldn't.

So she quickly got dressed and opened the door of Hermione's room to enter the Head's common room but stopped in her tracks. There, near the bookshelf, was Harry collecting his books for the day. She dashed back into the room and shut the door with a bang.

"What-", Ginny motioned Hermione to be quiet.

"Hermione? Are you alright? I thought I just heard the bang of a door?", Harry asked while knocking on her door from outside.

"Yes Harry I'm fine. Just uh forgot something. Go on ahead I'll be a bit late."

"Uh alright. I'll see you downstairs" with that the girls could hear retreating footsteps and closing of the main door.

"Come on let's go get breakfast", said Hermione while picking up her bag from the desk.

"No! I can't. You go ahead. I'm not really hungry", said Ginny evasively. Just then her stomach gave a loud rumble.

"Hmmm Ginny, if there's one thing I know about Weasleys is that you guys can't tolerate hunger. Besides, you can't ignore him forever. You study in the same school for God's sake. He keeps visiting the Gryffindor common room to meet the guys. You are on the same quidditch team. Plus, we have all been having meals together for the past 5 years. If you suddenly start avoiding all meals what would you tell Ron?", reasoned Hermione.

"Hm I guess you're right. Besides not like he'd ask me anything in front of Ron, right? I'm not letting one boy stop me from living my life. Let's go." She said determinedly.

"That's the Ginny Weasley I know. Come on."

Together they headed to the Great Hall.

Which, Ginny now thought, was perhaps not the cleverest idea. Harry was sitting in his usual spot. The seat next to the one Ginny always sat in. "Damn", she muttered under her breath.

"Hey 'Mione! Ginny! What are you waiting for? Sit down", Ron said while filling his goblet with pumpkin juice.

Harry looked up. Their eyes met and Ginny set her face into a mask of indifference and a pleasant smile and sat down next to him. "Good morning", she said in general.

She began to eat her toast. She extended her hand to take the jam just when Harry did and their fingers touched and they looked up at each other. Ginny forced herself to not blush whereas Harry quickly withdrew his hand and looked down.

Sensing that Ron and Hermione were busy in their snog session, Harry gathered courage and turned towards Ginny. "Gin, look, I was thinking if we could talk ab-" he was cut off by someone calling Ginny's name and walking towards them.

"Ginny! I was waiting for you in the common room but Elena told you didn't come back in the night. Where were you?", asked Collin Creevey worriedly. The small mousy boy who used to run behind Harry for photographs was now grown-up and was quite popular among the young females for his dirty blond hair and charming smile.

Harry gritted his teeth. Collin had always had impeccable timing. Note the sarcasm. Just when he wanted to ask Ginny to talk, that too picking up a topic that might catch Ron's overprotective attention. Thankfully Ron was busy whispering sweet nothings to Hermione and making her blush.

"Oh! Well, I'd gone to meet Luna and I fell asleep in her dorm. I'm so sorry Collin. Was is something important?", she asked.

"Oh well. Yeah. Actually I was wondering if we could head to the greenhouse quickly before class now and gather the few ingredients for our assignment. If you're done that is", he said.

Before Ginny could reply, Harry spoke up, "we were just talking Creevey, so no, she's not done. Guess you'll have to go alone", he said while trying to control his temper. He was sure Collin was asking Ginny just so that he could spend some time with her.

Ginny glared at him and said, "actually Collin, I'm free now, let's go. Oh and do not talk for me next time, _Potter"_ she spat.

"Ginny, I really need to talk to you. It's important. I'm sure Creevey can give you the flowers later on", he said standing up and trying to intimidate her with his height, like he usually did.

Ginny got up too. Her face was flushed with anger. _Just like before, he thought. As though nothing ever happened._

"Harry, what is wrong with you? Can you please avoid creating a scene for a day? We spoke about this yesterday. Just because you want to 'talk' doesn't mean I'll leave all my work and be at your disposal. I'm sure whatever it is can wait. Unless someone's in danger, it's not called urgent. I'll talk to you later, Potter. Bye." With that she stormed out flicking her long hair over her shoulder and dragging Collin by his hand.

"Fuck", he said and sat down with a thud.

"Blimey, Harry, you know how wild she used to get when I used to stop her from dating a guy. Don't think you should risk it mate. I swear my nose isn't the same", said Ron while shaking his head.

"She's not dating him. She can't. He's not worth her", Harry gritted out.

"Harry", said Hermione softly, "every guy she's liked or dated has met the same reaction from you. Who is worth her Harry?" she asked with concern in her eyes and something else he couldn't quite place. Like a knowing look. Nah, why would Hermione give him a knowing look.

"I don't know, alright?", he slung his bag over his shoulder, "I'll see you guys in class", and with that he went towards the Trasfiguration class.

"He found Chang cheating on him with Corner yesterday night. He told me this morning before you guys came. No wonder he's in that mood. To be honest, I'm glad though. Can't say I ever liked that girl much. Besides, now him and Ginny might stand a chance, yeah?" asked Ron.

"I don't know Ron, I really hope so. He better come out of his ignorance soon or I'm afraid it might be too late. Hmm let's go to class else we'd be late."

 **A/N: Hey readers. I know there wasn't much in this chapter but it was important to show Harry's thoughts. I hope you guys liked it. Please review. I'd love to know your opinion.**

 **Until next time,**

 **MrsGinPotter**


	5. AUTHOR

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **This is for the guest who, though elaborately bashed the plot, somehow forgot to write their name.**

 **Sir/Madam,**

 **I really request you to wait for the next chapter. Perhaps that might clear a few doubts of yours.**

 **Now, about the talk. Yes, Ginny wants to talk to Harry but only to tell him to continue their friendship and brush the incident off as a mistake. No, she isn't doing this because of Hermione. If you'd have read the third chapter carefully, you'd realize Ginny cries for allowing herself to believe Harry might be in love with her. This was BEFORE she even TOLD Hermione anything.**

 **Next, Harry too wants to talk to her but just to say that it was a one night thing and to not let it meddle with their friendship.**

 **Furthermore, yes, Ginny does shout at him but not to make the situation worse. She reacts just the way she'd have reacted if that night had never happened. Which Harry too notices.** _ **'Just like before. As if nothing happened'**_ **this was what Harry had thought when Ginny was glaring at him.**

 **She does not want anything to hinder their friendship and more than that she does not want Harry to realize he's affected her in any way. Which was why she acted normal.**

 **No, this is not angst just for sake of angst. This, according to me, is a normal reaction under extreme stress, which at present, Ginny is experiencing. People get confused under stress. They tend to act in contradictory ways and go through mood swings. Not to mention she has the pressure of pretending that everything is NORMAL for the sake of RON.**

 **Coming to Hermione. She is just looking out for Ginny. Yes she asks her to TALK to Harry but not to confess her love. Just to clear it out that it wouldn't interfere with their friendship. She saw her best friend completely broken and crying in her room. Wailing, to be specific. She had to tell her to get over him and to not let that incident destroy her. Ginny Weasley who did not cry after major life threatening incidents, cries after a heartbreak. Was she supposed to tell Ginny to keep hoping he'd notice her as something more? Yes, she tries to hint it to Harry that he's infact jealous and has feelings for Ginny but she can't force it on him. That would simply lead to more confusion. He has just gotten out of a serious relationship. He obviously isn't ready to plunge into another.**

 **Next and the MOST IMPORTANT thing - Harry saying "love you too Cho" WAS NOT A SMALL MISTAKE. It wasn't. I don't think anyone would be ok being addressed as the ex or any other person for that matter just after being so intimate with someone they've been in love with forever.**

 **So yes, they are apart right now. However, I assure you they shall talk in the next chapter. Though I cannot tell you the outcome of the talk but I strongly recommend and humbly request you to give the story a chance with a clear mind.**

 **I'm sorry that this isn't a sugar coated story where a guy comes out of a relationship, sleeps with his best friend and realizes he's in love with her the next day. This story will have major events but the essence is that both of them value their friendship way too much to want to risk it by any sort of thing. They will realize their feelings but I'd urge the readers to understand that in my story atleast -**

 _ **True love isn't something that goes through things. True love is what gets through things. Survives through rough patches, trials and tribulations. True love doesn't happen overnight but once it occurs, it never ends. A good relationship isn't necessarily one where there are no fights. A good relationship is one where no matter what, they are there for each other. Where after everything is said and done, the love for the other person never dies and they strive to be together. Irrespective of the type of relationship.**_

 **I'd still welcome all your reviews - good or bad and I'd try to meet your expectations but I will not shorten or change the plot. This is my story and that's what I aim to deliver. A story that formed in my head.**

 **I'd again REQUEST you to please give this story a chance and wait for the next chapters.**

 **Thank you,**

 **MrsGinPotter**


	6. Avoid me not

**DISCLAIMER:** **I am not J. K. ROWLING. She's a goddess whereas I am a mortal.**

 **Thanks to my lovely reviewers - potterhead90, BIGDEAL, mimisev (guest) and guest (unknown). Also, a big thanks to people who messaged me their opinions and to all the lovely people who are following this story and have added this as a favourite. It means a lot to me! :-)**

 **So here's the next chapter. The confrontation. What is going through our favourite couple's minds? Read to find out. Enjoy!**

To any regular sixth year Gryffindor, it would have seemed like a regular occurence. Ginny Weasley angrily chopping her ingredients in Potions, all the while muttering under her breath, a deep red flush on her face. This was the case every time Ginny and Harry had a fight - they would argue, one would storm out on the other and she would spend her day venting out on the poor ingredients in potions or the pin cushions in transfiguration. However, her potions partner would beg to differ today. This was because Elena Mason had always been in close proximity to the red headed witch to hear her cursing under her breath 'bloody Potter. Thinks he knows everything'. Yet today, though her behaviour looked the same to anyone not on their desk, Elena could hear words a tad different from the regular.

"Stupid Ginny. Stupid stupid stupid. Can't keep her hot head in check. Always acting on impulse. What if he - no. Absurd. Feelings. For old Gin-Gin. As if. Stupid Stupid. Yesterday. Maybe not. Should have thought first. Can't talk. Damn quidditch -"

"Uh Ginny?"

" _What?"_ snapped Ginny at her potions partner of six years.

"Umm are you alright? Is there something bothering you? You know you can always tell me", she said gently. No-one took a risk with an angry Ginny. Especially after her fight with one black haired, green eyed heartthrob.

Ginny exhaled slowly. "Yes, yes I'm fine. Just a fight. Nothing really. I'm sorry I snapped at you", she said.

"Hmm.. if you say so. You do know you can talk to me, right? Whatever it is, now or anytime", Elena said with a small smile.

Ginny managed to smile a bit too. She knew she could tell her but she just found the entire thing too personal to share with anyone except her most trusted friend Hermione Granger.

"Yes, I know. Don't worry. It's fine. It'll all be fine. Just like before. It has to", she said wistfully.

Though Elena didn't really understand what Ginny meant but she was glad that she seemed to be a bit relaxed. Smiling, she started mixing her potions ingredients.

Ginny wasn't the only one who was disturbed. Harry seemed to be having a hard time concentrating in his classes. Defence against the dark arts, the one class that Harry loved, passed in a blur. In Herbology, Professor Sprouts was making them revise the previous years' plants stating that anything might be asked in their NEWTS.

His eyes were glazed as he half heard his classmates list the flowers by their colours and their properties.

"Now the black orchids and the black pansies. What do you remember about them? Yes, Mr. Longbottom?" asked the bubbly professor.

"The black pansy is actually dark purple in colour which looks almost black."

 _Harry's mind drifted to how delectable Ginny had looked in her black bra._ _How he'd pulled it off of her in one swift motion. How her tense nipples had ached for his attention._

"It attracts love to -"

 _He had always been attracted towards her. She was after all one of the most popular and brillaint girls in Hogwarts. He'd always ignored his attraction as they were friends. The love of a friend that seemed to emit from her whenever he needed someone._

"the one who carries it and-"

 _He remembered how he carried her to his bedroom and dropped her on his bed. He remembered the flowery scent of her perfume which lingered in his room the next morning_.

"-and hence it is forbidden to own one or more flowers, seeds or root of the plant by an individual - in person or at their house garden. Only greenhouses belonging to museums and educational institutions are allowed to grow them after certification by the Department of Regulation of Magical Plants."

 _He remembered entering forbidden territory when he'd removed her panties. He'd peppered her pale skin with kisses, places no-one had touched before, marking his territory.._

"The black orchids have been given the name of 'bat orchids'. They have whiskers sprouting near their petals and have to be grown in a hot conservatory as they love the hot and humid climate." Neville answered with confidence.

 _He remembered how her lips had felt as soft as petals of the most beautiful flower and how hot she looked all naked lying on his bed, with her hair fanning around her, her hands roaming over his torso asking for more. He remembered the heat in his room when they passionately embraced and when he thrusted into her, her loud moans and when-_

"MR. POTTER!" barked Professor Sprout.

Harry jolted upright at the call.

"May I ask what is it about the class that you find so amazing so as to smile like the Cheshire Cat?"

Harry blushed deep red. If Voldemort had somehow left another Horcrux somewhere, now would be the ideal time for it to resurface. The whole class was staring at him and trying to stiffle their giggles. Ron looked at him as though he'd grown three heads and Hermione seemed ready to burst into a strict mother mode any minute.

"I'm sorry Professor", he said while looking down.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor. I expected better from you Mr. Potter. This is your NEWT year. You cannot afford to be behind in your studies. Now, who can tell me the properties of the Monk's Hood? Mr. McMillan? "

And the class continued for another 15 minutes before Professor Sprout dismissed them with a ten foot essay about the magical flowers.

The Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs alike made way towards the great hall for lunch.

Before his best friends could ask him anything, he said, "not a word guys. Not. A. Word."

Hermione clamped her mouth shut and Ron started grinning. They reached the Gryffindor table and sat themselves in their usual spot.

Harry went and sat next to Ginny as usual. Both of them too engrossed in their thoughts to acknowledge the other. Harry didn't want to look at her just yet, lest he starts blushing at his previous thoughts again. Whereas Ginny was busy repeating, what she'd say to him, in her head.

The trio had the next two classes off as double charms had been cancelled.

"I guess I'll go to the library. Now that the next two classes are off, I'd try to finish my homework. I think you both should do the same. Ginny, what about you? What class do you have next?", asked Hermione after finishing her meal.

Ginny was not even aware that Hermione had asked her something and was busy shuffling her food around.

"Ginny?"

Ginny looked up in confusion.

"She has a free class next and then Care of the Magical Creatures, but they have been let off that class this whole week", supplied Harry subconsciously. He immediately looked up when he realized he had admitted out loud that he knew her schedule by heart. Not that he'd deliberately learnt it. Of course not. He just knew. Best friends knew each others classes. No big deal. Then why were three heads staring at him like he was again going to participate in the Triwizard tournament?

He turned to look at Ginny fully. She had a weird look on her face. Was it excitement? No. Must be anger for speaking instead of her again. Right?

"Come on Ron. Let's go to the library", Hermione told her boyfriend with a knowing look in her eyes and started walking towards the stairs.

"What? Oh oh yeah. Library. Lot's to do. We'll see you guys later. Bye" and he followed Hermione.

"Think they can admit out loud that they need to snog now. Not like no-one would guess either ways", said Harry while looking at Ginny with a lopsided grin that made her insides melt in a puddle.

"Yea-yeah. They can. Admit it. Snogging. Not like. Er I guess I should go to my dorm. I'll see you around. Bye Harry", she stuttered while blushing and rushed out of the hall.

Harry sat staring at her go and let himself be taken over by the memories of that night. He got up and moved fast to catch up with her. They have to talk. He has to talk to her. It's way too awkward.

He took the shortest passage he knew to the Gryffindor tower and found her moving towards the portrait door.

"GINNY!" he screamed while trying to catch his breath.

She turned around and her eyes widened. She wanted to talk to him but wasn't ready for a confrontation so soon.

She hastily turned her head to all sides to try to see if she could find someone so as to use them as an excuse to escape him.

However he was quick and was standing in front of her in no time. "We need to talk Gin"

"Oh Harry. Um hi! Uh actually I was just going to find my roommates. You know spend some girl time and I guess I'll talk to you later", with that she started turning around to enter through the portrait hole.

Harry held her arm and spun her around. Without a word he dragged her along farther down the corridor.

"Harry! Stop pulling me damn it. I can walk on my own!", she said while struggling to free herself from his grip.

He came to a halt in a deserted corridor so they could talk without interruptions. He loosened his grip on her arm but didn't let go of it.

"I know you can walk. I also know that you'll use that ability to walk away again to avoid talking to me. This is absurd Ginny. We're best friends", he left her arm and started pacing while Ginny listened to his ranting. "Look, I know what I did was out of line. I-I lost control that night Gin. I know we just got caught in the moment and things escalated. But is that a reason to put an end to our friendship Gin? I'm not going to say that I'm sorry and that I regret it. Because I- I had a great time. I also know that things seem awkward now because we are best friends and that night just.. sort of put everything in a frenzy. Yes, you- we-we don't have feelings for each other but we still ended up sharing a night together. So what? It - it happens, i guess. We shouldn't let that affect our friendship. No matter what happens Ginny I can't lose your friendship. It means too much to me. Please let's just.. let's just forget it ever happened and move ahead, yeah?" he looked at her with desperation.

She didn't know what to feel. Happy that he said he didn't regret it or extreme pain that it just meant a one night stand for him and that he accepted he didn't have feelings for her other than friendship. She stared at him for a few minutes before speaking, "you're right, Harry. We - we can't let that night destroy what we had. Your friendship means a lot to me too. You're ri-right. We don't have feelings for each other but we are still best friends. I wouldn't want to end that for anything. I'm sorry I've been avoiding you. It was just - a bit awkward I guess. Let's forget it happened."

Harry had hoped she'd reply like this. So then why was it that he felt like the world was crashing down when she'd accepted she didn't have feelings for him. He's told her the very same thing, hadn't he? He certainly didn't feel like that for her. Just friendship and perhaps, lust. Then why did her saying it was awkward made him want to run and shut himself in his room forever?

 _This is Ginny, Potter. Get a grip. Sweet little ickle Gin-Gin. Your best friend. Like Hermione and Ron. You should be happy she wants to put that night behind and resume your friendship just like before. Everything will be normal now and maybe you'll stop having these weird sensations in your stomach. Yeah. Oh she's waiting for an answer._

"Yeah. Yeah that's great Ginny. Brilliant. So friends?" he asked smirking and extending his hand towards her.

Ginny matched his smirk and shook his hand, "sure Potter. Now I really should head back to my dorm."

"I'll walk you there. I'll take the shortcut to my room from there. Come on."

They reached the portrait hole too soon for either of their liking.

"Password?" asked the Fat Lady.

"Gillyweed", Ginny replied. "Bye Harry", she called over her shoulder. However, before the portrait could shut, he shouted, "make sure you get your lazy ass on the pitch sharp at 6 Weasley. Being friends with the Captain doesn't excuse tardiness."

Ginny turned around and placed her hand on her hip and replied, "you better make sure you're on time Potter. Else I'll have you voted out of the team". She flipped her hair over her shoulder and turned to move inside.

However, she didn't know that when she'd flipped her hair, he'd seen a perfectly beautiful love bite on her shoulder. A reminiscent of their moments of bliss. He adjusted his robes to hide the evident reaction of his body to the mark on her pale skin. His mark. He stifled a groan and started walking to his room.

 _Being friends like before is going to be hard Potter,_ he thought grimly. _Very very HARD._

 **A/N:** **So that was the fifth chapter. Hope you all liked it. Back to being friends. What's in store next for our favourite couple? Review your opinions and guesses on what would happen next. Also, what you'd like to see in the story ahead. I'll try to accomodate your requests if possible. Love you all :)**

 **Until next time,**

 **MrsGinPotter**


	7. Normalcy leads to realizations

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **Hello readers! I'm back with another chapter. I couldn't thank you all enough for the motivation. Thanks to all the people who have added the story as a favourite and the ones who are following it.**

 **Thanks to potterhead90 for being a consistent source of support.**

 **Guest (unknown) thanks a lot. I agree with your sentiments. Harry wasn't right in his behaviour at all. Let's see what happens in their lives next.**

 **A small REQUEST to all the GUEST reviewers. Even if you don't log in, kindly just add some name so I can address you properly. I don't like writing unknown. You're all my support and motivation. You can even PM me your opinion. Thank you in advance! Please review.**

Three days had passed since the Big Talk, as Harry had mentally labelled it, and things were back to normal. Well, as normal as they could be. For one, Ginny didn't seem to have any problem around him. It was as though nothing had ever transpired between them. They were back to playing quidditch, joking and arguing just like before.

Cho had tried talking to Harry a couple of times but he'd just ignored her and walked off. Ron was completely oblivious to the past events that had transpired between his best friend and his sister. Hermione, on the other hand, seemed to give him knowing looks occasionally. It might be possible that she knew about what had happened. Ginny and Hermione usually told each other everything. Though, he couldn't be sure.

The main problem though wasn't Ron's ignorance, Hermione's pointed stares or Cho's persistence. The problem was that despite everything being normal, Harry wasn't really happy. He certainly didn't feel that things were back to normal for him. He found himself going back to the memory of that night again and again. Whether it was his own voluntary thinking or his dreams, he'd never know. For all he seemed to drift back to was the memory of Ginny under him while she came undone as he thrust into her. What bothered him more than his memories was that Ginny certainly had forgotten that anything had ever even happened three days ago. He couldn't blame her though as this was what they'd agreed on anyways. As long as he had her friendship, nothing else really mattered. Or so he hoped.

The head students made their way to the breakfast table as usual and sat in their respective seats.

"Harry, I wouldn't be able to attend quidditch practice today evening", said Ginny apologetically.

"What? Why?"

"Landed myself in detention yesterday. My classmates were trying to have a party in the common room yesterday night and hence I sneaked into the kitchen alongwith a friend but Filch caught us on our way back. Have to clean the trophy room tonight for 3 hours. I didn't tell Ron or you yesterday as it was already late. I'll practise harder the next time. I'm sorry"

"Hey, it's ok. I hope Filch doesn't trouble you a lot. We need to practice a lot though. Next game is against Hufflepuff and I heard they've got a new Keeper who is apparently very good. We can't risk loosing this match. So, tomorrow, if you're free, I'll train with you instead of going to Hogsmeade. What say? I'd move the entire practice but people wouldn't agree to miss a Hogsmeade weekend", explained Harry. Somehow the idea of being alone with her seemed to thrill him but he brushed that feeling aside and looked at her hopefully.

"Oh that's fine. I needed to buy new quills but I'll just ask my friends to get them for me", she beamed. The fact that he suggested training alone gave her butterflies in her stomach. _Don't read too much into it Ginny. He's the captain. Of course he's going to make sure his team is perfect. Uggggh I need to bloody get over Harry. A bit difficult, that, seeing as all I remember when I close my eyes is his intense green eyes boring into mine when he roamed his hands all over me and frantically made love to me. Sex. Sex Ginny. NOT LOVE . It was SEX. Really you couldn't be more idiotic, could you?_

"That's great. Well then tomorrow at 11?"

"Aye aye captain", she grinned. Harry thought he might not even mind dying if she continued smiling like that. _So innocent, like the breath of fresh air. Oh Merlin, not again. I NEED to stop thinking about her that way. This is Ginny,Harry Potter. Ginny- wow. Wow. That sounds good. Ginny Harry Potter._

He suddenly got an image of Ginny flying high with her long hair tied in a ponytail while wearing a jersey that said POTTER on the back. He felt a warm tingling in his groin at the image and he let out a low groan.

"Harry, you alright?", Ginny asked with concern.

 _Not if you keep looking at me like that, with your eyes filled with concern and your shirt tightly holding your beautiful breasts in and your hair falling around your face. No I'm bloody well not fine if you accidentally look down and see my boner._

"Yup. Absolutely. I'm bloody perfect. See you later. Bye", he said hurriedly and walked out of the great hall.

"What happened to him?" Ginny asked her brother and his girlfriend.

"Who knows, Ginny. Who knows?", said Hermione with a small smile that left Ginny puzzled. Shrugging she went to her class.

That evening saw a commotion in all the common rooms. Students stood surrounding the notice board in Gryffindor common room as soon as Hermione had finished putting up the notice there. Harry entered the common room and flopped down on the seat next to Hermione.

"Just got done with Hufflepuff and Slytherin common rooms. It's good how all the rivalry is now limited to just house points and quidditch. You done with Ravenclaw?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm glad I'd told Ron about the upcoming ball beforehand or he'd have killed me if he had to wear those maroon dress robes again due to short notice. The rest of the prefects are rather pissed at us for not informing them. I tried explaining that Dumbledore had wanted it to remain a surprise. Oh well, can't please everyone. Sooo, whom are you taking to the ball?"

"I really don't know. When Dumbledore had asked us to prepare for it, I'd thought Cho was a natural choice. Now after everything has happened, I'm partner-less. Maybe I'll just go alone." he replied miserably.

Hermione shook her head. He was proving to be way thicker than Ron and God knows she'd had to drop huge hints to Ron. "After all that she has done, you still are thinking about her? Harry, don't get me wrong. You're my best friend and I care a lot about you. Did you really love her that much? Were you sure she was 'the one' for you? Sometimes, we just get emotionally attached to a person. Doesn't necessarily mean it's true love. Sometimes, love is present right in front of us but we are too ignorant to see it. The day we realize, it's too late."

"What are you talking about?"

"Hmm. Nothing Harry. Just - just think about what I said, alright?" She wished she could confront him about Ginny and make him realize but Ginny had made her swear not to mention anything to him, so she held her tongue.

Just as she was thinking about the female Weasley, she came and sat on the ottoman in front of them. "Hello people. Harry, I swear if you do one more noble deed I'll personally kill you. I've had to clean three trophies about special services to the school and Collin said there were more for quidditch. You too Hermione. Not the quidditch part but special services along with my prat of a brother." She glared at the two good naturedly.

"Hey why am I a prat?" asked Ron as he joined them.

"You just are", said Ginny poking her tongue out. Harry's stomach clenched at the realization that Ginny had been in detention with Collin. Which meant she had been sneaking past curfew with Collin. Just before he could scold her for letting Collin get her into trouble, Ron spoke up, "Goodness. Neville just ran out to ask Luna. Your date of the last ball ditched you Ginny. Reckon you have to go alone now."

"Yeah right. You'd have been the one going alone for sure if 'Mione hadn't been stupid enough to date you. I, let me inform you, will find a date", she said in a perfect imitation of Fleur like supremacy that made all four of them chuckle.

Harry, for one, agreed with her. There was no doubt someone might ask her. The thought of her dancing with someone other than him made bile rise to his mouth. He wanted to ask her out but he didn't want to give her false hopes. He certainly didn't have anything more than a crush on her right?

"You are completely right there, Ginny", said a voice from the left of Harry. They turned to see his ex dorm mate Dean Thomas standing there with his hands behind his back.

Dean walked towards Ginny and brought his hand in front. He held a single red rose in it. "Ginny Weasley, I know a rose doesn't do you justice but this was pretty short notice. I've had a crush on you for a very long time now, to put it bluntly. I can't promise you you'd have the best time but I'll try my best to make it one of the best days of your life and to bring out your beautiful smile and not let you get bored. So, would you go to the ball with me?" asked Dean.

Harry's mouth dropped open. Dean. Dean Thomas. His friend. No - ex friend. He was standing and openly flirting with his Ginny. Wait, his Ginny? Not the point right now. Ha. As if Ginny would accept it. She'd just curse him for using such dumb lines. Hopefully, Harry turned towards Ginny. This was not what he'd expected. Ginny Weasley was blushing. She was blushing. Merlin help him.

Ginny stood up and gave a shy smile to Dean before accepting his rose and said, "I'd love to go with you, Dean."

"WHAT? Thomas? How dare- er sorry Ginny, put that wand down. I'm your brother. Fine. I give you my permission to go with him but you better control yourself Thomas or you'll have to facee me", Ron said with hands in his pockets, trying to look intimidating.

"Ronald Weasley", said Ginny with her hands on her hips now, "you control your own self. That would be good for all of us. Stay out of my personal life", she glared at him.

Hary felt like a werewolf was tearing his insides apart. He wanted to beat Thomas to a pulp. He had the nerves to ask Ginny out. Ginny. Ginny ACCEPTED his invitation. _You don't have the right to berate them Potter. You didn't ask her. Why would she not accept. He's a good guy. Sod it all to hell. Ginny was NOT supposed to accept it. It wasn't even a week since she got intimate with him. Here she was already blushing and flirting with ANOTHER guy. A guy who wasn't Harry. The nerves._

"Umm so Ginny, would you mind going for a walk? I'd love to get to know you better", Dean asked while rubbing the back of his neck.

Ginny replied, "uh.. I guess. Sure, let's go". With that they walked out the portrait hole without sparing the three of them another glance.

Ron and Hermione were more engrossed in seeing the various shades of red on Harry's face. They felt he'd explode if he went any redder. Looking at each other with a knowing smile, they waited for Harry's rant to begin.

Harry began pacing back and forth while cursing under his breath. He paused and looked at his friends sitting on the sofa, "did you see? Is she freaking mad? He is a player. How many girls has he been with so far? 6? 8? Why is she so blind in her choice of boys? Did you see her face? She was blushing! For Dean bloody Thomas! ! Of all people. He's not even good looking"

"Harry, Dean is practically the dream of half of the female population of Hogwarts. I can't even count the number of times the girls at my dorm have wished they had a chance with him", said Hermione.

"Was Ginny amongst the ones?", he asked with his fists clenched at his side.

"I wouldn't know. She wasn't my roommate. Though she did mention it once that Dean looks cute, I think"

"Like hell. She didn't even say bye before going with that loser. I can't believe her. Not even been a week and she's already moving to another guy".

"A week since what?", asked Ron standing up.

Harry mentally cursed himself for forgetting who was in front of him. "Uh. Just you know, since we spoke. I told her a few days back that guys like Creevey weren't good for her and that I-we were concerned for her. She said she understood. But it seems the opposite."

"Dean is a good guy mate. Agreed he's dated 4 girls but he isn't bad. We know that. I think I would be okay if they decided to go out. They are just talking right now anyways. I know Ginny. She wouldn't start dating till she knows the bloke a bit properly. Why do you seem so upset though?" asked Ron.

Harry continued pacing and came to a halt. The butterflies he always felt when Ginny was around. How they understood each other like no-one could. How he was never as happy and content after being intimate with Cho numerous times, as he was after one time with Ginny. How he could never stop thinking about her. Michael. Roger. Collin. Dean. He had never liked a single bloke being close to her, even as a friend. How he always thought of her as his Ginny and never as a sister. Fucking hell! It couldn't be. It couldn't. Her smile had always brought one on his face. He'd always known her favourite flower. It wasn't rose. It was a lily. She'd told him this once when he was missing his parents on his birthday. She'd said lily was a simple flower but the most beautiful according to her. How he'd known her timetable for the past three years and her best play moves. How he'd been filled with joy when he'd kissed her. How, while conjuring a patronus, his memory had involved working in the garden at the burrow while laughing at each other. Though all those times he'd brushed it off as really strong friendship.

He sat down and put his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. He was trembling. He was sure of it. He, Harry Potter, was in love with Ginny Weasley. Always had been. He'd just been too stupid to see it and now he had probably lost his only chance with the girl of his dreams.

Sighing, with his head still down, he got up and left the common room to hide himself in his room and vent out his anger at himself.

 _I'm in love with Gin. I've screwed it up. She doesn't even love me. Wouldn't have gone with Dean otherwise. I've missed my chance._

Little did Harry know, true love never runs out of chances.

 **A/N:** **Finally! Harry realizes his feelings. What would happen next? Is it really too late for the golden couple? Is there more heartbreak on the way or light at the end of the tunnel? Wait to find out! REVIEW my awesome readers. It is your reviews and PMs that inspire me to write more.**

 **Coming up next - the quidditch practice.**

 **Until next time,**

 **MrsGinPotter**


	8. Quidditch and Heartbreak

**Hello my lovely readers! I'm back :-D How are you guys? I'm sorry I haven't been able to update. Been busy with classes and studies. Thanks a lot to all the people who have added this as a favourite and are following this story. 13 favourites and 31 followers. 18 reviews. What can i say? I'm really happy.**

 **Thanks a lot to triggbc, pettybureaucrat, potterhead90, Dreaming Haven, ginervamalfoy, Gellert99 and the two guests (name unknown) for sharing your ideas and opinions with me. I know there is a bit angst going on right now. I can assure you there will be some light relief in a few chapters. For now, a bit of fluff, a bit of angst.**

 **I hope you all like the chapter and continue to remain with this story. Until the very end:) Enjoy.**

The next morning saw Harry getting ready in casual clothes fit for a quidditch practice. He had decided overnight after tossing and turning for hours that he would try to win Ginny over before Dean does. He grabbed his firebolt and all but skipped to the quidditch pitch to wait for Ginny.

Harry was lazily flying around in low circles observing the gates of the Great Hall where the students were being cleared for the trip to Hogsmeade.

He saw Ron and Hermione bantering on their way to the thestral drawn carriage. He laughed silently. Somethings really never change. Just as he was wondering what was taking Ginny so long, he saw her leisurely walking with her Nimbus 2000 gripped firmly in her hands. However, she seemed to be turning and laughing at someone. He couldn't help but smile at her radiant face.

Harry's elevated mood, though, was short-lived; for Ginny, it seemed, had been laughing with none other than Dean Thomas. Dean walked out after Ginny grinning and slung his arm over her shoulder. Harry felt that Ginny tensed a bit at this gesture but she didn't make any move to remove the offensive arm from her self.

Harry slowly landed on the ground, all the while glaring fixedly at the oblivious pair. Dean said something in her ear and she giggled. _Giggled. Like a twelve years old!_ Harry watched as the duo continued their conversation and Dean removed his arm to face her completely. He moved a lock of hair behind her ear and Harry's blood boiled. He took large strides towards them.

Dean inched his face closer to Ginny's, as if he'd kiss her. Ginny didn't appear in any sort of discomfort, perhaps even leaning in a bit herself. Their lips were just about to touch when -

"WEASLEY!" Harry roared, his face contorted with anger. All he wished right now was to show Dean the exact strength of the boy who lived. He wanted to beat Dean to the size of a flobberworm and shove the Firebolt up his arse. How dare he get close to Ginny. Though, he was more furious towards Ginny. She actually had leaned in too! She didn't stop Dean. Not ONCE!

Ginny and Dean sprang apart and looked at him. Ginny was pink in the face.

"Harry?"

Harry released a deep breath and spoke, as calmly as he could manage. "We were supposed to start practice 15 minutes ago, Weasley. Which part of a serious match do you not understand?"

"I'm never late Harry. I just woke up a bit late today and took time to have my breakfast. It's not like we have classes today. We can extend the training" she tried to reason with him.

"Well excuse me if I'm not available at your disposal twenty-four by seven. I gave you a schedule and you are supposed to follow it. I'm sure I've told you before that being my friend does not count in quidditch. We play to win as a team. However, you don't seem to remember much these days, do you? First you go and land yourself in a detention on the day of practice. I didn't say a word to you then. Yet, you again fail to behave as a dedicated player."

"Now, Harry, there is no need to be so harsh on her. It's just practice. Besides, Ginny is the star chaser of Gryffindor. I'm sure she could go without a single minute of practice and yet beat the shit out of Ravenclaw", said Dean.

"The day I need advice on how to run MY team Thomas, I'll come to you. However, right now, I'm talking to my team member and it's best you stay away from things that don't concern you", he spat at Dean.

"You can't talk to Dean that way, Harry. He was just tryi-"

"TEN laps across the field Weasley. _NOW!"_

Dean looked at Ginny and said softly, "It's ok. I understand. Train well. I'll see you in the evening. Do you want something from the shops?"

"No. Thank you. I'm really sorry, Dean. I'll see you", she said with a small smile. Harry glared at Dean as he joined their classmates on their way to Hogwarts.

He turned to Ginny but she'd already stormed off to start her practice.

After her laps, he made her practice throwing about a hundred shots. Ginny was fuming. She was certain she'd be bedridden for a week after the practice. She'd slowed down quite a bit by now as her arm had started aching very badly. Harry wasn't even giving her a break in between. After the tenth repitition of the Ilizaro manouvre, she zoomed towards the ground, unmounted her broom and tossed it to the side. Harry landed next to her in a moment and crossed his arms.

"If you think you can slog like this, you're highly mistaken. Don't think you're irreplaceable Weasley. To think of it, might ask your latest _boyfriend_ to take your place. Or do you think he'd be as distracted as you are?" He glared at her.

"ENOUGH!", Ginny bellowed and Harry's glare faltered for a second. "What the FUCK is your problem? What have I done Harry? I come for practice every single time. This was the FIRST time I missed it. So what?! I am training, am I not? I didn't go to Hogsmeade either! It can't be about practice. So what is it? I am tired of your mood swings Harry. You insulted Dean! You insulted ME! This isn't what friends do! It was humiliating for me today! Yet I didn't fight with you. So what is your PROBLEM?"

"As far as I remember, I've always had mood swings. I've always spoken to you this way and YOU have always fought back equally. You've humiliated me plenty of times too. There never seemed to be a problem till now. What's so special suddenly? Oh let me guess. You have a crush on him, don't you?"

"It's none of your BUSINESS! I've told you to stay away from my personal life dammit! Why don't you understand? One day you're smiling. The next day you're insulting me. One day you pour your heart out to me and the next you ignore me like I'm nothing. I've always put up with your attitude. But I'm TIRED! What is it that you want Harry? Just what?" she asked exasperatedly.

Harry lost his anger at her voice and moved forward. He lifted her chin with one hand and before she could respond, kissed her full on the mouth. She was shocked at the sudden gesture but soon relaxed into the kiss. He moved his hands to her waist and she held his shoulders gently. She moved her hands to the back of his head and played with his hair. He moved his hands over her slim waist and moved one hand down to her bum to pull her flush against him. As soon as her body made contact with his growing erection, he moaned lightly. He went to cup her breast but his moan had snapped Ginny out of her reverie. She pushed him away forcefully.

"What the hell was that? How dare you kiss me?" she shouted.

"You kissed me back!" He shouted back.

"You -you took me by surprise! We'd decided to remain friends. Stop playing around with me Harry. I'm not your fall back girl! Everytime you're frustrated, I can't be your frustration bag!"

"I'm the one playing around? Yes we agreed to be friends. You however seem to move on too quickly. It hasn't even been a week Ginny since we had sex and now you're already flirting with Thomas? Don't you think you're being a bit too desperate? You're fucking acting like that night never HAPPENED!"

"I WISH IT HAD NEVER HAPPENED!"she bellowed. She slumped down on the ground and started crying.

Harry stood dumbstruck. His greatest fear was unfolding right in front of his eyes. Ginny didn't like him. She regretted that night. The night Harry couldn't stop thinking about. She didn't feel the same way.

She continued weakly, "I had voluntarily given my virginity to you, Harry. When I clearly knew you didn't feel anything for me. Yes, I still liked you when we had sex that night. Do you know what you did though? You called me CHO in your sleep! A minute after it! I wasn't expecting a love confession from you but I didn't want to be called by the name of your ex either! Do you have any idea how that felt? And when you came to talk to me the next day you asked me to put it behind and remain friends! YOU asked Harry! So that's what I'm doing. Why are you making it so difficult for me?"

Out of all the things expected to hear, this wasn't one. He felt like someone had hit him with a bludger in the gut. _I called her Cho? But it was in my sleep! I surely didn't mean it. It was just a habit. Fuck. Wait. She said she liked me. Holy merlin. She feels the same way! Maybe, maybe I still have a chance._

He said, "Gin. I wasn't conscious. I'm so sorry. I said I want to be friends because I wasn't sure of my feelings and I didn't want to lose you. I was too scared Ginny", he knelt down to her quietly sobbing self. Ginny never cried. Not if she could help it. Yet here she was crying, all because of him and this broke his heart.

"Ever since that night Gin, I haven't been able to think of anything other than you. That was the best night of my entire life. I've never felt so happy Ginny. Then when I thought about it, I realized that my feelings towards you had been more than platonic for a very long time. I just had been too dense to realize it. I'm sorry it took a wrong turn. I know you probably wouldn't forgive me but.. but I swear Gin. You mean too much to me to lose you. I really lo-like you Gin. Whatever happens, I just can't lose you. Even if it means you'd just be friends with me. Though, I'd really like you to give us a chance. As more than friends."

Ginny couldn't believe her ears. The thing she'd waited to hear for the past four years. Harry was confessing his feelings for her! She wanted to jump into his arms and say yes. She looked up at his face and into his eyes. They had a blazing look. The same look he'd given her on that night. Just as they'd found their release. And suddenly she felt like someone had poured a bucket of cold water over her head. For after their release, he'd spoken the words that still haunted her 'I love you Cho'. He said it was unconscious. Yet, Ginny couldn't forget it. She'd been hurt way too many times.

"Harry. I - I can't do this. You've hurt me Harry. You've hurt me a lot. You can't change your stance every third day. I've been receiving these mixed signals from you for the past three years now. In my fourth year, you got me my favourite flowers. You'd managed to pluck them when Professor Sprout hadn't been looking. I'd felt so elated. I was going to ask you to go to Hogsmeade together as a date. Yet before I could do that, you started gushing about Cho. She was all you could see. You'd get pissed at the guys I'd date, yet cancel on our plans at the last minute when she'd want to have sex with you. Don't think I didn't know why you would suddenly ditch me at the last minute. That day when you found her cheating, you told me you were planning to propose her after school. Yet you proceeded to get intimate with me and then called me by her name. I do like you Harry. But this is too much for me to take. I've been hurt. You've hurt me plenty of times. I can't be the spare wheel in your life, Harry. I wouldn't be able to take it if you decide to go back to her or someone else for that matter. No- don't try to counter me. Harry. You're my best friend. However, now, I think we should take a break from each other. I just - I need time Harry. So do you. You just got out of a long term relationship. For all you know, I'm just a rebound. It'll spoil our friendship. Just... just give yourself time. Let's remain friends and - and see other people. If you - if you still feel the same for me afterwards.. I mean if we.. then we can give this a chance. Right now though, I'm not ready. I'm sorry."

She got up and wiped her eyes and began to walk towards the castle.

"I'm sorry Gin. Despite what you think, I'll always wait for you", he said quietly.

She heard him but walked away with a heavy heart. She wouldn't be able to survive if he fell out of love. She didn't want to be his rebound like that night. No more mixed signals. She wanted him to be sure. She couldn't lose him.

Harry watched as she walked away from him and the dream world he'd built began to collapse around him. This is how she'd have felt when he ignored her. This is how she'd have felt when he left her for Cho. He didn't want to lose her, yet it felt like he already had. The sky was darkened by the clouds just like his heart and it seemed the clouds had reached their limit. As the heavens above began the downpour, Harry collapsed on the ground and let the rain become one with his tears.

 **A/N: Whew! Another chapter and I feel as emotionally drained as Harry. What do you think about this chapter? Please review. That's the main thing that motivates me to write more. Any ideas on what would happen next? Is this the end? Or as they say just the beginning? Review or PM.**

 **Coming up next : Harry has a conversation with his friend.**

 **I'll try to update soon.**

 **Until next time,**

 **MrsGinPotter**


	9. Planning and Plotting

**Hello friends. Thank you all so much for your support.**

 **Thanks to scrappy8, potterhead90, pettybureaucrat, minahexita for your lovely reviews on the last chapter. It really inspires me to write more. Special thanks to startailsbomber. You made my day :-)**

 **Thanks to the people who have so far added this story as their favourite - BlackAce2137, HG4EVER69, LiteratureSoccerEnthusiast, Looney Farah, ZevieANDHinnyFan, ashsum, benjamindh, bkromhout, gumchewingal123, morring star, potterhead90, readership, smithtk and zorica.**

 **Thanks to all the people who have been following this story - Beeweezy8, BiGDeal, Chatos, , DrLynn19, Enchanted49, Graciebigler, Hime no Bara, IceCold Inc, J Jamie Dupane, LiteratureSoccerEnthusiast, Looney Farah, Man123811, Michael4HPGW, Spinnet, adowsky, ashsun, bkromhout, blackpanther340, elliehigginbottom, gers123, gumchewingal123, hahahhaahhahaah, harrypotterfan89, narangmrinal, pettybureaucrat, potterhead90, readership, smallwji, smithtk, traillite, triggbc and zazuzarzu.**

 **Here's another chapter. Enjoy! :)**

Harry was barely aware of the happenings around him as he made his way to the Head's dorm. He muttered "Bravery" to the half asleep portrait of The Just Lady (the tenth head girl of Hogwarts. A Slytherin known to punish her own housemates for prejudice against muggleborns) and walked in.

The dorm was empty as expected since Hermione was yet to return from Hogsmeade. He cast a drying charm on himself and sat on the couch staring at the fire. The dancing red and orange flames treacherously reminded him of Ginny's beautiful hair. The memories of all the time spent with her in the past six years hanging in the air surrounding him.

He played her words over and over again in his head and embraced the solace of the moment as he began to cry unabashedly. He got up and screamed and pushed the books, kept on the table, to the floor. He upturned the chairs of the dining table and threw his sneakoscope across the room.

Wrapped up in his agony, neither did he notice the portrait door opening and closing, nor the two pairs of feet approaching him slowly. He just remained on the floor, crying at his misfortune.

This was how Ron and Hermione found their best friend of six years. Crouched on the floor, surrounded by thrown books with some of the pages hanging out, pieces of broken glass, upheaveled furniture, the upholstery looking like it'd seen much better days and Harry himself sobbing like he'd lost everything he'd ever held dear.

Hermione was stunned and tears welled in her eyes at the state of the boy whom she loved like her brother. She seemed unable to move, not understanding what had happened in the five hours they'd left him to his own devices. Ron looked equally worried and scared for Harry. Yet it was Ron who rushed towards Harry.

"HARRY! What happened? Tell me please. What is it mate?" Ron asked with his hand rested on Harry's shoulder. Hearing Ron's voice made Hermione move too and she sat on the other side of Harry with her arms around him.

Harry didn't say a word but started crying more as soon as his friends flanked him. Hermione and Ron had been the siblings he'd never had. Every day of his life since the age of eleven had been spent with them, sans the two summer vacations he'd been with the Dursleys before Sirius had come into his life.

The beauty of their friendship was that they always gave each other the space when needed. It was an unspoken agreement and understanding of the other in times like this that made their bond even stronger than that of their peers.

When he eventually stopped sobbing and seemed a bit more stable, Ron spoke, "Harry. Whatever it is, you can tell us. We're here for you no matter what happens."

"Yes, Harry. Ron's absolutely right", agreed Hermione.

Maybe it was the statement that Ron spoke or the way he said it, but it made Harry feel like Ron had an inkling as to what his charade was all about. That, combined with his emotional instabity at that moment, made him narrate everything that had transpired in his life from the moment he had found Cho cheating on him. Ron's face turned red at the mention of Harry having sex with his sister and his hold on Harry slackened when he said he'd apparently addressed her as Cho in his sleep. However, he didn't leave Harry, nor did he launch into the overprotective big brother mode. They let Harry finish the entire tale right till the moment where Ginny ultimately left him heartbroken at the quidditch pitch. Harry somehow was partly hoping Ron would punch him for his mistakes.. atleast that would be better than losing Ginny. Also, he himself felt like he'd made the biggest mistake of his life - not sleeping with her, but not realizing his love for her on time. Now it seemed like everything was lost and that it was lost for good.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I never meant to hurt her. I never meant for things to end up like this. Go on, Ron, beat me up. I deserve it. I messed it all up. I've lost her. She doesn't love me. She doesn't even like me anymore", he said miserably with his head hung and eyes downcast.

"No Harry don't talk like that", said Hermione.

"No 'Mione, he's right. He deserves it", said Ron and punched Harry on his shoulder. Harry didn't even bother defending himself.

"RON! What are you doing? He said he's sorry!"

"Yes. He is sorry and also the biggest idiot in the history of Hogwarts. He's being sorry for the wrong thing. Harry, you are the most ignorant guy if you think even for a second that you've lost Ginny forever", he said.

Harry's head snapped up and his eyes widened so comically fast that Hermione would have laughed her ass off had the situation not been so serious.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, a glimpse of hope in his eyes.

Ron rolled his eyes and said, "you yourself said that she said she can't date you NOW. She said she needed time. She didn't say she'll never give you a chance. She is just scared she's a rebound. She's right. Absolutely right. You are an idiot, that's for sure. Harry, my sister has had a crush on you ever since she could walk and talk. Though, she fell in love with you when she was around twelve, I think. You have been in love with her for the past three years. Honestly, even I noticed it! It's been so obvious. Then you had to do the stupid thing of getting scared about acknowledging your feelings and running behind that Chang girl. None of us even liked her. She used to behave rudely to all of us behind your back. She'd threatened Ginny once and had asked her to stay away from you. Of course Ginny never told you this. But mate, she loves you. Always has. She just never wanted to lose your friendship. Right now though, she's hurt. Badly, if I must add. She needs time mate. Still, you can't give up on her. You need to - I don't know - win her love back or something. Dont give up. She never really gave up on you until you um.. you know whatever happened between you two".

"You think so? You're not angry at me for having -"

"Don't say it!" Ron exclaimed. "I'm not comfortable with the idea of having to talk about.. that. Whatever that you do with my baby sister. I did get angry when you told us about it but I know you both love each other. I - I just want you both to be happy". Times like this, always took Harry by surprise. It was one thing talking to Ron about his life. Though, Ron replying this way always reminded him of the actual maturity his best friend possessed behind the happy-go-lucky guy image.

"He's right, Harry. Umm.. Ginny had told me about that.. that night. She was devastated. She felt you still loved Cho and that you'd regret being with Ginny. She was too scared of losing your friendship and she was also scared of getting hurt again", said Hermione, "but she loves you. I'm positive. You need to woo her Harry. Show her that she is so much more than a rebound. It's high time. She deserves to be made to feel special Harry".

"But - but she's dating that fool Thomas!", he remarked exasperatedly.

"They're not dating. Yet. He's trying hard Harry but no matter what he does, he just can't take your place in her heart. The love you and Ginny share is very different from any infatuation. You both know each other like an old married couple does. Still, you need to win that love like it's your first crush."

Harry ran a hand through his messy hair. "What do I do?"

"You know her more than she knows herself. Start small... like show appreciation for the small achievements she makes, praise her good moves during practice. DO NOT try to behave like an overpossessive boyfriend whenever any other guy is with her. Don't scowl. You dug your own grave. We are helping you out. Which means you CAN'T afford to anger her with petty issues. Have faith in yourself. Don't tell me you haven't watched all the sappy romantic movies that Sirius keeps hidden in his library when you're bored. Woo her Harry. Don't go over board but don't ignore her either. You just start. Ron and I will help you out at every step. Right Ron?"

"Umm.. I'm not really comfortable with planning how to get Gin to snog him. Ugh can you relax on the glare? Seriously, every bloody time. Fine! I'll help you too. Just, just don't get physical, you know. Not in front of me."

Harry was smiling so hard he felt his cheeks might tear. He silently thanked whatever forces existed above for giving him the most wonderful best friends. He got up and tackled both of them in a bone breaking hug, all three smiling widely.

"Ok. So, tomorrow our mission begins. Mission Ginny", said Hermione.

"Mission Ginny", Harry repeated softly. He'd win her back. Ginny Weasley was his lifeline and one did not just give up on life. He'd chase her harder than he'd chased all snitches combined in his entire lifetime. For the first time in the whole day, Harry felt hope and confidence in his love. He'd get his Ginny back. At all costs.

 **A/N: Another chapter comes to an end. Yet, it feels like just the beginning of the love story. Let me know what you think about it. Liked it? Hated it? That review button just has your name on it. So hit it and send me your opinions, comments and your expectations for our very own golden couple. You can also PM me. Thank you all:)**

 **Coming up next: Wooing Ginny**

 **Love you all.**

 **Until next time,**

 **MrsGinPotter**


	10. Wooing Ginny

**Hello my lovely readers:)**

 **Thanks to Dreaming Haven, PhoenixWolfGirl, DrLynn19, pettybureaucrat, fons19, potterhead90, scrappy8 and startailsbomber for your reviews.**

 **Thanks a lot to all the people who have added it as a favourite and are follwing it.**

 **I sincerely apologize for my absence for so long. Work and personal life do take a toll on all of us. Well, without further ado, here we go. Enjoy:)**

Once they were sure Harry was calm enough to not create any more ruckus, Ron and Hermione set to restore the things to their original form and place with quick flicks of their wrists.

Harry was in the kitchen making tea for them all. Once the steaming black liquid was generously poured into three large cups, he fished the cupboards for some of Mrs. Weasley's leftover cookies. Carrying the two trays, he made his way to the now systemic common room.

"Ahem", he cleared his throat at the couple who seemed to be welded together at the lips.

Ron and Hermione sprung apart almost comically and blushed scarlet red.

He set the trays down and sat down opposite to his two best friends with a cup of tea. "So, you guys promised to help me. Soooooo... tell me how do I win her back", he asked with hopeful eyes.

"So", began Hermione, "let's make a plan" and she pulled out a parchment and quill from her bag.

"Tell me all the things Ginny likes and we'll go from there".

Harry let his mind wander to the girl of his dreams and within a fraction of a milisecond his face was lit with the brightest smile.

"She loves lilies. She also loves caramel filled chocolates from Honeydukes. She loves when it snows and she loves the fireworks. She is crazy about quidditch and she likes jewellery when she goes into her so called 'girl mode'. She loves long walks and discussions and jam and toast. She likes listening to soothing muggle music and she sings and dances when she thinks noone's watching. She loves baking but hates the frying pan. She-"

Ron and Hermione shared an amused glance as Harry ranted on and on about Ginny.

"Harry"

"She just loooves flying. Especially at night. It's when the wind -"

"Harry, wait"

"-just a gnome. But she made Luna believe it was some creature or whatnot. She obviously loves pranks but -"

"HARRY!"

"Huh. What?" He snapped out of his daze.

"It's enough to get going for now Harry", Hermione said gently.

"Honestly, mate. How on earth did you not _know_ that you loved her? You know more about her than she does herself I think", said Ron with a small grin.

Harry blushed from head to neck and thanked his lucky stars that he hadn't started talking about her skin or assets. He also realized that he'd been the world's biggest moron for not seeing something that was so obvious all these years.

"Ok, so I have a plan. You take a bouquet of lilies and order a few chocolates that she likes and go to her. Best time would be when she's in the common room. Then you go up to her and apologize again and give her those gifts. She might not melt immediately but it'll be little better. Then each day, starting tomorrow, you do something that she likes. Slow and steady. We'll have her thawed in no time.. then you confess your love to her through fireworks. I know a spell that can arrange letters even with normal fireworks, so we can arrange it here without involving Fred and George. Then she'll say yes and the prince and princess will live happily ever after", Hermione finished beaming at them.

"That, 'Mione, is a brilliant plan. Really. Thanks. I'll start now. You're the best", he said and rushed out the portrait hole.

"He's got it bad, like, really bad", said Ron.

"I know, Ron, I know. I hope everything goes out accordingly. Oh! He forgot to take his Marauder's map! How will he know when to approach Ginny?"

"Don't worry, love. He'll figure it out. It's Harry and Ginny. Everything will work out somehow".

"Yeah", Hermione replied leaning into Ron with a satisfied smile, "it's Harry and Ginny".

 _ **Two hours later**_

The boy-who-lived had ordered the female Weasley's favourite chocolates from Honeydukes via speed delivery and had plucked some lilies from Herbology patch. After making a decent bouquet of the flowers and tying it with a green ribbon, he made his way to the Gryffindor common room.

He had a hard time containing his grin as he imagined, over and over again, the smile that would grace Ginny's face when she sees the gifts.

"Password?" asked The Fat Lady.

"Grubbyplank", said the Head Boy and entered his abode of the last six years.

He saw the back of Ginny's head on the couch and was going to walk upto her when he noticed another figure sitting quite close to her. _Dean._

Harry held the flowers and chocolates behind his back and moved behind a pillar to try to eavesdrop what that _git_ was saying to _his_ girl.

Dean said something very softly to Ginny and she laughed lightly.

"You're mental, Dean", she said.

"No, honestly. You are the prettiest girl in this school. I wonder why I never made a move on you before", replied Dean.

 _Yeah you didn't cause she was dating someone else. Not that you cared much with the way you always stared at her even when you had a girlfriend,_ thought Harry bitterly.

"Oh well, it's all about the timing I guess", said Ginny.

"Yeah, but I'm glad that the timing is perfect now", said Dean. He brushed her hair behind her ear and whispered something in her ear. He then tilted his head to one side as if waiting for a response. Ginny blushed and shyly nodded her head. An unsettling feeling developed in Harry's gut. Dean grinned and cupped her face with one hand and pressed his lips to hers.

Harry was just about to come out of his hiding spot to pry Dean off Ginny when Ginny's hands moved to Dean's neck and returned the kiss.

The world had stopped. It had stopped and it was never going to start again. This is how death probably felt. This is how heartbreak felt. Harry had a tightening in his chest which he doubted would go away by rubbing it or taking any potions. This is what Ginny would have felt every time she saw Harry and Cho kissing. Something wet fell on his hand that was holding the pillar and Harry realized he was crying. Silent tears streamed down his face as he finally wrenched himself away from the pillar and turned his back on the snogging couple. Lead laden feet quietly moved on the carpeted floor back towards the portrait hole. This is how it felt. Nothingness. Emptiness. The emotional turmoil of the past few days had finally ended and he felt like an empty shell. Like an organ had been forcibly removed from his system and he'd never be whole again. They say the subconscious registers the common routes and actions for you. Which would have been the case cause Harry would never remember how he left the Gryffindor common room, reached his own dormitory, gave the password and went inside.

The door shut behind him and Ron and Hermione looked up from the parchments of homework that were strewn across the table.

"Oh Harry, you forgot to take the Map. Did you find her? Harry, Harry are you - are you crying? What happened?"

"She kissed him".

"Who kissed whom, mate?"

"Gin.. she kissed Dean".

"Oh Harry! It .. you shouldn't lose hope. It must not mean anything."

"I saw it, Hermione. I saw them. She ... she was ok with it. She wants to move on. Maybe I'm too late. Maybe, maybe it's all over", he said dejectedly.

"No! Harry, Ginny loves you. She said so herself. You.. just talk to her... confess your feelings again. Tell her to leave Dean -"

"No".

"But Harry-"

"I said NO Hermione! I'm not going to pressurize her into anything. Yeah, she loved me. So what? Why should she give up everything the day I decide to realize my mistake. She was right. I've fucked this up. I am not going to try to take away her freedom and wishes from her. If ... if this is what she wants, fine. I'll. . I can just wait. Like she did. Nothing else. I-I'm going to bed", he said and entered his room with shoulders slumped and rejection plastered on his face.

 _ **Same day, Gryffindor girls dormitories : 10 PM**_

Ginny Weasley sat in front of her mirror and brushed her long fiery locks, lost deep in thought.

Harry. Harry had told her he loved her but she was too hurt to trust him so soon. She needed time. Dean... Dean was a sweet guy. He'd asked her to the ball and he'd kissed her today. She smiled at the memory. Her mind treacherously pulled her back to another kiss or rather kisses.. by a black haired green eyed wizard. Dean's kiss was nothing compared to Harry's. But of course, she loved Harry and not Dean. Still, she wouldn't go running to Harry. What if she was just a rebound? She wouldn't be able to handle another heart break. She needed to stay away from him. She always ended up getting hurt when Harry was involved. She decided to give her complete try to the relationship with Dean.

Ginny was snapped out of her musings by the tapping on her window.

"Hedwig", she exclaimed.

She rushed to the window and let the snowy owl enter. "What is it girl?" She removed a parcel from Hedwig's leg and fed a couple of owl treats to her. The owl affectionately nibbled her finger before soaring into the black sky.

Ginny opened the parcel and gasped. Inside was a box of her favourite caramelized chocolates and a shabbily made bouquet of white lilles. Something so plain, yet so Harry. As she opened the chocolates a note fell from it. With trembling fingers and heart thudding against her chest, she opened the note and read it.

 _"Hey Gin._

 _I don't know if you'll read this letter or if you're too mad at me to even open the parcel, yet here I am. I had come by the common room today evening to give these to you in person but I accidentally walked into you and Dean. I apologize for it. Gin I- I don't know what to say. You were right. You were absolutely right. I've hurt you. A lot. I've been so stupid. I don't expect you to just forget everything in one go and be with me. I just want to say that I'm - I'm happy for you Gin. If you're really happy with Dean then... I couldn't ask for anything more. Your friendship is the most important thing for me in this world Gin. You're the most important person to me and I don't want to lose you. I just wanted you to know that I'm always here for you. Whenever you need me. I'll be your 3 A.M. floo call and your boxing bag when you're angry. I'll .. I'll still be your best friend Gin. I want to be. Please don't take that away from me. I'd understand if you don't want to talk to me now. Really I would.. but just know that Harry is always there for Ginny. Irrespective of the circumstances. Always._

 _Wish you all the happiness in the world._

 _Yours,_

 _Harry"_

By the time Ginny finished reading the letter it was covered with her tear drops that blotched the ink at places. She opened her desk drawer and put the box and the note inside. She placed the flowers on her desk near the frame that showed two youngsters in happier times, wrapped in each others arms and laughing after a quidditch victory.

She hugged her pillow and let her sobs lull her to sleep.

In another tower, the Head Boy was too drifting off to sleep, a photo of a red haired beauty clutched in his hand over his chest and tear stains randomly dispersed on his shirt and pillow.

 **A/N: Aargghhh please don't kill me! It's an offense and there are still many places in the world that I want to visit. Sooo what's your take on this? Are you satisfied with Ginny's decision? What about Harry's letter? How was Hermione's plan? What do you think will happen next? Let me know. Also, I'd like to add that English is not my first language. So if you happen to find any errors, please feel free to let me know:)**

 **I've been going through a rough patch right now. Sooo let me know your thoughts on this one. Also, the next chapter might be the ball. So any ideas? Review, review. I love hearing from you people and it's your support that keeps me going. I'll try to update the next chapter soon.**

 **Until next time,**

 **MrsGinPotter**


	11. New Beginnings and Preparations

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **Special thanks to all the people who added this story as a favourite and the people who are following it. I'm sorry I'm unable to individually thank each one of you at the moment.**

 **A big shoutout to Dreaming Haven for taking the time to write such a detailed review. It really means a lot to me:)**

 **Thanks to triggbc, scrappy8, tmtcltb, isabel380, startailsbomber, catmerrill and Angry Villager for your lovely reviews.**

 **Thanks to pettybureaucrat for your message:) I'm sorry your review somehow isn't showing on the profile:(**

 **Thanks to potterhead90 for your message:)**

 **Umm, Angry Villager.. I'm afraid I didn't quite understand your review. Burn whom? :-P**

 **I am always overwhelmed by the response I receive from all my readers. Thanks a lot to you all.**

 **Without taking more of your time, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy:)**

 **-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-**

 **THE NEW BEGINNING**

The cool breeze ruffled her hair as Ginny stood by the window of the Gryffindor common room. Arms crossed in front of her chest, she was lost deep in thought staring at the view of the quidditch pitch. So engrossed in her musings, she didn't notice a figure approach and stand next to her.

"It looks beautiful, doesn't it? The sunrise?" said a voice from next to her.

Ginny startled at the sound and turned to her left. Although she had been engrossed in watching the pitch and the golden hoops and not the sunrise, she gave a small smile to the boy and said, "yeah.. it is".

"But not as beautiful as you, Ginny", said her companion. He turned her completely towards him and held her shoulders, "I couldn't stop thinking about you the whole night. Just couldn't get our kiss out of my head. Ginny, you. . You are the most beautiful girl I've met.. Your personality, your smile.. I just.. you could say I'm smitten" he said with a nervous grin.

Ginny blushed at the compliments, "Dean, you're flattering me".

"No. No, I'm not. Whatever I said yesterday and whatever I'm saying today is true. Absolutely. Ginny I can't promise that I'd be the perfect person but I can promise that I'll do everything to make you smile. I'll try to be the perfect boyfriend. Would you please do the honour of going out with me?"

Ginny stayed quiet for a moment. A future with Dean seemed promising. It seemed happy. Not filled with tears and heartbreak like with Harry. She deserved happiness, didn't she? She deserved to be cherished and not being treated like the second best. She looked into Dean's eyes. He waited patiently for her answer with a big smile on his face.

"Yes. Yes, I'll go out with you", she replied with a smile of her own.

Dean grinned and bent down to kiss her fervently on the lips. He cupped her face as they broke apart and kissed her forehead.

"Come on. Let's go have breakfast, beautiful", he said and pulled her out of the common room by her hand.

 **HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG**

Harry Potter sat at the Gryffindor table pushing around the eggs on his plate while staring at the wall in front of him. His view was suddenly obstructed by two figures sitting down opposite him.

"Hey Harry", said Hermione. She looked at him with concern and placed her hand on his arm. It shook him out of his reverie. "Oh. Hey 'Mione, Ron. How are you? Good? Great", he said while forcing a smile on his face.

"Mate. Just go talk to her. Once. Just.. You're not really giving up on her, are you?" asked Ron.

"I've told you guys yesterday. I'm not going to burden her anymore. I sent her a letter yesterday with the gifts I got for her. I told her I'd be there for her no matter what. I plan to stick to it. If she's happy with him.. so be it. I am content being her friend as long as that's what she wants. No I am not going to do anything to woo her anymore. I saw her yesterday and it's. . Look guys, I appreciate your concern. But I'm too late now. It's just too late", he replied dejectedly.

"Harry. I don't even know what to say... This is all so messed up. If only I'd spoken to you when Ginny asked me not to.. This isn't how it was supposed to happen. I can't see you like-" Hermione ended abruptly while staring off at the staircase. Harry and Ron turned to look in the direction. Not just the Golden Trio but most of the Gryffindors were now looking at the new couple that descended towards the table. Seamus got up and patted his best friend on the back and gave him a bro hug before sitting down again. Many others congratulated them and a few looked at Harry, perhaps anticipating a fit by the boy who lived.

Harry, however, just stared at Ginny as she walked, hand in hand, with Dean. She hadn't noticed him yet and was blushing at something Dean said. As they approached the table, she looked in his direction and slowed down a bit. Harry gave her an encouraging smile and a nod and she smiled back in return. They came and joined the group.

It was eerily quiet as each person waited for the other to speak. Dean looked at all of them with a confused expression and was about to say something when Harry beat him to it. "Dean, Ginny.. Congrats!", he said with as much fake cheeriness as he could muster. Dean thanked him.

Harry placed his hand on Ginny's, both ignoring the tingling that they felt at the contact, and squeezed her hand once before releasing, "I'm really happy for you Gin. Dean's a nice bloke and he'd take care of you. Won't you, mate?"

"Haha, of course I would. I'm really lucky that she said yes though. She's a great girl", replied Dean.

"She is, isn't she?" said Harry pensievely. He shook himself out of his misery and got up from the table.

Slinging his bag on his shoulder, he looked at them all with a smirk, "Six pm, quidditch practice. Dont be late, Weasley and Weasley. Or I'll knock you both off the team". His remark was met by an indignant 'hey!' from Ron, laughter from Dean, a small smile from Hermione and a playful glare from Ginny. "Bet your arse you couldn't knock us out, Potter. Ron, maybe you could do without. But you wouldn't last five minutes without your star chaser", she said with her eyebrows raised and a smirk on her lips.

Harry laughed and said, "I know I wouldn't .. I mean the team wouldn't last five minutes without you. I'll see you guys on the pitch", and he turned away from them and exited the Great Hall quickly towards his Charms class. Quick enough to hide the tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

 **-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-**

 **PREPARATIONS**

Hours turned to days and days turned to weeks as their lives proceeded to return to normalcy. Or atleast, the imitation of normalcy. Ginny and Dean seemed to be happy in their relationship, with the occassional fights here and there. Harry pretended to be nonchalant about the whole ordeal even though it'd tear him up seeing Ginny in the arms of Dean every passing day. He'd put on a smile on his face during the day and spend the nights crying silent tears in the confinement of his room. His and Ginny's friendship also seemed to be back to normal. Only thing, it wasn't quite normal anymore. Harry never got angry seeing Ginny with Dean and never shouted at her if she'd be late for the practice because of Dean. Ginny never went to him whenever she was upset due to Dean's behaviour and kept all the fights to herself. Dean always acted too caring towards her. Although she liked all the attention he showered on her, sometimes it became too overbearing for the girl who'd learnt to never depend on anyone for anything. Nevertheless, Dean was the epitome of the perfect boyfriend and a girl couldn't really ask for more. She was happy with him. She might not be in love with him yet but she certainly had come to care a lot for him.

The day of the Ball was soon approaching and hence the girls decided to go shopping for their dresses to Hogsmeade one fine Sunday.

"I'm so glad we're having some girl time today Ginny. No offence to your brother but he is completely horrible company when you want to shop for clothes. Doesn't give any opinion and keeps bugging me to finish fast so we could go eat", said Hermione while shaking her head at the thought of her annoying but adorable boyfriend.

"Hahaha I totally agree. Ron has the patience of a jelly bean. What you see in him is still beyond me but you two are annoyingly cute together. Besides I get to be your sister in a few years so it's all good", said Ginny as they trudged the snow covered path to Là Femmé.

Hermione blushed at the red head's comment and said, "Oh I don't know ... I mean, Ron hasn't really asked me yet".

Ginny snorted, "Yeah. You most likely have to be the one to propose anyway. My arse of a brother is too thick sometimes. Besides, anyone who's seen you two can attest to the fact that the two of you would end up married. Merlin, you both already act like an old married couple", she chuckled.

"Oh please. We are hardly the perfect example. You and Harry are more like the old married couple than anyone else in the whole of Hogwarts", she said offhandedly.

Ginny stopped in her tracks and Hermione realized that she was walking alone.

"Oh Ginny. I'm.. I'm so sorry. I didn't.. It just..", Hermione stuttered.

"It's ok Hermione. It happens. Though we've both moved on now. I'm with Dean and Harry seems joyous enough too. So all's well", she said with a small smile.

"Come on now or all the nice dresses would be taken", she said and dragged Hermione along without giving her a chance to opine about her statement.

They tried dresses after dresses till they finally agreed to the ones best suited for their skin tone and physique.

After visiting a few more shops to complete their ensemble, the two witches made their way back to the carriages.

"Soooo... how's Dean?" asked Hermione.

"He is nice.. He takes good care of me. Never lets me carry books, gives me a rose everyday, offers his help to do my homework... all in all.. a perfect boyfriend .. every girl's dream", she said with as much enthusiasm as Hermione has while riding brooms. Though she put on a smile to hide her confused feelings. "Not to mention, ruggedly handsome". Both the girls giggled at this.

"Oh yes, that he is. I heard Parvati and Lavender swooning over him just yesterday during dinner. So, is he really gifted in the bedroom or were those girls making it all up?" Asked Hermione while waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh.. oh we haven't really... I mean.. we've just snogged. Nothing else yet", said Ginny blushing.

"What? Really? Like not even hands roaming? But haven't the two of you been dating for like... a month and a half now?"

"Well, yes. But.. I .. I just need time. He tried to go further than kissing a few times but I stopped him. He's very understanding. Never pressurizes me".

"That's great, Ginny. Are you happy though? With Dean?"

"Yeah I am. He's what any girl could ask for. Besides, he likes me a lot. What's there not to be happy?" asked Ginny rheotorically.

Hermione didn't reply but just followed Ginny's line of sight to a messy black haired bespectacled boy who was chatting with Hagrid and laughing, unaware that he was being watched.

 **-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-**

 **A/N: Oooookkkkkkk... and that's a wrap.. for this chapter. I know this chapter was just a filler of sorts. I wanted to add the ball also to this chapter but it'd become too lengthy. So, the next chapter is the ball. I promise.**

 **Let me know your thoughts on this chapter. Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Review, favourite, follow.**

 **What do you think of Harry's reaction towards the new couple? What do you think will happen next?**

 **Also, I could use ideas for the ball. How do you think should be the dresses that the girls wear? Do you think Harry should have a date or go stag to prove his point? Do you think the Ball should go smoothly or do you want some drama.. review review and let me know your beautiful thoughts.**

 **Also, a small announcement. I'm planning to start a Dramione fic soon. I have the idea for the story, just have to put it in words. I'll probably reveal the plot of that story in the author's note of the next chapter :) I plan on updating my other story "Love at request" soon. Just been busy with studies and what not.**

 **Your thoughts about my new fic and my other story?**

 **Let me know your thoughts and opinions. I value them a lot and they act as the biggest motivation for me.**

 **Thank you,**

 **Until next time,**

 **MrsGinPotter**


	12. VERY IMPORTANT

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **Hello everyone:)**

 **Sooo, I'm kind of in need of a little motivation right now. The next chapter is THE BALL so I'd love if you all could add in your pretty little thoughts to the following points.**

 **1\. The dresses of Hermione and Ginny - What colour do you think should it be?**

 **2\. Harry - stag(goes alone) or with a date?**

 **3\. What do you think is going to happen at the ball? Smooth or drama?**

 **4\. Any particular theme for the ball?**

 **Please let me know your opinions and I'd try to update the next chapter faster.**

 **Love you all:)**

 **MrsGinPotter**


	13. Malfoy

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **Hello! I know I told some people the ball would be out within two days of the previous Author's note but I got busy. I'm really really sorry.**

 **Thanks a lot to all the people adding this as a favourite and following it :-)**

 **Thanks a ton to tmtcltb, scrappy8, cmfisher, isabel380, lizziemarie0589, CA Hawkins, startailsbomber, pettybureaucrat,catmerrill, criss, HG4EVER69, Denise, Cosmyk Angel and Cecelia of Tarth for your lovely and helpful reviews.**

 **I know, I know this was supposed to be the ball but once I started writing, I just couldn't stop. It felt too important to miss. So there you go:)**

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Chapter 10: Malfoy

The coming week saw Hogwarts bustling with energy and excitement. The Heads and the Prefects had been entrusted with the task of putting up the decorations and planning the entire event. Which was why Friday evening saw the Great Hall in a chaos of colours and charmed decorations.

Hermione, alongwith Padma and Pansy, was enchanting the lanterns to reflect different coloured lights. The house rivalry had ended soon after the complete defeat of Voldemort and blood purity nonsense long forgotten, the students now got indulged in a friendly banter during Quidditch matches.

Parvati and Susan were levitating streamers and balloons to stick to the walls.

Ron, Ernie and Justin were helping Hagrid set up the Christmas trees in the four corners of the Hall.

Harry and Draco Malfoy were transforming the four house tables and benches into circular tables and chairs that looked as if made of ice. Harry was trying, and failing, to make the chair look like a throne.

"Honestly Potter. How you passed all these years is beyond me", teased Draco Malfoy while correcting the design with a flick of his wand. Harry scowled in his direction and replied, "I managed to change everything so far, didn't I? It's just these complicated patterns that Hermione suggested... honestly I don't think anyone pays so much attention to such details".

They sat on the said chairs after finishing one half of the hall and Draco chuckled, "You're as gifted in appreciation of the beauty of delicate things as Crabbe is gifted with words. That doesn't mean everyone else can't notice my beautiful handiwork".

Harry just deepened his scowl and put his tongue out.

"And that, my friend, is the proof of your maturity", said Draco with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"Whatever, Malfoy", he said while looking at the surounding decorations. The senior prefects were doing all the complicated work of Transfiguation and Charms. The junior prefects were to come anytime soon to add the finishing touches. As soon as this though had crossed his mind, he saw Ginny Weasley coming into the hall alongwith Colin Creevey and the sixth year prefects of the remaining three houses. "So, who are you taking to the Ball, Malfoy?" Harry asked absentmindedly.

Draco observed the wistful look on Harry's face and replied, "Astoria Greengrass. She's a fifth year".

Harry turned to him with an amused expression and asked, "Greengrass? Is she related to Daphne?"

"Yup. Her younger sister. I've kind of.. liked her for some time now and well, I think she likes me too".

"That's great", replied the boy wonder with a small smile, "to have someone whom you like, like you back. Not everyone is so blessed, you know".

Draco opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted.

"Blessed about what?", asked a voice above them. Both the boys lifted their heads to see Ginny Weasley standing there with a questioning look.

Harry stumbled to answer, "Uh. I was just saying.. I mean-"

"He means not everyone is as blessed as me to have devilishly good looks", said Draco with a smirk.

Harry frowned at him and Ginny laughed which caused him to stare at her in indignation, "Gin! I didn't say that! And you, Malfoy, you're a git you know. You're hardly good looking and - would you both stop laughing!"

"Aww Potter. Jealousy won't get you anywhere. It is what it is. If that wasn't what you were talking about, then what was it?"

Seeing the glare Harry was throwing in his direction, he decided to redirect the topic. "Anyway, so whom are you taking to the ball Potter?" he asked casually.

Ginny looked at him with curiosity and tried to curb the growing feeling of jealousy at the thought of some faceless girl dancing with Harry.

Harry avoided her eyes determinedly and replied stiffly, "No-one".

"No-one? Now, although you can't match me, but surely the boy who lived would have a hoard of girls hoping to go with?"

"Yeah, well, none of them is someone I'd want to go with. Besides, I'm the Head Boy, would have a lot of work", he covered.

"Granger's Head Girl. She's surely going with Weaslebee. I'm sure you could manage a date alongwith your duties", Draco prodded knowing fully well who was privy to their conversation.

"Drop it, Malfoy. Since when have you been so interested in my lack of date? Let's get back to work. Do I need to remind you we've finished only one half of the Hall and the sixth year prefects are already here. We need to finish our work so they can take over. Come on", he said and moved to the other side of the Hall, unable to stay in Ginny's presence without the risk of blabbering his feelings.

"I'd love to stay and chat, Weaslette. But you heard Potter. Things to do, places to be", he told Ginny while getting to his feet. Though he decided to do something for his foe turned sort of friend. After the defeat of Voldemort, Harry had been the first one to accept his apoligy and give him a chance. With the golden trio on his side, he and other Slytherins found their way to the normal wizarding life. Hence, he turned back to face her, "By the way, I'm assuming you're going with your boyfriend? Thomas?"

Ginny shifted her gaze from Harry's retreating back to Draco, "Uh yeah. I'm going with Dean".

"Hmmm.. that's nice. Funny that I used to think you'd end up with Scarhead there", he said nodding to where Harry was standing across the Hall. Ginny's eyes widened , "Wh-What? Why would you think that?"

"Not just me. Everyone always thought you two would end up together. I used to think the sexual tension could be cut with my Prefect's badge. Oh well, people could be delirious. Thomas atleast doesn't have a weird scar and those horrid glasses. They might be a put off for any beautiful girl, i agree".

Ginny's nostrils flared, "Harry is extremely handsome the way he is. Also, he is a great person. Not that you'd know, ferret", she retorted with her arms crossed.

Draco lifted his hands in mock surrender, "Whoa. Easy there. I was just joking. Can't poke fun at him on his face nowadays. Might burst into tears the way he's been", he said while carefully observing her face.

"What do you mean the way he's been?"

"Tut tut Weaslette. And here I thought you were his best mate. Potter's as jovial as Filch nowadays. Doesn't come up with half decent retort. I'm thinking he's been imperiused. That or he's channeling the spirit of The Bloody Baron. He's been like this for more than a month now. You wouldn't happen to know the reason, would you?" he asked flippantly.

Ginny paled at his words and looked back towards Harry who was transfiguring a chair with concentration. There seemed to be a dullness around him. Ron and Hermione were talking to him with enthusiasm but were getting just a nod or a forced smile in return. Had she been wrong in thinking that Harry didn't care about her anymore?

"Anyway, I'd better go and bring the poor bloke out of his misery or he'll end up breaking the chair with his extremely ordinary skills", he said and walked towards the Golden trio with a small smirk leaving Ginny to ponder over the happenings in their lives.

Malfoy reached his work partner for the evening and started helping him create ice thrones for the students.

"Weasley, Granger", he nodded.

"Malfoy", they nodded back.

"What took you so long Malfoy?" asked Harry trying to sound nonchalant.

"Oh nothing. You know, was just telling the Weaslette that I'm available if she decides to ditch Thomas", he replied while trying to keep a straight face.

Harry tightened the grip on his wand, "You said you liked Greengrass Junior. What happened to that?" he asked while gritting his teeth. How many guys would he have to compete against in order to win Ginny. He sighed. As if he could ever win Ginny. She hated him now.

"Stop strangling your wand Potter or it might crumble under the pressure. I was joking. Was just asking her about her OLWs". Harry visibly relaxed and his three companions shared a knowing look.

"So, Potter, I presume you've finally realized your hidden love for the Weaslette?"

Harry dropped his wand in shock and turned to look at the blonde.

He retrieved it and asked him, "What? What are you saying? I-I don't".

The Malfoy heir rolled his eyes looking at the other two and they sniggered back. "Honestly, has he always been so dumb? Don't bother answering that. It was a rheotorical question. Did the Dark Lord manage to addle your brain, Potter? Everyone knows Potter. We're not all blind, you know. See, that's why we, unlike you, don't wear glasses", he quipped.

"Why are you so interested in my personal life, Malfoy? I didn't know you cared. Or are we finally becoming buds?"

"Ah, you wound me. We've always been the best of buds", he replied while holding a hand to his chest at which Hermione and Ron burst out laughing. "On a serious note, you've been awfully like an Inferi for the past month or so. It's getting tiring. Granger and Weasley are always busy eating each other's face off-" "Hey" "-and you too act like this. Honestly, life is too boring without having anyone to have a healthy argument with. So, what are you going to do about Thomas?"

Harry sighed. Though Malfoy didn't know what had transpired between them, he had somehow figured out Harry was miserable due to Ginny being with Dean. "I can't really do anything now. She's happy with him and I just have to accept it. I'm her friend after all".

"Friend. What a whole load of toadstool. Now you listen here, Potter. She might be with Thomas but I'd bet half my Gringotts trust fund that she's secretly in love with you. Even if she doesn't know about it. But if you act like a fool and sit doing nothing, you'd be babysitting their kids in a few years who would call you Uncle. So if you want to save yourself from that predicament, you've got to act. Let her know what you feel".

"The world must be ending. Malfoy's giving love advice. What next? Snape snogging Filch?" asked Ron.

"That was an image I could have done without, Weasley. And I'd like a better comparison the next time you're subjected to the hidden talents of the great Draco Malfoy".

"Oh shut up both of you. It's not that simple, you know. She knows he loves her. He messed up some time back and she isn't ready to trust him again", provided Hermione.

"Then make her trust you. Ah that was a good move. Not going with anyone to the ball", said Draco.

Harry scowled, "It wasn't a move. I genuinely can't go with anyone who isn't Ginny".

"Then make her see that. Remind her again and again subtly till she surrenders to her feelings. But Merlin knows you lack the art of subtelity amongst other things. So, I'd help you out. First-"

"I didn't ask for your help"

"-you ask her for a dance tonight as a friend. Then you tell her why you didn't get a partner and blabber your feelings a bit. Or you could always hex Thomas to leave her"

"I'm not hexing Dean, as much as I want to. She'd never talk to me if I did".

"Fine then, talk to her and soon. Or start learning how to change diapers of the babies of one Ginevra Thomas. Ah.. last chair done and I'm off. Later Gryffindors. I need to find my date for tomorrow for some heart to heart. Oh and if this conversation leaves the three of you, I'll set a bludger to your back. Not good for my image, you know", he added with a wink and left.

"He really has changed. I knew getting turned into a ferret could affect your brain", said Ron while shaking his head.

"He's right, you know Harry. You can't just sit doing nothing", ssid Hermione.

Harry just looked at them and chanced a glance at Ginny who was changing the colour of the table covers. Her hair falling out of the makeshift bun and framing her beautiful face.

"Hermione, where's your stash of Witch Weekly?" he asked absentmindedly.

"Umm, it's in the lowest rack of the bookshelf of our common room", she replied confusedly.

"Great! I'll see you later", and without a word, dashed to the dorm as Ron and Hermione looked cluelessly at each other.

"He needs to sort out his priorities", said Ron as Hermione frantically nodded.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **A/N: So, what do you think of Malfoy? Why do you think Harry wanted Witch Weekly? Let me know your thoughts. That's the only thing that motivates me to keep writing :) Check out my profile image. Do you like the mask? I shall explain it in the next chapter in detail.**

 **Review and I might post the ball tomorrow itself. It's almost done.**

 **Up next: The Ball. I swear. Or you could kill me. I give you permission.**


	14. The Ball - part 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **As promised I have the next chapter for you.**

 **I'd like to clear the confusion about Malfoy. As I'd told in my first chapter, this story is AU after Prisoner Of Azkaban. In their fourth year, Voldemort was prevented from resurrecting again and that piece of soul was destroyed as were the other Horcruxes. Harry was never a Horcrux. Draco never took the Mark. It was just prejudice about blood purity and hence, after the death of Voldemort, the wizarding society tried to mend itself by giving the children a chance to redeem themselves and most of them did change. Some animosity did exist but nothing significant. Major changes were seen in Draco and Pansy amongst a few others and the rest of the students did forgive them eventually.**

 **I'd like to thank the people who have added this story as a favourite and are following it. I'm really sorry that I'm unable to individually thank you as of late and I hope that you'll understand.**

 **Thanks a lot to scrappy8, Cecelia of Tarth, tmtcltb, pettybureaucrat, Cosmyk Angel and Dreaming Haven for your reviews:)**

 **A shout out to guest named CRISS.. you described my feelings about the whole ordeal where Ginny isn't trusting him so clear. Thanks a lot:)**

 **Acknowledgments and shout outs at the end of this chapter.**

 **Finally, the first part of the chapter you were all waiting for.**

Chapter 11: THE BALL - PART1

Saturday arrived soon and the halls were all empty. Their meals were being served in their respective common rooms as the Great Hall no longer housed the four house tables. Entry into The Great Hall had been banned till the Ball and whoever wished to play Quidditch or spend time on the grounds had to use the other routes to go out. Not that many people wished to go out. A few girls had started preparing for their special evening and a few guys could be seen struggling last minute to get a date.

Rumours were rife that Millicent Bullstrode was going to make Crabbe and Goyle fight to decide whom she'd go to the ball with, as both of them had asked her out. Luna Lovegood had been seen early morning trying to find the Blibbering Humdinger to put in her hair. Seamus Finnigan was trying to bribe the prefects to add Firewhisky to their punch. His efforts would however be futile, as he'd been reminded by the Slytherin sixth year prefects. The brains of the Golden Trio - the smartest witch of their generation had charmed the punch in such a way that alcohol would bounce off the bowls and cups.

The boys were mainly either outside playing quidditch or indoors causing mayhem. Gryffindor Common Room was more crowded than usual. Just for the day the food was unlimited and without a time frame. It'd keep refilling in their rooms. Neville was eating a chocolate every hour to calm his nerves. Dean and Seamus were playing exploding snap and Ron engaged Hermione in a battle of wizard's chess.

Lavender and Parvati didn't come down from their room even once. Instead, they sent a second year to get breakfast for them in their room as they had applied face packs. 'Madam Polkein's Glowing Beauty Face Pack' as Lavender had blabbered and tried to persuade Hermione and Ginny to use it too, both of whom had politely declined.

"Knight to H4", commanded Ron to his black chess piece which moved and hit Hermione's bishop on the head.

"How do you win every single time!" exclaimed Hermione.

Ron gave an amused smile and said, "I haven't won yet".

"Oh but you will. Once I move my queen, since I don't have any option, yeah I can it now itself. You're going to win and you know it too. Stop smirking! I hate you!"

"I love you too", he laughed. "Where's Ginny? Don't tell me she's beautifying herself".

Dean snorted from nearby, "As if. She's gone out for a game of quidditch with Demelza. I keep telling her to pamper herself but she doesn't act half like a girl".

"What does that mean? Don't you like my sister the way she is?" asked Ron while clenching his fist.

"Calm down mate. I do like her a lot. It's just she needs to take care of herself, is all. She wears herself out too much".

"That's Ginny for you. That's what sets her apart from everyone else, isn't it? She doesn't need someone to protect her. She just needs someone to be with her while she lives her life the way she wants to", said Harry who had just entered from the Portrait Hole.

"The last time I checked, she was my girlfriend, Harry. It'd be best if you don't advise me what to do", replied Dean.

"I'm sorry. I .. I wasn't advising.. just came out. Don't worry, won't happen again", said Harry and went to sit with his two best mates.

"It's ok, I'm sorry too. I just got a bit carried away", said Dean and both boys nodded to each other and went back to their business.

"Hmph. Good you're here Harry. Take over my turn. I'm going back to the dorm to do a bit of reading and then I'll get dressed. Ginny will come to my room to get ready. Dean? Can you come alongwith Ron to pick us up from the Head's dorm? So she doesn't have to walk around the castle?" asked Hermione.

"Sure", replied Dean with a smile.

Hermione smiled back and left for the dorm.

"What did you need that magazine for?" asked Ron resetting the chess pieces.

"Oh just reading", he said evasively while giving Ron a look that they were surrounded by people. Ron just looked confused and frowned but let the topic slide for the moment.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 _ **Later that evening**_

"Hermione. 'Mione wake up", Ginny said while shaking Hermione where she lay on the couch with a book on her stomach.

"Five minutes mom", she mumbled.

Ginny giggled, "HERMIONE! THEY'VE PREPONED THE NEWTS!" she shouted.

"What! Oh my God! I haven't even studied anything! How could they do this!", she got up and started lifting her books frantically while Ginny burst out laughing.

"I've to prepare my schedule. When is it and why are you laughing? Merlin Ginny! That was NOT FUNNY!" She sat down and exhaled loudly.

"It's not my fault. I tried waking you up normally. You didn't wake up. It's already five. The ball is at seven so hurry up. We need to get ready and I need to show you something I got", she said excitedly.

"What?"

"Well, I was sitting in my room after playing quidditch and after some time I got a parcel delivered by an owl. It was from 'The Dazzles'! There was no note attached but I think it's obvious who it'd be from. Here have a look!", she said excitedly while shoving a rectangular parcel under Hermione's nose.

Hermione looked at the elegant box and opened it and gasped. Lying in the box was an extremely thin gold chain with a small pendant at the end that was shaped like the symbol of infinity except that it was vertical. A tear drop shaped ruby adorned one gap while a tear drop shaped emerald adorned another. "Ginny, this is just so beautiful! It's so elegant and it'll match your dress and it completely matches your mask! Who is it from?"

"Dean, of course. I mean he didn't write a note and neither did he give any indication that he was going to buy it but I showed him my mask and asked him to get his of the same colour so... obviously it would be him. This is the first gift from him that I actually love so much. I've never liked anything that he gives me, you know", she said laughing a little.

"Hmm.. that's really thoughtful of him this time then. Ok let's go to my room and get ready. We don't have much time!"

The two girls walked to her room and shut it behind them. After the lock clicking shut was heard, there was a slight disturbance in the air and a person materialized out of thin air. He smiled at the closed door sadly, folded his cloak and went to his own room next to Hermione's and shut it quietly.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 _ **In the Head Girl's room**_

"Is it done yet?" asked Hermione impatiently for the tenth time.

"For Merlin's sake, Hermione! Be patient, will you? And don't open your eyes or you'll ruin my efforts. Now, open your mouth wide as if in a huge smile and hold it still. Yeah.. that's it. Rub your lips together for just a second. There. Perfect. Now it's done. Keep your eyes closed. I've done basic make up on my face and I've applied lipstick. You just have to do my eyes after two minutes. Let yours dry first".

After some time, "Alright open your eyes".

Hermione opened her eyes and looked into the mirror. Ginny had given her a dark blue smokey eyed look and had applied burgundy lip stick. Her hair was now smoothened with Sleekeazy and charmed straight with light waves. It reached her mid back. A small portion from both sides was pinned up and she had parted her entire hair volume in three parts with the major portion going down her back and one part on front of each side. A long fringe adorned her face on either side.

"Like what you see?" asked Ginny as she watched Hermione admire herself in the mirror.

"Ginny! I look so.. wow. I look nice and mature. Oh Ginny! Thank you so much!", she exclaimed.

"Haha.. Mione. You always look pretty. I just highlighted a few features that's it. Ok now, if you're quite down admiring yourself, ouch don't hit me. Yeah then come and do my eye make up".

Hermione rushed to her side and began her work on Ginny's eyes. She applied black eye liner and black and gold glitter eye shadow. She'd already applied red lipstick.

"Thanks Mione. Alright. Time to get into our dresses".

After they finished wearing the dresses and shoes they stood in front of the floor length, magically widened mirror to admire themselves.

Hermione wore a deep V-neck gown that showed off an ample amount of cleavage. Her gown was black till her waist, it was held in place by a thin silver belt and then the gown fell loosely till her ankles while the colour changed gradually from black to midnight blue to navy blue. She wore silver peep toe heels and an expensive diamond bracelet gifted to her by her parents. She'd decided to leave her neck bare and had long silver earrings studded with diamonds. The earrings had been given to her by Ron when he'd asked her for the ball. She grinned at her reflection and wore her mask that was elaborately designed and covered more than half of her face. Her smokey eyes in stark contrast with her silver mask.

"Wow, 'Mione. Guys are going to be drooling today and Ron will probably faint looking at you. You look so damn sexy!", exclaimed Ginny.

Hermione laughed and blushed at her friend's comment and replied, "You're the one to talk? Have you seen yourself? No-one can match up to you today. You look so beautiful and sexy at the same time".

Ginny glanced back at her reflection. She was wearing gold heels with ankle strap. Her pale gold silk gown was strapless and had a sweetheart neckline. It tightly hugged her chest and was adorned with delicate sequins till her waist where it was adorned with a dark gold belt. Her belt was designed as large golden fall leaves and outlined her slim waist. Below the waist, the gown was tight till her mid hips showing off her alluring curves and then fell to the ankles in layers. The gown below the waist was covered in extremely fine gold net and the entire ensemble, together with her pale skin gave her the appearance of a royal angel. She had put on the pendant apparently given to her by Dean and it reached two inches above her neckline. She had applied bright red lipstick and her fiery red hair had been charmed into soft curls and put up in an elegant updo with a few wavy tendrils framing her oval face.

Her mask was dark gold in colour but with well crafted design such that it looked extremely delicate. Along it's lower margins, it was adorned with small beads that were alternately red and green in colour, hence coinciding with her pendant. The mask rested just atop her upper cheek and showed most of her face. It gave her a mystical appearance.

The girls beamed at each other.

"Wait, Ginny. I have an idea. Hold on", Hermione took her wand out from it's holster that she'd strapped onto her thigh and waved it over Ginny's belt. The small strings connecting one leaf to another changed to alternate red and green. It was so minute, that it'd be seen yet not be completely in the eye.

"This looks wonderful. Thanks Hermione", she beamed, "Ok let's go to the Common Room and wait for the boys".

They'd have sat in the common room of the Head's Dorm for hardly five minutes when there was a knock at the door. Ginny opened the door with the flick of her wand and two boys entered the room.

Ron looked well groomed and royal in a navy blue suit and a silver tie. His hair was combed back with precision and dark metallic silver mask, not unlike Hermione's, set on his face. Ever since Mr. Weasley had been promoted to the post of Minister of Magic three years ago, the financial status of the Weasleys had greatly improved.

Dean, on the other hand, looked like the dream of the teenage girls in his perfectly tailored black three piece suit combined with white shirt and pale gold tie. The golden masculine mask on his face matched the colour of Ginny's but didn't have the intricate design.

"Bloody hell 'Mione!", exclaimed Ron, "You look... I.. wow.. you you look hot! And-and beautiful! Merlin.. thank God I didn't have to ask you out with you dressed like this.. I wouldn't have been able to do it".

Hermione blushed a crimson red at her boyfriend's gushing, "Oh, Ron! Thank you. You look so handsome yourself".

Ron hugged Hermione tightly and placed a chaste kiss on her lips, "I see you've worn the earrings. They look great on you, did you know?"

"I had an idea", she replied back.

On the other side, the other couple was too hugging one another shyly. Dean chanced a glance towards his girlfriend's brother and seeing him busy placed a kiss on her cheek. "I'd snog the hell out of you right now but I know how important a girl's lipstick is to her", he said.

"Haha, right you are Mr. Thomas".

"Merlin, Ginny. I'll go nuts tonight with you looking like this. How do you expect me to control myself. You have no idea what I want to do right now", he said cheekily.

Ginny pulled herself from his embrace and replied, "Don't even get any ideas".

Dean laughed and put his hand in his coat pocket to pull out a small box and handed it over to Ginny, "It's customary for a gentleman to get his date a gift and I hope you like it".

Ginny opened the box and inside lay a thick gold bracelet that was shaped like links. Ginny cringed slightly in her head as she wasn't one for heavy jewellery, yet put a smile on her face and replied, "Oh Dean, it's beautiful. But how many gifts are you going to give me? Wasn't the pendant enough?"

"What pendant are you talking about? I never gave you a pendant", he replied confusedly.

Ron and Hermione had also started listening to their conversation by now and curiously looked from one to another.

"What do you mean you didn't? Who is this from then? It just came by owl post today afternoon and there was no note so I thought it was from you", she said while showing him the pendant hanging from her neck.

"No darling, I didn't. Maybe you have a secret admirer", he said laughing slightly.

"Oh.. I really thought it was from you. I'll remove it in that case", and she moved her hands to behind her neck but Dean stilled her movements. "Don't. Let it be. It looks nice on you", he said and took her hand and slipped the bracelet on her right wrist.

"Now my lady, shall we go to the dance?", he asked while offering his arm to her. She placed her hand in the crook of his arm and smiled warmly at him, "We shall, kind sir" and together they left the dorm.

 **A/N: Ok.. so first. For the MASK, please have a look at my profile. Ginny's mask is exactly the same except it has red and green beads instead of white.**

 **Now, to some shout outs and thank you notes.**

 **The idea for a masquerade was given by startailsbomber. But that isn't the only theme;)**

 **Ginny's dress idea by the great description by CA Hawkins.**

 **The idea for the colour of Hermione's dress as suggested by pettybureaucrat, CA Hawkins, Dreaming Haven and Cecelia of tarth. The description of Hermione's dress from Dreaming Haven's awesome description of Ginny's dress.**

 **Again, thanks to everyone for your wonderful ideas. More shout outs in part 2 of the ball:)**

 **Please please please let me know your views on this chapter. What do you think about the necklace and their dresses? Did you like the build up of different people during the day of the ball?**

 **Up next : Part two of The Ball coming shortly st a screen near you;)**

 **Until next time,**

 **MrsGinPotter**


	15. The Ball Part 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **Woah... I've never been so nervous about any chapter as I'm about this one. I'm like really, really anxious.**

 **I'd like to thank startailsbomber, scrappy8, Dreaming Haven, tmtcltb, pettybureaucrat, Cecelia of tarth, Albus Potter and Cosmyk Angel for your lovely reviews.**

 **In response to Albus Potter's review - firstly, I'm glad you like the story:) As for if and how Ginny and Dean will split up and when Hinny would get together, I can't really tell the details now. But I'd say watch out for the next chapter as it is an important moment in their lives;) About how many chapters, I'm not really sure as of now. I write in a flow and sometimes have to divide the chapter owing to it's length. But it might be approximately ten including the epilogue. Could be more or less depending on how it goes and everyone's response. About updating, I try updating once atleast in two weeks, sometimes like now, I've updated three chapters in a week so. . It depends on my schedule again.**

 **So here's the second and last part of The Ball. Woah ok I'm really anxious. Let me know how you feel about this. Also, I've posted the picture of Ginny's mask on my profile and yesterday, in the previous chapter, I've acknowledged each writer who's idea helped me in creating the dresses. Watch out for the end of chapter author's note in this one regarding the themes. Here we go, I hope you all like it:)**

Chapter 13: THE BALL - PART 2

Ron and Hermione looked at each other and knew what the other was thinking. Ron walked quietly towards Harry's room and knocked, "Mate? You in there? They're gone. You can come out now".

The door unlocked and Harry stepped out. Polished pointed black shoes complemented the black tuxedo he wore. He'd combined it with a black shirt and a black tie and had a gold handkerchief in his coat pocket. His mask was black at the edges and gold in the filling. His green eyes stood stark against the black rim of the mask. His jet black hair was styled in a sexy look with gel.

Hermione gasped ,"Harry! Oh you look so handsome! Your hair isn't sticking up and oh..where are your glasses?"

Harry smirked and looked from one friend to another, "Contacts. I got them during break for special occasions. Can't wear them for more than six hours at a stretch though, I am a bit allergic".

"Right. Look, Harry, we know the locket was from you. What we don't know is how and when and why?"

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his perfect hair. "Yesterday. I ordered it via post from an ad I'd seen in Witch Weekly last week when Hermione was showing the adjacent article about misuse of Dragon Blood. I had liked it for Ginny then but I'd decided never to act on it so had left it. Then two days ago, while I was searching for my potions textbook I saw a box lying here and when I opened it, it had Ginny's mask in it. I knew it was Ginny's as you guys had told me yours would be silver. So I decided yesterday that the pendant would be perfect for her dress tonight and got it. Why? Because I think Malfoy was right. I atleast need to show her I'm still in love with her. Besides, Dean is a nice bloke but he isn't the one for Ginny and no I'm not saying this just because I love her. She kight not be able to see it now but... I'm going to show her I still want to be with her and only her. Even after that if she chooses him, then so be it. But I can't just sit here doing nothing. So that sums it up", he finished.

"That's.. nice Harry. Ok now let's go see our handiwork, shall we? I'm so excited! We've combined everyone's ideas of themes together. Oh I hope it doesn't look messy. What if no-one likes it?"

The two boys looked at each other and laughed at her blabbering. "Relax 'Mione. I'm sure everyone will like it. Now let's go", said Ron.

They made their way to the Great Hall. If anyone had any doubt about magic existing till now, it'd all vanish with one glance at the great hall.

The entire Hall was enchanted. It looked like an ice palace with the walls shining and reflecting everyone standing there as if made of crystal clear ice. The chairs looked like ice thrones. The chair for the Headmaster looked like that of a king with the detailed designing done by Hermione. The other staff chairs too had been turned to look like ice thrones. In the centre of the hall was an ice sculpture that had the face of the four House animals on each side. There was water pouring from the mouths of the lion, the serpent, the eagle and the badger.

Complimenting the ice palace theme were the Christmas decorations. The Christmas trees standing in the four corners were lavishly decorated with enchanted ornaments. Real fairies sat at the top of the trees and released glitter over the tree while twirling once in a while. House elves dressed as Santa's elves were seen popping in and out of the Hall replenishing the supply of food.

If this wasn't surprising enough, the entire floor looked like an ice ring, though was just the normal floor and not at all slippery. Beneath the ice floor, if one stopped and stared, they could see the vast aquatic life usually found in the sea. Ernie Macmillan screamed when he thought the white shark would come out and attack him. The glass windows of the Great Hall were enchanted to look like that of the Prefect's bathroom and one could hear the Mermaid's song when they got close to the said windows. The punch bowl was placed in the space enclosed by the fin of a beautiful ice sculpted mermaid Ariel from the muggle fairy tale. She held an ice sculpture of Flounder in her arms and an ice sculpture of the crab called Sebastian lay by her fin. Whenever the bowl would get empty, which was pretty frequently, it would get refilled by the enchanted movement of either the tap of Ariel's fin, the dipping of Sebastian's claw or the jumping of Flounder into the bowl. People just had to touch their cup to the side of the bowl if they wished to drink some. Magical sea weed could be seen circling the edges of the chairs or the legs of the tables.

The three themes were finally completed by the arrival of the various party goers wearing their masks as a part of the masquerade theme.

The ceiling above reflected a clesr night sky with millions of stars shining.

"I can't believe it! It's magical! It's just so beautiful. When Ginny proposed combining all the four themes, I never thought it'd come together so well. It's marvellous", said Hermione while clasping her hands together and looking all around like a kid's first time in an amusement park.

"Wait, Ginny proposed to combine them?" asked Harry.

"Yeah. It's great, isn't it?"

"It's brilliant", said Harry, feeling prouder of the girl of his dreams. She never ceased to surprise him. "When you'd first come and told me this, I didn't think it'd blend together but it came out quite well".

A new popular wizarding band - 'The Clairvoyants' Symphony' had been called to perform.

Harry tuned out the sickeningly sweet looks that Hermione and Ron were throwing at each other and looked around at the people. Some were dancing to the fast song that was now being played - _Your love is like the Giant Squid._ Harry laughed quietly at the lyrics. There were people sitting at the tables and eating the assortment of delicious snacks decided by the Patil twins. Masks and ballgowns and suits of various colours and designs were everywhere one looked. Lavender Brown was dressed in a puffy pink coloured ballgown and her hair was charmed in some weird hairstyle Harry had only seen in the old black and white movies that Aunt Petunia used to watch. Seamus tried casting Incendio near the ice sculpture of the four houses to see if it melts. It didn't, instead he was rewarded by a shower of water from the mouth of the serpent. Harry easily recognized Millicent Bullstrode who seemed to be dancing with both Crabbe and Goyle.

As Harry walked through the throng of people, greeting and receiving compliments on his looks and their hardwork, he saw Ron leading Hermione to the dance floor. However, his eyes were searching for one particular person who somehow had evaded his eyes till now. Maybe his contacts weren't so proper. A couple of small talks and fifteen agonizing minutes later, he saw her. She was standing arm in arm with Dean and they were talking to a surprisingly handsome Neville and a uniquely beautiful Luna who was dressed in a gown that was black near the shoulders and eventually fell down in diferent colours vertically and had something that looked suspiciously like real butterflies as a crown around her head. Ginny was laughing at something that one of them said, he couldn't care who as from the moment he had laid eyes on Ginny, his breath had caught itself in his throat and now there seemed to be a lump that just wouldn't go away.

When Harry was young, his teacher had told them that angels do exist somewhere and they would come and solve all their problems. Harry didn't quite know about the solving problems bit yet but dressed in gold, Ginny Weasley looked everything like the angel people talk about. She looked like she'd be his salvation and nothing would tear him down if she stayed with him. Only Ginny Weasley could look sexy and innocent at the same time. He saw she was wearing his pendant and smiled.

As a thirsty man would be drawn to a pond in the middle of a desert, Harry's feet started pulling him, of their own accord, towards the only girl of the Weasley family. His path was suddenly blocked by something. Rather, it was blocked by someone. A girl someone who was dressed in green and had a sultry smile on her half visible face. "Harry", she spoke sweetly.

Harry clenched his jaw, "Cho".

She moved closer to him and turned his face towards herself as he was trying to keep an eye on Ginny.

"You look really handsome tonight, Harry. Look, I dressed in green - the same shade as your eyes", she said while seductively moving her finger over his chest.

"Good to know. Now, if you'd excuse me, I'd like to get somewhere else", he said as he tried side stepping her.

Cho, however, had other plans as she stopped him by putting both her hands on his chest, "See? They have started playing a slow romantic song. Come on, Harry. Let's dance. For old times sake? I know you still want me. It's why you're still single after our break up, isn't it?"

For a second Harry felt as if Ginny had been watching their interaction but when he looked in that direction, she was talking to Luna.

Harry held both the wrists of Cho with his hands, removed them from his chest and took a few steps away from her. "I'm still single, yes. The reason, however, is far from what you think. I told you last month and I'm telling you again. Leave me alone. For your information, I'm in love with someone and that is NOT you", he replied and moved past her when she said from behind him, "It's her, isn't it? The Weasley girl? You're the chosen one and she is a nobody. You are meant to be with someone as pretty as me. I don't know what she's done to you. Fine, you might try your luck but let me warn you, she could never be anything like me".

Harry turned half back to look her in the eyes, smirked and said, "Thank Merlin she isn't like you" and left without as much as a backward glance towards the now fuming Miss Chang.

However, Cho had already caused delay in his plans. Ginny was now dancing with her charming boyfriend whose hands were having trouble remaining at her waist. He could see Ginny squirming as Dean moved his hands to her hips and up and down her sides but didn't know if he could cut in without creating a scene with Dean again. Besides, he was worried Ginny might get pissed at him for trying to butt in. Just as he was contemplating his next move, he was nudged by a dancing couple on his right. Grey eyes rolled at him from behind a black mask of the blonde prefect as he shifted his dancing partner to Harry's arms. "You owe me, Potter", he said and walked towards Ginny and Dean to ask her for a dance.

"You're supposed to move, you know", said the girl who held his shoulders and Harry startled a bit and looked at her. Blonde hair elegantly done and a black gown that hinted clearly at her rich heritage, his now dancing partner observed him with a raised eyebrow.

"Right, sorry", he said and they started moving to the tune as he saw Draco dancing in a respectable manner with Ginny and Dean dancing with Parvati. "So, you're Astoria, I presume?" he asked as he twirled her.

"Yes, that would be me. How did you know?"

"Draco mentioned you yesterday".

"He is quite something", she replied while moving with Harry but she was smiling while looking at Draco.

"He likes you too, you know".

She shifted her gaze back to Harry and asked, "Just normal like or the way you like Ginny Weasley?" and at Harry's shocked look continued, "Please. Literally everyone knows. By the way, Draco is trying to help you and asked me to fill you in. He'll manage to bring her towards us while dancing and we'll switch partners. Then you can confess your undying love".

"It's not exactly confessi-"

"Ah spare me the details. Whatever it is you want to talk then. Just pretend to be having a good time with me for now. Don't ask questions. Just do it". Harry hummed in response and they continued dancing.

Meanwhile Draco was trying to talk to Ginny, "You actually look nice for a change, Weaslette".

"Aww thank you. I'm afraid I can't say the same about you, ferret boy", she replied in a sugar coated voice.

"One, don't call me that and two Astoria said I look great", he pretended to frown while looking at Harry and Astoria and continued, "although, she doesn't seem to remember I exist while dancing with Potter".

He looked at Ginny's face who started glaring at Astoria's closeness to Harry.

"Easy on the eye jinxing, I don't want my lovely date to get burnt. Potter, though, I couldn't care much if he were to catch fire".

"I'm not eye jinxing anyone. Are you sure though, that your _date_ is as taken with you as you are with her? She seems to be awfully comfortable without you in the picture".

"Ah. Are you sure you are worried about the comfort level of Astoria and not Potter? Anyway, tell me Weaslette, does your boyfriend usually grope you like that or is he making an extra effort tonight?" he asked while quirking an eyebrow.

"He doesn't grope me. He just.. got a bit carried away. We are dating after all", she replied with a scowl.

"Ah. Pardon my old thinking but I feel he should place the comfort of his date above his own desires, don't you think? For example, look at me. I'm being completely civilised with Astoria and with you. And as much as I hate to admit, so is Potter. Wonder where he learnt manners from. Irregardless, I think you're right. It's time I brought Astoria's attention back to me", he said as they looked at the now laughing pair.

Draco danced them closer to the other pair and as predicted by Astoria, he left Ginny and took her in his arms which left Ginny and Harry standing awkwardly close together.

Harry gave her a smile and bowed slightly with his hand outstretched. "Would you like to dance?" he asked with his eyes twinkling. Ginny grinned and placed her hand in his. Harry held her hand firmly and moved his other hand to her waist while she places her free hand on his shoulder. They both ignored the sensations coursing through them. Although, Ginny's cheeks tinged pink amd she looked down. A pair of goldfish we're swimming under their feet.

"Great idea, by the way. Of combing the four themes".

"Ah.. it does look nice, doesn't it?"

"Yeah. .. just beautiful", he said while staring at her.

They stared into each other's eyes as they slowly danced to the tune. Ginny noticed how Harry's hands and eyes remained fixed where they were. His emerald eyes locked her with a penetrating gaze and she found herself drowning in them. He looked so handsome tonight. She couldn't help but notice the colour of his mask and of his pocket handkerchief and wondered for a brief moment if he was dressed so impecabbly for her. The thought made her stomach flutter but she quieted down the feeling thinking it was a mere coincidence. "Where are your glasses?" she wondered aloud.

"I'm wearing contacts. They are muggle inventions which help you see just like glasses but are placed directly on your eyes. It's temporary, so would have to remove them in a few hours. Also, I'm a bit allergic to them", he replied.

"Why would you wear them if you're allergic?"

"Well, I'd have looked stupid with the glasses and the mask both on, wouldn't I? People would have thought I'm a weirdo".

"Who cares about what people think? Harry Potter you go wear your glasses right now! It's not good for your eyes!" she scolded him.

Harry chuckled and said, "Relax, Gin. I've checked with the Ophthalmologist, Muggle healer for eyes, during the holidays. He said I'll develop allergy only if I wear them over six hours at a stretch. So calm down, alright? I'm good".

"Hmmmm", she visibly relaxed, "if you say so".

"Gin, you look really beautiful tonight. You.. you look like an angel. I- I mean.. this colour really suits you", he blabbered.

Ginny blushed and replied, "Thank you. You look great yourself. Never thought I'd see the day Harry Potter's nest of hair lay flat -ouch".

Harry had poked her in the ribs by the hand that was on her waist. The song changed to a slower tune and Harry brought her other hand to his shoulder while his own moved to her waist and he pulled her slightly to him. Ginny sighed softly and kept her eyes fixed on his chest.

Before he could stop himself, he spoke, "Nice necklace".

Ginny looked up immediately and her eyes widened in shock and realization dawned on her. "It was you, wasn't it? You sent me the necklace".

Harry neither confirmed nor denied her revelation. Instead he just held onto her tighter and swayed on the spot.

"Yes. It was you. The ruby... it signifies me. My hair.. and the emerald.. your eyes. The infinity symbol -"

"Means Harry will always be there for Ginny. As I've told you innumerable times".

"Harry.. I told you I can't-"

"And I'm not asking you to do anything. I'm not doing anything. As long as you're happy. Are you happy, Gin? With him?"

"Dean.. he's a nice guy. He takes a lot of care of me... and he's never let me down. Always adjusts according to my needs".

"But are you happy? Because if you really are, this would be the last time I tell you this. Gin... I don't know how or when but I fell in love with you. Shhh.. let me finish. You.. you're so much more than what people see Ginny. You're funny, smart, multi talented. You're a great friend and one of the best persons I've ever met. You're beautiful. You're not like a typical girl and that is what makes you so special. You .. look beautiful to me everyday. You look beautiful to me today in this dress... you look beautiful when you're up there sending quaffle after quaffle through the goal hoops, or when your hair is sticking to your face. You're beautiful when you're degnoming the garden and when you're singing Christmas carols. I don't care whether you shout or are polite. You're beautiful to me the way you are. You don't know what you mean to me. And.. and I know it's my fault. I never told you. I didn't even know myself for such a long time.. but you're the one I think about while making a patronus. You're the one that manages to get through to me when I'm being difficult. You're my everything, Gin. I don't even know what I'd do if you weren't in my life. I love you so much it physically hurts and I'm sorry for all the times you've cried because of me.. trust me I've never hated myself more than when I made you cry. Every single time. Your tears... they are precious to me and I don't want to let them ever flow. Your smile is what keeps me going in difficult times. I just...I hopelessly love you, Gin" he finished with tears brimming in his eyes.

Ginny too had tears in her eyes and momentarily they forgot that they were surrounded by dancers on all sides as they stared into each other's eyes. Harry's arms tightened around her waist and they slowly began leaning towards each other.

"Mind if I cut in?" said someone coldly.

Harry and Ginny startled and saw Dean standing with his hand outstretched and a glare directed towards Harry.

"No. Of course not", replied Harry and their hands left each other and with one last glance towards Ginny, he walked away.

As he neared the gates of the Great Hall, he turned back once to look at her and saw Dean in the same position he'd been moments ago. With his arms around her waist and hers on his shoulders. Harry just stared at the pair as the music floated through the hall.

 _And I shall wait, wait till the last day_

 _I shall stay, stay at the same place_

 _Hoping you'll feel the same again_

 _Hoping my life didn't all go in vain..._

 **A/N: Unrequited love... end to a beautiful chapter and I'm emotionally knackered to even pen down this author's note. But the show must go on, right?**

 **Woah.. two chapters in two days.**

 **So.. four themes in total!**

 **1\. Masquerade theme by startailsbomber**

 **2\. Christmas theme by CA Hawkins**

 **3\. Ice palace theme as guessed by pettybureaucrat**

 **4\. Enchantment under the sea theme by pettybureaucrat**

 **Special thanks to isabel380 for the idea that red would look great and I tried including red in her ensemble.**

 **Thanks a lot to Denise, Cecelia of tarth, Cosmyk Angel, Criss, lizziemarie0529, HG4EVER69 and catmerrill for your ideas and insight and I'm sorry if I couldn't include them in this chapter. However, I included green in her mask and belt as most of you wanted, to match Harry's eyes.**

 **Moving on,**

 **So, what do you think?**

 **Harry did go stag but did dance with someone making Ginny jealous. What do you think about Cho?**

 **What about the description of her necklace? What about Harry's heart felt confession?**

 **Dean is so sweet. What do you think of him? Would he confront Ginny or Harry about their moment at the Ball or let it slide completely?**

 **What do you think about our new unexpected help? Draco and Astoria?**

 **Oh and also, I'd love to know about the other minute details and ongoings I described during the ball... the themes and the other students. PLEASE please let me know every thought of yours about this chapter. I am specially attached to this one and took more efforts than usual to try and make it perfect. Also, this is the longest chapter so far in this fic. So, I'd love every opinion.**

 **Until next time,**

 **MrsGinPotter**


	16. Confrontations

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **Hello, people! I sincerely and whole heartedly apologize for my absence.**

 **A huge thanks to all those who are following this story and to those who have added it as a favourite.**

 **Thanks a ton to my awesome reviewers - triggbc, startailsbomber, pettybureaucrat, C A Hawkins, scrappy8, Cecelia of Tarth, Dreaming Haven, isabel380, tmtcltb, Harrypotter029, potterhead90, Albus Potter, Conte Phil and 100. I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

 **startailsbomber - you are the funniest. I completely agree no-one would notice if I just kill Dean or drop him off a cliff.**

 **A shoutout to CA Hawkins and Dreaming Haven for the in depth reviews. I love how C A Hawkins uses oh Merlin instead of Oh God. I do the same.**

 **A biiig shoutout to all the other reviewers. Your continued reviews are what keeps me going every single time. Even when I thought of taking a break from the story for a few months, I just kept thinking of all your excited reviews and it forced me to update.**

 **isabel380 - your excitement is contagious. It was your PM that finally pushed me to write the next chapter.**

 **Albus Potter- I love your enthusiasm. Really. I like your advices and your comments :-) well... I can't disclose much but I'd just say read this chapter fully and you shall know if your assumption turns out to be correct or not ;)**

 **Conte Phil - I agree.. poor Harry. How many chapters? Again, I'm not sure. This chapter was supposed to include more but it became too lengthy so I cut it into half.**

 **Now you all dearies :-P Read and enjoy.**

Ginny stared at the sky while leaning on the railing of the Astronomy Tower. The few curls gently moved across her face as an arm snaked around her waist and Dean rested his chin on her shoulder from behind. After Harry had left, Dean had continued dancing in silence with her and then asked her to walk with him to the Astronomy Tower. Ginny felt she might have enjoyed this beautiful moment now with Dean, had her mind not been preoccupied and conflicted. The music gently floated throughout the castle and she was trying to find the answers in the stars far away.

She felt gentle kisses being laid on her neck and then she was turned. Dean moved one hand to her cheek and caressed her. He looked into her eyes and smiled, "You have no idea how breathtaking you look tonight, Ginny. So beautiful". He removed their masks, kept them on the floor and came back to embrace her, which she returned half heartedly.

Dean cupped her face and leaned in to kiss her. His gentle kisses grew passionate and Ginny broke the kiss after a few seconds. He moved on to her jaw and began trailing kisses from her jaw to her neck while his hands roamed over her waist and back. His hands moved lower to her hips and he pulled her more towards himself while attacking her neck. Ginny put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him lightly, "Dean, no.. please stop". Dean let out a sigh and ran his hand through his hair.

He put his hands on her shoulder and tilted her chin up to look at him. "What is it, Ginny? You never let me go beyond kissing and we've been dating for almost two months now. Is something the matter?"

"No.. it's just... we hardly knew each other before we started dating, Dean. These two months... we're slowly getting to know each other and I just am not comfortable", she replied while biting her lip.

"I understand. I'm sorry if you felt pressurized", he said with a smile but looked at her sadly. "I just.. I guess I'm a bit insecure and like you way too much to control myself sometimes.. it's. . It isn't because of him, right?" he asked with a nervous laugh.

Ginny's eyes widened slightly and she decided to feign ignorance. "Because of whom?"

 _"Harry Potter",_ said Dean, bitterly.

"What's he got to do with me not getting physical with you?"

"Well, you two are pretty close, aren't you? I saw the way you were dancing tonight. Looked pretty _chummy_ to me", he said with a hint of annoyance.

Ginny's eyes flared and she crossed her arms across her chest, "Dean. You are being unreasonable now. Leave Harry out of this. Even if Harry never existed in my life, I'm not comfortable with getting physical so soon in a relationship, without even knowing the person completely".

"I wonder how you expect to know me completely if he continues to hang around you half the time".

"You know what? I'm not having this conversation with you right now. You're being difficult and I can't take it. Come talk to me when you're a bit in control of your words. I don't like the way you're throwing statements right now", she said and turned to leave.

Dean held her arm strongly from behind and turned her towards himself again. "You're not leaving till we're done talking, Ginny. I'm tired of this constant nagging I have in the back of my mind. People tell me you're using me to make him jealous. Somehow, I feel like believing them now".

"HOW DARE YOU? How dare you say I'm using you for making Harry jealous? Do you take me for that kind of a person? I liked you. I genuinely liked your talks and your behaviour. That's why I started dating you. I thought I could be happy in a relationship with you. But you go and accuse me of this?"

"Well, it seemed like it. What can I do?" he said while subconsciously tightening his hold on her arm.

"DEAN! You're hurting me! LEAVE ME!", she cried out.

Dean looked horrified at his action, but before he could leave her -

"STUPEFY!" and a flash of red light aimed at Dean's chest caused him to fly across the room to hit the opposite wall and he fell down unconscious.

"DEAN!" shouted Ginny and rushed to his side. She pulled out her wand and muttered, "Rennervate" while pointing it at his chest. Dean gained consciousness and looked around confusedly. He groaned while trying to get up while Ginny helped him.

"Ginny! Are you ok? Why are you helping him? I heard you shout at him to leave you. What was he doing Gin?" said a voice frantically from behind her while trying to pull her away from Dean.

Both Ginny and Dean turned towards the owner of the voice and when they saw who it was, it caused Dean to frown and Ginny to glare. "You! What the hell is wrong with you? Dean could have been seriously injured!"

Harry sputtered and took a couple of steps back from the fuming witch. "I- I was passing this corridor to go to my dorm and then I heard loud voices and as I came close to see what was happening, I heard you say 'you're hurting me. leave me'... why are you supporting him if he was manhandling you?"

"I wasn't manha-"

"Please let me handle this, Dean", said Ginny. She pressed the bridge of her nose, took a deep sigh and turned towards Harry. "Dean wasn't doing anything. We were having an argument. He was holding my arm and accidentally pressed hard so I asked him to leave me. He didn't mean to do it. Even if he was, do you consider me incapable of fighting my own battles or safeguarding myself?"

"No.. I just didn't think, Gin. I just got scared when I heard your voice and I ran to save you", he said dejectedly.

"I don't need saving, Harry! How many times do I have to tell you this? Listen. Please. Please just leave".

"Gin. I'm sorry".

"It's alright. Just.. go for now. Please".

Harry sent a glare in Dean's direction, who atleast had the decency to look a bit ashamed, and walked off.

Ginny turned to Dean and asked, "Are you ok? Did you get hurt?"

"No. I-I deserved it. I'm sorry Gin. I didn't realize I was doing it", he said while looking down.

Ginny sat down next to him and said, "I know. That's why I supported you in front of Harry. Doesn't mean I was ok with you doing it".

"I know", he turned his head to look at her, "I think we should calmly talk".

She fiddled with her hands and replied, "Yeah. Me too".

Dean waited for her to continue. She sat nervously wringing her hands together. "Dean.. these two months. I've had a great time. You're usually so sweet and kind. But... but that isn't who I am.. I don't need help while carrying my bag. I don't need all the extra care. I've grown up with six brothers. I'm not delicate. I'm too self sufficient to be treated like I'm made of glass".

"Haha... I know.. it's just.. I was trying to be nice. Guess it didn't really work, yeah?"

She didn't respond to his statement and continued to look down. "I don't love red roses... I like them. My favourite flowers are white lilies. I .. I'm not this make up and dressing up all the time.. sometimes,yeah. But other times.. most of the time. .. I'm quidditch and books and laughter and friends. I'm different from your expectations of a girl, Dean."

"I.. Ginny.. I'll give you white lilies then. I'll stop helping you at every step. I won't complain about you not acting like other girls, too. I promise", Dean said frantically, his heart thudding in his chest at the seemingly inevitable direction the conversation was going in.

"No.. Dean.. it's. .it isn't even about that. What we have.. you and I.. we're good. But we are just.. comfortable. We find each other attractive and nice but.. I don't think we could ever go beyond this.. I don't think we could ever progress deeper into this relationship. We.. we are different. And.. being different isn't a bad thing. But .. we aren't people who would be happy forever as we have differences that would never really sort out.. not in a bad way. But we just. Dean.. I'm so sorry. I just don't think we are compatible... ", she said with her eyes closed and guilt sweeping in her stomach.

Dean stayed quiet for a few minutes. Then he let out a chuckle. "So.. so this is it? This is where we end? I.. I don't even know what to say.. a part of me wants to beg you to give us another chance. But the more logical part of me knows there's no persuading you once you've made up your mind and neither would it be right.. to make you stay against your wish. I.. just. I don't know what to say. Now I feel it's my fault for even bringing it up. Like if I'd have just kept quiet, we wouldn't be here", he said despondently.

Ginny could hear his voice quivering at the end and it broke her heart to do this, "no Dean. Don't say that. It isn't your fault. I've.. I've been wanting to talk to you for sometime now. This.. this would have happened. I guess.. if not sooner, then later. If anything, it should be me apologizing for doing this".

"No no. Don't. You shouldn't apologize for something you have no control over. Atleast you're sitting here with me and talking it out. I'm glad for that. That you're here explaining it to me instead of just giving the customary two words statement. 'We're over'. I'd have needed an apology for that", he said while turning back to face her with a sad smile.

Ginny returned the expression and hugged him. "I hope we can be friends, please?"

Dean stiffened in the hug and pulled back. He took one hand of hers in both of his and replied, "We can, Ginny. Just.. just not so soon, yeah? Give the bloke some time. I'm not saying we'll stop talking and start avoiding each other but.. I can't be the same as everyday. I hope you understand?"

"I do", she nodded.

"I'll be there for you if you need me, okay?", he said with his eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Okay".

He got up and pulled her up to her feet. "So, I think we should head back to the Gryffindor Tower now. It's almost curfew time".

"Uh I actually told Hermione I'd go to her room tonight".

"Oh. That's alright. I'll just drop you there then", he said and extended his hand for her to take.

Once they reached outside the portrait of The Just Lady, Dean dropped her hand, "so. I guess this is it. What are you girls going to do?"

"Ohh.. I don't know. ..just talk? What about you".

"Me? I think I'll just go find some band-aid", he said while laughing.

Ginny looked at him confusedly, "What's a bandaid?"

"Oh.. Miss Pureblood. I completely forgot. My apologies. Well... it's just a muggle thing to apply on cuts and bruises. I was joking about it", he said while rubbing his neck.

"Dean... "

"No no. Look. Don't beat yourself up about it, yeah? It happens. Just relax and have a nice time doing whatever it is that girls do on sleepovers. I'll see you, okay?"

"Alright. Goodnight, Dean", she said with a small smile.

"Goodnight, Miss Weasley", he said and with a kiss to her cheek, he left towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

Ginny watched him from behind as he walked away whistling a tune with his hands shoved deep in his pockets. She shook her head and blinked back the tears that threatened to spill. Though upset at making Dean miserable, she felt like a great weight had been lifted off her chest. Feeling guilty at feeling relieved, she decided to ignore the feelings altogether.

"Victory", she said to the portrait and entered the Heads' dorm as the door swung open.

 **A/N: Aaaaaaaand this is where the story ends. Hah.. just kidding. So, I bet a lot of you are happy now that they broke up. Dean wasn't the villain. I told you all he's a sweet guy. No-one believed me 'sobs'.**

 **The character of Dean - his behaviour, his way of handling the break up - I just loved it. . I hope no-one has hard feelings for the poor bloke now.**

 **So.. whatcha all thinking? Thoughts? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **Toodles.**

 **Until next time,**

 **MrsGinPotter**


	17. Dejection

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **Hello and welcome back to The Mistake. I cannot express hoe pleased I am to see the response. Crossed 100 reviews! Thank you all so so much for the support and love:-)**

 **Thanks a lot to all the people following this story and adding it as a favourite.**

 **A biiiiiiiiiig thank you to all the people reviewing - 100, tmtcltb, startailsbomber, triggbc, isabel380, Dreaming Haven, DrLynn19, pettybureaucrat, scrappy8, Cecelia of Tarth, catmerrill, potterhead90, C A Hawkins, Albus Potter, AuntMuriel, Conte Phil and guest.**

 **I'm so glad that almost everyone liked the way Ginny and Dean split.**

 **AuntMuriel! Oh God. You know your review and your reply to the message that I sent for your review - they make me want to send someone to check if you're really AuntMuriel. Bang on characterization. Perhaps, the wizarding world does exist lol.**

 **startailsbomber -** **A big shoutout to you! Y** **ou manage to make me guffaw with your comments sometimes. Maybe I'll introduce a new boyfriend just to see your reaction :-P**

 **C A Hawkins - Thanks a lot as always for the in depth analysis. Oh Merlin! Don't bother about your classmates;) We'll all be true magical beings for as long as we live:)**

 **Albus Potter - Please don't apologize for the enthusiasm. It's really encouraging:) I'm glad you liked this chapter. As for updating.. I do try to update regularly, but as of late I've been really busy. I'll try though.**

 **scrappy8 - Thank you! I'm glad you like this story:)**

 **Guest - Thank you so much!**

 **potterhead90 - Thank you so much for saying it's one of your favourite chapters. You made my day!**

 **Conte Phil - Thanks a lot :) Btw, you are putting ideas in my head. Lol.. thanks for the idea. You'll have to read this chapter to see if it turns out that way;)**

 **100 - Thank you so much. I was touched that the update excited you so much that you reviewed even before reading it. Really, I'm glad:-)**

 **tmtcltb - I agree. It was a good way to end it. You'll see the reaction of Ginny and Harry now.**

 **triggbc - Haha.. yeah.. Ginny did get a bit worked up, didn't she?**

 **Dreaming Haven - I'm glad you liked Dean's response :-) Harry does tend to act first and think later lol.**

 **pettybureaucrat - haha.. let's see if this chapter contains any bat bogey hexes ;)**

 **DrLynn19 - Thank you so much:) I'm glad you like all the characters and their portrayal.**

 **isabel380 - ah yes. Ginny is self sufficient, isn't she? Let's see if Harry gets chewed out ;)**

 **Cecelia of Tarth - Well, I just feel somewhere deep down, Dean knows Ginny would never fall in love with him. Also, he did tell her that he knows there's no point in forcing her to be with him, when she doesn't want to. There is Ginny and Harry scene in this chapter:-)**

 **catmerrill - Haha.. I'm glad you liked it.. and secondly.. I'll try not to get too angsty;) I hope this chapter is okay:)**

Harry was baffled. All he had done was help Ginny. How was he supposed to know that Dean hadn't actually been trying something less respectful? Well, Harry _could have tried_ to see first if there was any actual danger but it was Ginny and she sounded distressed. Harry believed that was a logical explanation. Somehow though, no matter what he did, Ginny would always find faults with him. He felt that perhaps he should just give up on her. She had been worried about Dean, after all. He dragged one feet after another to reach his dorm and was not surprised to see Ron and Hermione arguing when he entered. They were either arguing or making out, anyway.

"-just one time! It was just a glance! How many times do I need to tell you this?"

"Just a glance? Why would you even _need_ to glance at Daphne? Am I not good enough for you anymore?"

"Oh Merlin, 'Mione! You're being unreasonable. Her dress colour was orange and you know that's my favourite colour, though not the same shade, but it just caught my eye-"

"Oh so now she's eye catching for you and her dress is your favourite. Wasn't mine good enough?"

"For Godric's sake! That's not what I meant. I- Harry?"

Harry went and slumped in the armchair by the fire. "Hi, Ron. Don't bother me. Continue".

"Harry. What happened now? Last I saw you, you were happily dancing with Ginny", remarked Hermione, her fight with Ron forgotten.

"Yeah. Well not so happy anymore", he grumbled.

Ron and Hermione shared a look and Ron asked, "Well? What happened?"

Harry's two best friends listened with rapt attention as he recounted the events of the night from the moment he'd entered the hall till him reaching his dorm.

"Oh God, Harry. Both of you are stupid", exclaimed Hermione while throwing her hands up in exasperation.

"What?"

"You can't keep a cool head and think logically. You always overreact when it comes to Ginny. This time though.. I think I'd have acted the same way. Ginny. She also overreacts. She doesn't listen to reasoning and always jumps to defence. I honestly don't know what will happen with the two of you. Why on earth can't you two have a proper conversation without crying or fighting or accusing?"

"You're the one to talk. You two are either fighting or eating each other's face off. Atleast Ginny and I used to be friendly before all this happened. I tried talking to her, didn't I? At the ball, at the pitch and now.. but no! She's hell bent upon punishing me".

"What would you do if Ginny breaks up with Dean and then has sex with you and calls you Dean out of habit?"

"Can you not talk about my baby sister doing.. that!" said Ron at the same time as Harry letting out an indignant cry, "She can't have sex with Dean! I'll break his bones."

Hermione smirked. "Of course. So she can't have sex with Dean. Shut up Ron. You do it, why can't she? Don't answer. Anyway, she can do whatever the hell she wants. She's not your property or something".

"I'm not saying she is.. just the .. the thought of it makes me want to puke. I love her, for Merlin's sake!"

"There. You answered your question yourself. You can't even think about her being intimate with someone.. but she had to bear the brunt of you cancelling out on plans with her to go have sex with Cho. She was in love with you all the while you used to yap about Cho. Finally when you two did get intimate, you called her by the same Cho's name. How do you think she felt? Obviously she's finding it difficult to trust you and to forgive everything. Not to mention the fact that she's dating Dean".

"I know I've hurt her. Which is why I told her I'd be there for her..even if she doesn't want to date me... and.. and that's why I just panicked when I heard her voice. But she wasn't concerned about my fear and worry. She ran to see if _he_ was fine. You know what? I'm ready to wait my whole life for her... but she doesn't even want to be my friend. She hates me. Maybe I should give up on her and leave her in peace", he said with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Mate. I'm never sure of anything. But I do know that my sister loves only you. Not Dean. She'll come around mate.. just give her time. Don't give up on her. Yeah?"

"Ron's right, Harry. Ginny and Dean are so different. They're not compatible. And-" she stopped abruptly as she heard the portrait door open.

"Hey, Hermione? Care for a sleepover?"

Harry's back stiffened at the sound of Ginny's voice and he thanked the Gods above that he wasn't facing the door or she'd have seen his tears. He discreetly wiped his face and stood up, "I'm going to bed. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Goodnight Ron. G'night Hermione", he said stiffly and nodded at both of them before turning towards his room.

"Harry!" he paused for a moment at the sound of Ginny's voice but continued walking.

"Harry, wait. Please just-" but whatever Ginny had to tell was cut off as he slammed the door of his room behind himself.

 **A/N: I know this was a tiny chapter but it was something. Yeah? A glimpse into Harry's mindset about the incident and friendship of the Golden trio.**

 **Until next time,**

 **MrsGinPotter**


	18. Lost chances

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: To the guest who finds my characterization of Harry to be one of the worst in the entire fanfiction - I apologize that my depiction of the characters doesn't fit your imagination. I'm sorry, again, that I can't write it the way you expect:)**

 **Catmerrill - Haha. Let's see what happens next;)**

 **scrappy8 - Thanks a lot!**

 **triggbc - I'm glad you liked it. Thank you!**

 **tmtcltb - Thank you so much!**

 **Conte Phil - thanks a lot!**

 **startailsbomber - Haha.. don't worry I won't let you die:P**

 **Cecelia of Tarth - Even I felt that is how the Golden trio would talk.**

 **100 - Your wish is my command:P**

 **pettybureaucrat - I guess Hermione did just that;) Well, my Daphne is a bit tanned so...**

 **guest - I'm getting on with it... but you'd have to be patieeeeenttt;)**

 **potterhead90 - You shall see :D**

 **Albus Potter - Haha. I hope this update is soon enough and thank you!**

 **fons19 - They're heading towards it... slowly**

 **isabel380 - Oi! Ok! Lol.. but Harry was still giving her mixed signals. Like being overprotective about every guy shed talk to and then still go behind Cho. Haha! Merlin also knows life isn't easy;)**

 **Dreaming Haven - Thank you! You'll just have to wait and see where this leads:)**

 **Aunt Muriel - But Ginny doesn't like knitting! She is more into quidditch. Ginny asked me to let you know that she'll break the vase you gifted her if you call her Ginevra one more time. Also, she said her mum is the best mother in the whole world.**

 **Gellert99 - Haha. Well all I can say is that you'd have to wait and read;)**

 **xhgxhgxhgx**

Ginny startled as the door slammed. Harry was upset with her.

They'd fought before. Loads of times. It was a common occurrence for them to argue about things and go to their respective rooms and bang the door shut. Nevertheless, there were always words exchanged. Sometimes, even hexes. Yet, today, he had left without a glance at her. Didn't even stop to argue. This was bad. She knew she'd messed it up at some point. She knew she shouldn't have reacted that way today.

Ginny moved to sit on the armchair evacuated by Harry. She let out a low chuckle, "I screwed it up, didn't I?" she said while looking at Hermione.

"Oh Ginny!", Hermione moved to sit on the armrest of Ginny's chair. She put an arm around Ginny's shoulders. "I wouldn't lie and say no. You have hurt him. I understand your need to be independent but you didn't even try to think fro. His point of view. He was only worried for you. Forget you, had it been any girl in your situation, Harry would have done the same. You know that. Especially when it comes to you, he gets really concerned".

"I know. It's. . I don't even know why I reacted the way I did. I was just.. Dean and I were having an argument and Dean was making accusations that I'm dating him to make Harry jealous.. and suddenly Harry comes and stupefies Dean. I just mixed both the things. I didn't want Dean to think that he was being used and that my aim was to get to Harry".

"Hmm. I don't know what to say, really. Except that both of you need to sit down and talk. You'll probably have to ask Harry to control his emotions in front of Dean -"

"There's no need for that anymore. I broke up with him".

"Finally!", exclaimed Ron, "now you can say yes to Harry".

Ginny jerked her head up as if just realizing her brother was in the same room. Her eyes widened at his statement. "What. What are you talking about? What yes?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "I know everything, alright?"

Ginny turned towards Hermione who raised her hands in defence, "Hey. I didn't tell him anything. Harry told both of us one day".

Ron snorted, "More like sobbed it out". He immediately quietened at the glare from Hermione.

"Sobbed? Harry.. Harry cried? Because of me? But why?"

"Isn't it obvious, Ginny? It is because Harry loves you. How many times has he confessed his feelings by now? But you just went on rejecting him every single time".

"So what did you expect me to do? Just leave Dean because Harry had suddenly taken an interest in me? End a sweet relationship in wake of an uncertain one? What would I have done if he decided to go behind another girl. It wouldn't have been the first time".

"But he told you he loves you BEFORE you started dating Dean. You refused him even then", reminded Hermione.

"I was scared! What was I supposed to do? He's been giving me mixed signals for three years now. I was scared. I didn't want to get hurt", replied Ginny as tears started pouring out from her eyes.

Hermione looked at Ron helplessly who looked just as much at loss as her. Hermione knew Ron couldn't tolerate a single tear falling from his sister's eyes.

Ron moved to sit in front of Ginny and took her hands in one of his. He wiped her tears with the other hand and kissed her on her forehead. "Gin. Look. I know you're scared but trust me just this once. Harry really loves you. He's loved you for the past three years. I know it seemed the opposite but it was only because he himself wasn't aware of his feelings. You know what a git he is. Gin, right now. You're hurting... but you're also hurting him. We've never seen him like this. He walks around like his world has ended. Which in a sense, it has. You need to talk to him. Today was just the last blow. You both need to sit and talk. Go to him. Tell him what you think".

"You're right. I'll talk to him. Right now", Ginny replied determinedly. "But.. but what if he has changed his mind? What if he doesn't love me anymore?"

"Then I'll make him regret the day he sat next to me in train", replied Ron with a wink.

Hermione smiled and pushed Ginny a little, "Go on".

Ginny gave them a soft smile and walked towards Harry's door. She gently knocked on it and waited. Five seconds passed, then ten. No reply. She knocked again, louder. She tried opening his door but it was locked. Heart beating rapidly, she pulled out her wand and pointed it at the door, "Alohomora". She tried to turn the knob but it wouldn't budge. She turned back to look at Ron and Hermione with wide eyes.

She again pointed her wand at the door and waved it in a flourish to find the spells Harry had used. A swirling red light denoted a silencing spell. That would explain him not hearing the knock. There was another complicated wand pattern in different colours. She let out a disappointed sigh and made her way back to the couple.

"He's upset. He's very upset. He will never talk to me again. He hates me", she started babbling in between sobs. "He - he's put up a signature ward. Only he can undo it. He knew it. He knew I'd try to enter his room. He's letting me know he doesn't want to talk".

"Maybe he just needs some space, Ginny. Just give him time. Come on. You sleep in my room tonight. Let him calm down. I'm sure he'll be ready to talk tomorrow morning. Bright and fresh, yeah?"

"Hermione's right, Gin. You stop worrying now. He'll come around. He just needs time to cool off. You know how he is. Go on. Go with 'Mione. I'll go back to the Gryffindor tower".

Ginny sobbed and hugged her brother while he patted her head in a comforting manner. "I'm.. I'm so sorry, Ron. You and Hermione must have had plans. I just ruined it all. I lied to Dean about having a sleepover with Hermione tonight. I didn't want to see him after what I did".

"Hey. You didn't spoil anything, alright? Now stop thinking and take rest".

Ginny nodded and wiped her face. Hermione looked at Ron with respect and love, gave him a chaste kiss and they bade goodnight.

xhgxhgxhgx

The next morning, Ginny got up early and got ready to talk to Harry. She was sitting in the Heads' common room waiting for him to appear. One hour passed before the door of the Head Boy's room opened and Harry walked out dressed in his uniform and his bag on his shoulder.

Ginny's heart fluttered at the sight of him. Despite looking tired, he looked as handsome as always. She felt guilt gnaw at her insides as she saw him drag his steps towards the portrait hole while looking down.

"Harry!", she exclaimed, "wait I need to talk to you".

She saw Harry stop as she called him. He hadn't realized she'd been in the common room. He turned his head in her direction and she opened her mouth to apologize, "Harry, about yeste-"

"Save it", he said with his eyes set in anger and moved out before she could stop him. Her shoulders slumped as she waited for Hermione to arrive to go down for breakfast. She figured he wouldn't be able to escape her there in front of everyone.

She was wrong. He'd left in the ten minutes they took to reach the Great Hall. Ginny didn't eat breakfast at all and went to attend her classes.

The entire day felt like a gnome chase to her. No matter where she tried to 'bump into' Harry, he always dodged her. She couldn't make obvious attempts as Dean shared his classes with Harry and she didn't want things to become more awkward than they were. She didn't have any luck during lunch or dinner that day. He had championed the art of avoiding her diligently. The next two days didn't bring her any luck either. She'd even resorted to camping in the Head's dorm but Harry didn't come out of his room even once while she was there. Ginny was getting more and more frustrated.

She decided she'd have to do something to get him to talk to her. But what?

 **xhgxhgxhgx**

 **A/N: So. Thoughts and ideas please? If it crosses 100 follows and 50 favourites and 150 reviews... I'll post the next chapter tomorrow;)**


	19. Ambushed

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you soo much to all of you who have reviewed and added it as a favourite and are following it. I love you all. I wanted to wait before posting this chapter but... couldn't control myself. I know I can't please everyone. But here's the next chapter and I hope some of your confusion is cleared and you like the chapter. Love you all.**

 **startailsbomber - Haha.. another update. Just don't kill me and I promise I'll try to clear the suspense. . Or maybe not;)**

 **scrappy8 - You read my mind. Your wish is my command.**

 **pettybureaucrat - Right you are.. As for the P.T.. we shall see;)**

 **potterhead90 - Well, Harry still is in the tantrum mode.**

 **Cecelia of Tarth - Here you go!**

 **Dean Thomas - Don't be so jealous, Dean. Green isn't your colour;)**

 **Angry guest - ahem. Yours was the only flame atleast in the last chapter. But I appreciate reviews of all kinds. It helps me improve my writing. As for being greedy, I was literally joking! Most of the people I asked about it understood that it was a joke. It wasn't practically possible for my story to receive all that in one day. However, did reach 146 reviews, 44 favourites and 94 follows. So, not quite doubtful, am I right?**

 **Albus Potter - Thank you so much! Your review made me smile. No no, please give ideas. I appreciate and love each and every idea or prompt and I'd incorporate it into the story, if possible:)**

 **tmtcltb - Yup. They certainly are dancing around each other**

 **Criss - I absolutely love your long reviews! Please do not apologize for it. Once again, you explained my thoughts about the characters perfectly well. I'd request everyone who hates the portrayal of my characters, to read the reviews of Criss. It's explained in a great way. Also, I hope after this chapter, your feelings about Hermione and Ron would become clearer. Thanks for saying you love the story:)**

 **Catmerril - Yeah, I do plan to elaborate things :)**

 **100 - Awwww. Thank you sooo much for asking people to review and follow:-) I'm glad you liked how Harry is portrayed:)**

 **Dreaming haven - Thank you thank you thank you! My thoughts exactly! !**

 **Conte Phil - I'd really love everyone to read your review about Harry's anger at this stage. This is exactly what I was thinking while writing his reaction. He finally gets hurt badly and hence reacts in that way. Thank you sooooooooo much for explaining it:)**

 **Guest - Thank you! Let's see if Harry does any sucking up in this chapter ;)**

 **Gellert99 - Haha.. true. We all love drama. As for Harry, he's usually very confident and strong - as is seen in moments he is happy or angry. It's just because he feels he's lost ginny that he's upset.**

 **AuntMuriel - GINNY would like to inform you that her dad would never force her into anything. Perhaps he lied to you about it to keep you out of their family matters? Also, GINNY says she will break into your house during her summer break and steal that damn tiara and throw it somewhere. Or better yet, give it to the Hogwarts caretaker's cat.**

 **isabel380 - Hahahahahahahahahahaha... I'm not quite sure if Ginny would do those things but I'll see what I can do;) also, your enthusiasm is just great. When you posted another review, I just had to update it soon:)**

 **triggbc - Ah, I hope you'll like this chapter then**

 **Prongs I - Wellllll, I've explained Harry's reaction a bit in this chapter. . So, I hope you like it :)**

 **fons19 - Ron and Hermione to the rescue!**

 **xHGx**

Harry was avoiding Ginny. He was avoiding Ginny with passion. He just knew that she wanted to lecture him about his 'unwanted help' that day. He really didn't think he could afford a fight right now. Especially when he was already feeling like shit. He wanted to be her friend but how was it possible if she kept putting him down for everything he ever did. Fine. He knew he perhaps acted a bit rashly with her loving Dean, but she had sounded upset. There really wasn't a point talking to Ginny. About anything. He'd told her what he felt for her. If she didn't feel the same, fine. It didn't mean she had to shove her relationship with Dean in his face. Well, he too had probably shoved his relationship with Cho in her face though in his defence, he had been completely unaware of her feelings towards him. Heck, he'd been unaware of his own feelings until two months ago.

Harry was brought out of his musings by a hand frantically waving in front of his face. He brought his eyes to focus on the owner of the rude interruption. He scowled and glanced at the still empty platform of Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"Yes, Hermione? Was there anything you needed?"

She huffed and sat down in the seat in front of him and turned to glare at him.

"As a matter of fact, yes, I did. I need an answer", she said, "May I ask as to why you have been avoiding Ginny so badly for the past three days?"

He frowned at his female best friend and replied, " Why? You are asking me why? You were there that day. You know how she treated me that night on the Astronomy tower. I don't want a repeat performance, thank you".

"She only wants to talk. She isn't going to berate you for anything", said Hermione with confidence.

"Oh yeah? How long have you known her. Must be fuming that she didn't get to complete her rant. Or perhaps to tell me to apologize to her precious little Dean", he grumbled.

"You're lucky Dean isn't in this class or he'd have heard you. How can you be so assumptive? You don't even know what she wants to talk to you about!".

"Fine. You tell me then,if you are so upset by all of this", he replied with a glare.

He received a blow to the back of his head and turned to see an angry Ron staring him down, "You watch your tone when you talk to Hermione. About Ginny, listen to her once. She has been trying to talk to you foe the past three days. Atleast listen what she has to say", he sat down next to him and dropped his voice to a threateningly low volume and continued in a serious tone, "I didn't say a word to you after what you did that day. I supported you. Now, though, my sister is in misery and so are you. I've had enough of this. Next time she comes to you listen to her. Both of you calm down and talk to each other. None of this would be solved otherwise".

"So now both of you are on her side, is it?"

"For Heaven's sake, Harry! We've never been on any side! We love both of you. She's Ron's sister and you're his best friend and you both are my best friends. We just want the two of you happy. Together or separate is your decision but atleast talk it out once!"

Before Harry could retort, the Professor walked in and began the lecture. They listened in silence and as soon as the one hour bell rang, Harry bolted out of the door - not giving either of them a chance to talk to him.

He knew he was perhaps being unreasonable but he needed to clear his head. He was hurt too. Did Ginny think that him hurting her accidentally also had had a huge effect on him? For Merlin's sake, he held himself responsible for their situation and he really didn't need all three of them to gang up on him. Make that five, he thought, as he saw Draco Malfoy walking hand in hand with Astoria Greengrass. They were looking at him like he'd grown three heads all of a sudden. Not that Malfoy didn't look at him like that half of the year, but still.

"What?" Harry spat in frustration as they came and stood in front of him thereby blocking his path in the middle of the corridor.

"Pardon me, Oh Chosen One, but we have noticed a weird pattern these days. You dodging out of the way of the love of your life. Is that a new method to express your love?" asked Draco with a raised eyebrow.

"Look, I'm glad you tried to help me out, but just let me be. It's of no use anymore. I'm tired enough without all of you ganging up on me", he said with his jaw set firm as he stared down the two Slytherins and his two best friends who had now caught up with them.

"Harry we just want to help-"

"I appreciate that 'Mione but please", he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose and continued, "just let it be. Just let me be. Ginny and I will be fine, alright? I'll talk to her when I'm a bit sorted, just not now. I'm tired of fighting with her and I really can't take her insults at the moment. So if you'd all oblige, I need to go rest for a while".

"Too bad you don't have a choice in the matter", said Astoria while examining her nails casually.

"What? Listen I've already tol- what the HELL are you both doing?" he shouted as Draco and Ron held one arm each of his and pushed him into the empty classroom they were just standing outside.

As Harry turned to come out of the door, it slammed in his face and he could hear a locking charm being placed. He took out his wand and was about to open it when a voice spoke from inside the classroom "It's of no use. They've used their signature locking spells. All four of them".

Harry snapped his neck in the direction of the speaker so fast, it'd have broken.

"Ginny?"

Ginny Weasley stood on the other side of the completely empty classroom, casually leaning against the wall with her arms crossed in front of her chest and a smirk in place.

"What on earth is going on, Ginny?" he asked while gritting his teeth.

"I'll tell you what's going on, Potter. You have been ignoring me for the past three days now. I'm tired of chasing after you! I've been making a fool out of myself in front of people. You wouldn't even look at me! I needed to talk to you so I asked those four to help me out. Ya. All four of them, cause guess what? Even Draco and Astoria noticed your stupid behaviour and asked me if I was playing hide and go seek with you. Now you can't leave this room till you talk to me", she ranted with her nostrils flaring.

"I don't want to! I don't need to hear what you have to talk about hurting your precious Dean!", he fired back.

"Keep Dean out of it", she replied.

"Oh of course. How could I forget how delicate he is for needing you to defend him. Does he need to hold your hand to fall asleep? Does he carry a photo of you all the time? Og wait. He can't do that as he is always trailing you like a lost dog!"

Ginny lost her cool at his nonsensical rant and did the first thing she could think of. She pointed her wand in his direction and yelled, "Stupefy!"

 **xHGx**

 **A/N: Muwahhahahahahahaha... I know I'm evil. So... what do you think happens when Ginny curses? What do you think will happen next? Who wins the duel? Would there even be a duel? Would they talk? Don't kill me. Who would finish the story then?**

 **Until next time,**

 **MrsGinPotter;)**


	20. You and I

**First about chapter 19 : I'm sorry I wouldn't be able to elaborate my reply to all of you... a huge shout out to all those who reviewed. Thanks a lot to potterhead90, guest, 100, scrappy8, Albus Potter, Conte Phil, Criss, AuntMuriel, pettybureaucrat, fons19, tmtcltb, Dreaming Haven, Romilda Vane, C A Hawkins, guest and Harpy weasel for your reviews. I'm so so grateful to the ones who regularly give me their opinions and suggestions and also to all the people who follow and favourite it:-)**

 **So, some of you saw my last author's note that had stated I'm putting this on hold. I received support on that from some reviewers who asked me not to stop writing and who messaged me the same.**

 **I was told by a person who messaged me that I shouldn't let this get to me and by stopping the story I'm being unfair to the ones who like it. Aunt Muriel! I might as well let you call Ginny as Ginevra. Thank you so much! isabel380 -thank you so much for always having my back. Also, thanks a lot to HPfanof100 for asking people to support me time and again.**

 **I sincerely apologize to FierceDeityLinkMask for the misunderstanding that developed between us.**

 **I sincerely thank dezman23, zorica, tmtcltb, 100, lilly and guests for supporting me. It does mean a lot. I wish I could address you as something other than guests,but thanks a lot. Your comments did help me a lot. The guest who said they log on to the website just to read The mistake - I can't express how pleased I am to hear that. Thank you so much! It's truly an honour :)**

 **As for the OOC characters, this is Fanfiction after all. Characters can be OOC. There are stories about wizards getting pregnant, Veelas and their mates and even Dobby and Sorting hat pairing. That's the creativity of the writers. There is a cruel Harry Potter who cheats and a Malfoy who's a muggleborn and humble. The stories here cannot be the replica of the books or the movies.**

 **I've taken down the on hold notification now.**

 **This story is now on it's 18th chapter excluding the two author's notes. I'm sorry if I can't keep everyone happy. Though I will not change what I've decided the plot to be at any cost. I still love and welcome all ideas and suggestions and would incorporate them if I can, as I've done in the past as well as something suggested by a few readers in this very chapter.**

 **Thank you all again. Here you go:)**

 **xHGx**

Chapter 18: YOU AND I

 _Ginny lost her cool at his nonsensical rant and did the first thing she could think of. She pointed her wand in his direction and yelled, "Stupefy!"_

" _Protego_!" shouted Harry in the fraction of a second and Ginny stumbled back by the force of his shield.

She turned and glared at him.

"I don't top my DADA classes for nothing, _Ginevra_ ", said Harry with an amused smirk.

Ginny ground her teeth, "Don't call me Ginevra. You know I hate that name".

"Do I, now?"

Ginny raised her wand again but before she could shoot a spell, Harry lazily flicked his wand in her direction and said, " _Steleus_ " at which Ginny started sneezing repeatedly.

"Damn it. _Finite_. _Titillando_ ", she retorted.

"Haha.. stop Gin. Fin-ha -fini-ha ha haa. Gin- ha -ny".

Ginny smirked. "Now you listen to me Harry. First Dean and I-"

" _Finite_ ", Harry breathed out. "I don't want to listen about your love life. _Tarantallegra_ " and Ginny started dancing wildly.

"For Godric's sake! Stop this. _Finite_ ", she bent down and started panting.

Before she could move, Harry cast _Ebublio_ and she was trapped in a giant transparent bubble. Harry could see she was frantically yelling at him but couldn't hear a word and tried to pry the door open. By the time Ginny could remove the bubble, he'd open this door and get the hell out. He had been taught this charm in seventh year and there was no way in hell Ginny would know the counter curse. He, however, had his back turned towards Ginny and hence didn't see the expertly cast Bat Bogey Hex hitting him from his right side.

"FUCK!", he screamed as big black bogies flew out of his nose and started attacking his face and glasses, "Stop it!"

" _Finite_. _Petrificus totalus_ ", Ginny said in quick succession with a flourish of her yew wand.

Harry froze and fell to the ground on his back. He glared at Ginny -or whatever he could see of Ginny atleast.

Ginny moved forward, her shoes making loud tapping sound against the stone floor or the now quiet classroom. She sat down near his head and sighed.

"I'm sorry but you didn't really give me an option, Harry" at which Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Look. First of all. Look at me, you imbecile. So first of all, Dean and I broke up the night of the Ball", she ignored Harry's widening of eyes and continued, "Yeah. That was the argument. He didn't feel secure with me and .. and I told him we - him and I - could never work out in the long run. That I could never fall in love with him".

Harry's eyes had a relaxed expression and even a glint of life that she hadn't seen in months. She smiled softly and continued, "I'm going to release you but only on the condition that you won't bolt out the door. I want us to sit and talk like the adults we are supposed to be. Can you do that for me?"

He stared into her eyes and blinked once. Ginny undid her jinx and Harry visibly relaxed. He sat up and ran a hand through his untamable hair.

"So", he began, "you and Dean-"

"Not together anymore, yeah"

Harry muttered under his breath, "Thank God".

"What?"

"Umm nothing? That still doesn't justify the way you treated me in front of him. I was just concerned for you. I heard you scream and I panicked. No matter what I do, it's never ok with you. You always find faults with me", he said looking at the opposite wall, his hands resting on his bent knees.

"I'm sorry for that. It's just - there was this whole thing happening with Dean and he'd accused me of using him to make you jealous and I just didn't want your appearance to complicate matters".

"How could he accuse you of such a thing?" he angrily asked.

"I don't know.. one reason is that he doesn't really know me so well. Secondly, he was insecure" she shrugged.

"Why did you end it?" Harry asked while chancing a glance at her.

"I told you. I don't think Dean and I could ever last. Not even for an year. We are different. Just want different things in life and have a different way of seeing life".

"Oh. So.. that's the only reason, is it?" Harry asked tried to sound nonchalant while his heart was beating furiously.

Ginny turned to look at him. "One of the reasons, I guess" and went back to staring at the wall ahead, trying to hide her flushing face with her hair.

Harry turned completely towards her and lifted her chin gently with two fingers to look at her face. Beautiful brown eyes stared back at his deep emerald ones. "What were the other reasons?"

Ginny looked down while Harry didn't let go of her face. She replied lowly, "My heart lies somewhere else".

"Where?" he asked huskily while cupping her face.

Ginny looked up and was shocked at the proximity of their faces and at the blazing look she saw in his eyes.

Before she could realize what she was doing, she leant forward and kissed him on his lips. Though without allowing either of them to deepen the kiss, she broke the kiss and stood up. She turned her back towards Harry and moved her arms to hug herself - to protect herself from the onslaught of feelings.

Harry got up and carefully moved towards her. He placed one hand on her shoulder and slowly turned her towards him.

"Talk to me, Gin" he said while holding her shoulders.

Ginny sighed. "I don't really know what to say, Harry", she moved his hands and looked into his eyes. "I've liked you since my second year. Over the years, as we grew up and I got to know more and more of you, I realized you weren't just the boy who lived. You were so much more. You were the most loyal best friend anyone could ask for. You were funny, smart, friendly and helpful. You were always there for anyone needing support, including me. You'd stand up for what was right and care so much for your close ones. You gave Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherins a chance after you all prevented Voldemort from coming back to life. The people who had tormented you for three years, you accepted their apology and moved ahead. You make me so happy. You know me and understand me like noone does. You are great in any role you take up -be it that of a friend, quidditch captain or the Head Boy. You are full of sarcastic remarks and funny jokes. I didn't even realize when gradually I .. I fell in love with you". She became quiet for a while as they stared at each other with faint smiles.

"But", Harry's heart sank at that word, "you didn't seem to think of me as anything other than a friend. Then you unknowingly started giving me these hints that you might like me... taking extra care of me, getting my favourite stuff for me at random, crying when I'd get admitted in the hospital wing, getting jealous of the guys that I'd get close to. All of a sudden, there was Cho. Cho this, Cho that. For an year she was all you could talk about. You had started getting distant from all of us. If it hadn't been for Fred and George indirectly telling you that you were getting away from us, we probably would have lost you. I'd accepted my fate, though. I'd accepted that you loved her and we could only ever be friends and I started dating other guys. Then, she cheated on you and .. and that night happened. It was magical, Harry. But you went and called me Cho. I realized it'd been your subconscious words, still it hurt.

The next day you told me it was a on off thing. That day I'd decided I wouldn't let you close to my feelings ever again and would strictly remain your friend. The day you confessed your feelings to me on the Quidditch pitch, I was so scared. I just couldn't bring myself to trust you again and be left heartbroken if you happened to stop feeling the same. I thought I was a rebound. With Dean, I thought I'd be happy. He was kind, caring and funny. I thought i deserved a chance at happiness and security, so i said yes to him. I liked him. But we never were compatible. Even without you in the picture, we wouldn't have worked out, not really.

Then over the course of those two months after that .. that night,ppl I realized that you were genuine about your feelings. Also, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop wishing it was you with me instead of Dean. I felt so selfish and bad. I realized I had to end things with him not just because I felt more for you than i felt for him. I dI'd feel for him... it was just different. Where I would see goalposts and quidditch pitch, he'd see sunrise. He wanted a girl like.. Lavender or Parvati .. pretty dresses, make up and sweet talk. I - I am sweat and dirt, crude jokes and friendship. We just were too different. So, I told him that we wouldn't work out and ended it. He took it really well, even though he was hurt. I know he was. But I was helpless against what I felt".

Harry enveloped her in his arms and patted her head in a soothing manner while she took comfort from the embrace. Without saying a word, he gave her the assurance that he would always be there for her. Harry was ecstatic. Not because she had ended things with Dean, uh well that was a contributing factor. Though mainly he was happy as she had finally come to talk to him about her problems. That once again, she trusted her best friend enough to tell him what's been going on in her life everyday. Not to mention the fact that she had just confessed that she too was in love with him. He pressed a kiss to her hair as he felt her relax.

Ginny moved out of the hug and looked up at him. "I miss you", she said softly.

"I know. Me too", replied Harry. He knew what she meant. He knew she was talking about missing their friendship and the comfort they had found in each other. He knew she had missed being able to spend time with each other and talk about their day - classes, quidditch, their friends and so much more.

"Gin", he said tentatively, "I know it probably isn't the right time to talk about this... but where does this leave us?"

"I don't know. I... I have feelings for you. You say you have feelings for me too -" "Of course I do" "Yeah.. so.. I guess that's that.."

"Does this mean you'd give us a chance? At something more than friendship?"

"I just broke up with Dean. I.. I want to give us a chance. I mean to you and I. But .. but I can't jump into a relationship in a rush. Like I want to slowly build our way from friendship. Can we take things slow?" she asked almost afraid of his answer.

He held her hand and brought it up to his lips to give a gentle kiss on her knuckles. Harry brushed some of her silky hair away from her face, planted a kiss on her forehead and held her at arm's length.

"I could do slow", he replied with a grin which then reflected on Ginny's face after hearing his answer.

Just then Harry remembered something, "Gin. How did you manage to come out of the bubble? They only teach it in seventh year".

"Oh that. Hermione practised it with me", she said dismissively.

"Ohh..ok". He tried turning the knob of the door and then started banging it while screaming. "Guys open the door!"

"What are you doing?"

"The door's locked, right? All four magical signatures and all that? Asking them to open it. I'm famished".

Ginny giggled and pushed him out of the way. With a tap of her wand a simple Alohomora, the door clicked open.

At Harry's bewildered expression, she grinned. "No-one did anything except lock the door. I simply lied to you to make you stay. You are sooo gullible, Harry" she replied with a wink and moved out of the classroom with Harry following her sputtering in disbelief and awe.

 **xHGx**

 **A/N: There was the Petrificus Totalus ;) I initially wanted to make their duel violent but decided against it. Let me know your thoughts.**

 **Until next time,**

 **MrsGinPotter**


	21. Opinion

**Hello friends! I sincerely apologize for the delay. All I can say is that I've been extremely busy. I'll try to update both the stories soon.**

 **This note is just to get your opinion about the further outcome of the story. What do you think should happen next?**

 **A) End the story at the last chapter**

 **B) Continue it further to see what happens next**

 **C) Continue it further in the form of a sequel**

 **Thank you in advance for your time and opinions. I'd await your choice and decide the further outcome accordingly. So get voting:-)**

 **Until next time,**

 **MrsGinPotter**


	22. Afresh

**Author's note:** **Hello! Finally, right? This is not an author's note. This is a proper chapter. A long, long writer's block and a hell lot of work load later, here I am. Seeing as most of you wanted me to continue this story, here it is.**

 **I'd sincerely like to thank all of you who have reviewed the last two chapters. It really encourages me a lot. Also, thanks to all the people who have added this as a favourite and those who are following it. Thanks a lot to ContePhil, scrappy8, jimmyl93 and guest reviewers:-)**

 **I wouldn't delay further. Enjoy:)**

 **Chapter 19: Afresh**

They'd missed a class because of them sorting out their issues in the empty classroom. Since it was already lunch hour, they made their way to the Great Hall. Just as they were about to enter, Ginny stopped Harry with a hand on his arm.

Harry turned to look at her, his expressions confused, and asked, "What's the matter, Gin?"

"Dean".

"Dean? Where?"

"No. I meant that he'd be in the Great Hall. If he sees us walking in together, he might get upset".

"Gin, friends can walk together. We used to walk together all the time".

"Yes, we did. But you were missing from the last lecture and so was I. Dean would know you didn't attend and if he sees us walking in together, he'd think we were.. off doing something", she reasoned with a blush.

Harry blushed too thinking about just what they'd done those many nights ago and replied, "Alright. You go first then. I'll come after five minutes or so".

Ginny grinned at him and left.

Harry sighed and stood with his back against a pillar. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and whistled a tune he'd heard Sirius humming often. Which reminded him that it was high time he wrote to his Godfather. He hadn't even told Sirius about his feelings for Ginny. He wondered how the last Black would react to this latest development.

He felt it'd have been ten minutes since he'd started waiting and pushed off the pillar to make his way to the Gryffindor table. He really was starving.

Entering the hall, he saw Ginny sitting at the Ravenclaw table with Luna. Dean was sat with Seamus and Parvati at the Gryffindor table. His two best friends were sitting further down the table. Ron with his cheeks bulging in humanly impossible ways and Hermione with a fork hanging midway between her plate and her mouth, her eyes glued to a text book.

He wondered what he'd done to get so lucky to have these two with him at all times. Harry rolled his eyes fondly and went to sit opposite them.

He began piling his plate with everything that was in near sight. It was Ron who noticed him first.

"'Ary!" he said with his mouth full of half massacred food and promptly received an "honestly" from Hermione.

Both his friends looked skeptically at him. Harry raised an eyebrow at them and continued eating.

Ron and Hermione exchanged a nervous glance and with a slight nod from Ron, Hermione dared to ask, "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Did you talk?"

"Yes"

"And?"

"And?"

"Honestly, Harry", she tsked. "Did you sort it out or not?"

"Yes".

"Yes?"

"Yes".

"And?"

"And what, Hermione?" Harry was seriously enjoying riling her up and keeping them both under suspense.

"Mate. Stop teasing us. We're getting scared", said Ron, thankfully with his mouth empty.

"Weeeellllll", Harry dragged and cast a non verbal wandless _Muffliato_. "She said she feels for me too but she needs time to get into a relationship. I promised her we could go slow. That's all".

Ron and Hermione visibly relaxed after his admission and went back to their routine. Harry went back to finishing his food. He turned back to steal a glance at Ginny. Her back was towards him but her face was half turned to the left and he could see her animatedly chatting with Luna.

He felt himself fill with happiness on seeing her and smiled softly. Before he could turn around, he accidentally locked eyes with Malfoy who lifted his glass in the form of a toast and smirked at him. Harry smiled and nodded at him and turned back towards his food.

Once they were all done, the Golden trio got up to move out of the Hall towards Herbology. He bumped into someone at the door and looked to his right to see it was Ginny who had Care of the Magical Creatures. They grinned at each other and Harry gestured at her grandly with his left arm and a head tilt, indicating her to walk first. She blushed and went ahead with her friend Elena, who looked confused yet rolled her eyes at them and followed Ginny. Apparently, it was common occurence for Harry and Ginny to behave like this but it'd been a while since they'd been normal in the presence of each other.

-HGHGHG-

The rest of the day passed uneventfully with both Harry and Ginny daydreaming during half of the lectures.

After dinner, they'd all gone to their respective Common Rooms, with the exception of Hermione and Ron who were first making their way together to the Gryffindor Common Room. Ron went up to his dorm to get his night clothes and a change of uniform for the next day, while Hermione found Ginny sitting curled up on an armchair near the window. Thankfully, Dean was nowhere in sight.

Hermione made her way to Ginny and stopped right in front of her. "Ginny", she called to get the redhead's attention.

Ginny looked up from her book and smiled at her friend. "Hey, Head Girl. What brings you to the land of peasants tonight?" she asked with a grin.

Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled back. "Honestly, you two really are perfect for each other". Ginny blushed and beamed at this comment but motioned for Hermione to go on.

"Harry told me what you guys have decided and I'm glad and proud of you for making this decision of not jumping into it yet giving it a chance. Well, I actually came here to give you this note", she said while holding out a carefully folded parchment.

Ginny frowned and took the note and enquired, "What's this about?" She went to open it but Hermione stopped her.

"No! I mean, not now. Umm.. you're supposed to open this at ten tonight. When you're in your dorm".

Ginny felt even more confused. "I don't get it. Who is it from?"

"Harry, of course. But he's asked me to tell you to open it at-"

"Yes, yes I got the point. Why though?"

Hermione shrugged. "Who knows? Guess you'd just have to wait and see".

"Hmm". Ginny wanted to open it then and there, waiting had never been a Weasley trait, but she also wanted to honour Harry's request. Hence, she carefully placed the note in the centre of her book and glanced at the clock. Eight. Two more hours. She'd have to distract herself for two hours, she presumed.

Ron came down the stairs and went to sit on his sister's lap who screamed unlike herself. "Move! Move, you big oaf!"

"But I'm so tired! I feel too full", Ron whined.

Hermione watched the siblings with an amused smile. She knew Ron was just playing around as he was estatic that his sister was finally herself again.

Ginny kept punching Ron's back. "Is that my fault? Who asked you to stuff the food meant for atleast ten students? Move! My legs are losing sensation!"

Ron turned his face and pretend scowled at her but slumped even further behind.

"Aaah!" Ginny tried hitting him more. She finally seemed to remember something, gave a wicked grin in Hermione's direction and poked his sides, making him jump off her in an instance "Bloody Hell! Don't do that, Gin! You know I feel the weird tickling sensation for an hour after".

"Serves you right, Ronald. Now shoo. You've disturbed me enough".

Ron stuck out his tongue at her and ruffled her hair before running out of the portrait hole, not giving her a chance to retaliate.

"Wonder what you like in my prat of a brother", Ginny muttered while combing her fingers through her messed up hair.

"Haha.. you adore him too. Don't pretend".

"Awwww... too.. does that mean you _adore_ my prat of a brother?"

Hermione blushed a deep red and hurriedly said goodnight before going behind her boyfriend. Ginny laughed to herself. No matter how often Ron and Hermione indulged in public displays of affection, she'd still get embarrassed when someone would point out their love for each other.

Ginny looked down at the book on her lap and wistfully sighed at the small strip of parchment poking out from between the pages. She wished to have the comfort to hold Harry's hand and kiss him whenever she wanted. She admonished herself for getting ahead of her thoughts and tried to study till she could discover the apparently important message.

-HGHG-

Nine forty five found Ginny running up to her dorm and changing into her pyjama top and bottom before sitting on her bed eagerly staring at the tempus alarm she'd cast with her wand. The rest of the girls were already asleep, their curtains pulled tight shut around their beds, just like Ginny's. The exception being that Ginny was wide awake behind the curtains while the rest slept peacefully, oblivious to the rather loud hammering of Ginny's heart. The wand buzzed gently as soon as it was ten and the tempus charm cancelled itself.

With shaking hands Ginny opened the parchment and began to read it.

 _'Dearest Ginevra, just kidding, dearest Gin,_

 _Has anyone ever told you that when you let your hair down, it resembles a halo around your face? You look like an angel, Gin. You always have. My angel. I want to thank every higher power that exists for giving me the gift of your friendship. Your smile can light up an entire world. It lights up mine atleast. Every single time. The days I couldn't see your smile have been the worst days of my life. Especially knowing that you were upset because of me. I don't ever want to have a day when you're upset. I can't guarantee but I can promise that I'll try my best to make each day of your life great. Let's start afresh Gin-Gin. Thanks for giving me this chance again. To make things right._

 _Well, anyway, I did say I'd try to make every day great - starting today. Yup, you heard that right. Umm, I shouldn't talk big... I'm really scared if you'd even like what I have planned tonight. But I hope you do. Well, here goes nothing. Look outside your window._

 _Love, Harry'_

Ginny was bubbling with excitement by the time she finished reading the letter. Quietly, yet quickly, she pulled the curtains around her four poster open and looked at the large window. Her jaw dropped open and eyes widened comically.

There, right outside her window, was Harry. Harry sitting on a motorbike... a _flying_ motorbike, grinning and shivering at the same time due to the tshirt and pyjama bottoms he'd donned. He waved excitedly at her and beckoned her over.

Hurriedly, she moved to the window and opened it. "What the hell are you doing?" she whisper yelled in awe.

Harry had a gleam in his eyes and whispered back, with chattering teeth, "Come on. Get on the bike. Fast".

"Now?"

"Ask questions later. I'm freezing!"

That snapped Ginny into action. She rushed to her bed and put the letter in her drawer with the previous gifts from Harry and locked it. She carefully tied her hair up and placed her wand in it to hold it together.

Harry held one hand of hers and helped her climb on. He took his wand out from the pocket of his pyjama bottoms and cast spells to shut the curtains around her bed and lock the window.

"Get ready for the ride of your life, Miss Weasley", he smirked at her and Ginny felt goosebumps along her arms at the intensity in his eyes. He pulled her arms, one after another, around his waist, all the while looking into her eyes. He looked forward again, tucked his wand back, yelled, "Hold tight" and moved the bike upwards at full speed.

 **-HGHG-**

 **A/N: There, finally. Hopefully, I wouldn't give so much gap between updates. Any ideas for wooing Ginny are welcome. What do you think about this chapter? Let me know your thoughts as always:-)**

 **Until next time,**

 **MrsGinPotter**


	23. Sirius and the Not-Date

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **Hello!** **I cannot justify the complete absence but I really am in a somewhat bad place right now - emotionally and otherwise. I've been really sick and caught up in studies and depressed all at the same time. Add extra problems in life to this mix and you get a lack of an update. I profusely apologize to you all and thank you guys so so much for staying with me through all of this. I hope you guys haven't left this story completely, but if you have, I'd understand:)**

 **Every time I read the reviews, I get overwhelmed by how much this story is loved and supported. Thank you all so much.**

 **Thanks to all the people who have followed this story or added it as a favourite.**

 **A huge thanks to** **potterhead90, pettybureaucrat, scrappy8, HPfanof100,** **isabel380, Dreaming Haven, tmtcltb, triggbc, Auntie Muriel, Prongs I, Gellert99, coco29, Jewels49 and Guest** **for your reviews and ideas:-)**

 **I dedicate this chapter to trigfbc, potterhead90 and isabel380 who sent me messages to ask about my well being and about the story. This chapter probably wouldn't be here even now if it weren't for you guys so thank you so much!**

 **Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

 **-HG×HG×HG×HG×HG×HG-**

After lunch, Harry raced towards his room. He couldn't believe his luck sometimes. Somehow, in this whirlwind of events, he'd gotten a chance - a clear chance to turn his life around, and he'd be damned if he let this go.

As soon as he entered the Head's common room, he threw floo powder in the fireplace and stuck his head in it. Without giving himself the time to back out, he yelled Potter Manor.

"Hello? Sirius?", he called out. A pop sounded and an elf appeared wearing a fluorescent green skirt and a red tshirt which Harry strongly suspected had belonged to him as a kid.

As soon as Sirius had been declared innocent, they'd taken a mutual decision to move in the Potter Manor together. They'd freed the house elves but none of them had left. All too happy to stay with the young grandson of their former masters.

"Master Harry! Reekel be delighted to see you! It's been so long since Master came home. Oh, just too long. You be looking thin - Reekel shall be having word with the Hogwarts elves - oh yes, Reekel will. That Dobby ought to put his mind in his work more!", she ranted and her expression grew more indignant along the way.

Harry looked at her fondly. No matter how old he got or how fit he appeared, he'd always be 'too thin' for Reekel and Mrs Weasley. He shook his head and replied, "Hiya, Reekel. It's great to see you too! I'm fine, really. You worry too much. Uhm, is Sirius around?"

"Master Sirius be dozing in the library. He always be bringing files home and sleeping on them!"

Harry suppressed a grin. "Great, could you maybe call him? It's uh kind of urgent", he said apologetically.

"Ofcourse, Master Harry. Reekel be going now".

"Wait! Reekel. Uh, is it possible to prepare a picnic basket? With cakes and juice and hot chocolate and some sandwiches? In like, two hours?"

Reekel perked up at the request. No matter how much Harry and Sirius reassured them, the house elves felt it was their most important birth right to do everything possible to make young Master Potter happy. "Of course Master Harry sir! Reekel be happy making master healthy! Reekel be calling Master Sirius now and you be flooing in two hours for the basket, master. Reekel and Teida and Milly having kitchen duty today, sir. We be keeping everything ready, they will".

"Thanks, Reekel. Just a small basket. Don't exert yourselves".

Reekel nodded and disapparated with a pop. After a minute, she apparated again holding Sirius and dumped him unceremoniously on the floor and walked away muttering about treacle tart and blueberry muffins. Sirius glared at her back and sat up properly to look at Harry's floating head in the fireplace.

"Harry! What a pleasant surprise! What brings you to the old man after so long? I thought I'd have to visit Hogwarts to remind my godson of my existence but deep in my heart, I knew you missed my charismatic self", he said while wiping off imaginary tears.

Harry rolled his eyes. "It's good to see you, Sirius. No, don't worry. I'm absolutely unscathed. This isn't a life threatening situation either. Thanks for asking".

"Oh, don't be silly, kid. Had it been a life threatening situation, Reekel would have apparated me into your dorm. Not pulled me by my ear to wake me up and then dropped me on my arse", he grumbled while shooting a glance in the direction of the kitchen.

"Umm.. I kind of need to talk to you about something important. Nothing to worry about though", he reassured as he saw the growing alarm on his godfather's face.

"Is there a way by which you could come through? Mcgonagall never actually mentioned about floo travels. Just that this is for emergency floo calls".

Sirius barked a laughter. "And yet, dear Harry, you've used it for anything but. It's like the moment I think you're just like Lily, you do something to remind me that there's more of James in you than your looks", he said fondly.

Harry smiled sheepishly and yet he couldn't stop the warmth spreading through him at those words. He never could whenever Sirius or Remus spoke about his parents.

"Anyway, to answer your question, yes, I can come through. We used to go to home plenty of times when James was the Head Boy". Sirius had always called the Potter Manor home. This was where he'd spent half of his school years after he'd left Grimmauld Place and before Voldemort had come destroying their lives. He shook his head and asked, "Don't you want to come through though? We could eat something".

"Uh, no. The other elves would get too excited. I'd love to meet them but just, not today. There's something I need to discuss. So, if you could just..."

"Yeah, okay. Move. I'll be there". Harry moved away quickly to let Sirius enter.

Sirius came through the floo with effortless grace, looking every inch the pureblood elite he was taught to be at a young age. The effect was ruined, however, when he placed both hands on his hips and grinned widely.

"It looks exactly how it was all those years ago. James was much messier though, or, perhaps, it was us", he stated with a nod and sat on the plush armchair and placed one foot over the other knee.

"Tell me, kiddo. What is it that you wish to talk about?"

Harry sighed and sat on the couch. Just thinking back to when he made out with Ginny on that very couch, makes him blush every time. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I guess there's no point beating around the bush. Hmmm... it happened like this..." and so Harry proceeded to tell his godfather all the events of the past few months till the present day.

"Woah. I've never liked that Chang. Ah, little Miss Weasley. I'm glad she's going to be my daughter in law. Molly would be besides herself. She's always wanted you as a part of her family", Sirius discussed as though one's godson getting married was a daily occurence.

Harry sputtered. "That's not -I didn't - she - Sirius! We're not getting married! Yet. We aren't even dating yet".

"Ah. Pity. So, what is it that you want?" He asked nonchalantly.

Harry looked on in exasperation. He finally replied, "I just. I want to get my friend back. My best friend back and woo her simultaneously. I thought I'd take her on a picnic tonight. I've asked Reekel to prepare a basket for the same".

"Aha, a date".

"Not a date", Harry said firmly.

"Riiiggght. Where would you have this not-date though?"

"Well, I thought by the Great Lake. I'd ask her to come there and possibly get her broom.. we could go for a fly".

"Ah ah. My little pup. While that is a good idea, impressing a young lady extends beyond the tricks of the broom", he said while waggling his eyebrows.

Harry flushed red and wondered for the fifteenth time whether it had been a wise idea to tell his godfather about his feelings at all. He threw a cushion at Sirius, which was deflected by a lazy wave of the older man's hand.

"What? I didn't mean _that_. Get your mind out of the gutter for Godric's sake. Me, the face of innocence, talking in innuendos. Merlin. How would that even be possible?"

"Sirius", Harry deadpanned.

"Yes, pup?"

"We all know how pure and innocent your mind is. Anyway, your point?"

"Oh ya, right. Take her on a bike ride".

"A bike ride. You mean the bike ride? How on earth do I take her out of Hogwarts and all the way to London?"

"Oh no. I didn't mean come to London for the bike. I'll shrink it of course and send it along with Reekel's food basket 'for young Master Potter'", he grinned.

The grin grew wider when he received an armful of a black headed boy; for Harry had launched himself across the table at him. "There, there. That's what I'm here for, pup. No need to thank me", he said while hugging Harry back and patting him. The Deputy Auror secretly enjoyed each and every hug from his godson, having missed out on so many years of his life.

Harry sat up straight and said, "Still. Thanks a lot, Sirius. She'd love it. I just hope I don't screw it all up again".

"Harry. We, as humans, are bound to make mistakes. Sometimes big, sometimes insignificant. What matters is making sincere efforts to set it right. As long as you don't let her feel insecure about your relationship, it should work just fine. So, when are you proposing?"

"Sirius!"

Sirius barked out a laughter at Harry's indignation just as a voice asked, "You're proposing?"

Both men turned to look at Hermione standing at the doorway with her hands clasped in excitement.

"Hermione! No! I'm not. Sirius is just being his annoying self".

Hermione turned to look at the man in question and rushed to hug him. "Sirius! How did you come here?"

"Your floo, of course. Apparently you guys didn't know it was possible?"

"No, we didn't. We just thought it was for calls. Anyway, what's this about proposing?"

"I am not proposing!", Harry said while stomping his foot. "I merely am taking Ginny for a date..not date", he glared as Sirius sniggered. " Something. Actually, 'Mione, I would need your help", and he set about writing a note for her to hand over to Ginny. All he had to do was wait.

-HG-HG-HG-HG-

 **A few hours later -on the bike**

"How on earth did you manage to get this here? "Ginny almost hollered in his right ear.

Harry had difficulty understanding the simple question at first, so delirious was he with the feel of Ginny's arms wrapped around him.

"Harry?"

"Oh. Yeah. Sirius. He shrunk it and sent it via the floo".

"The Deputy Head Auror partaking in illegal transport of enchanted objects. How scandalous".

Just then, the implication of the simple detail hit her and she asked, "You told Sirius about me?"

"He already knows you, love".

Ginny pinched his stomach and Harry yelped. "You know what I mean, you sneaky wizard".

"Yeah, I did. I told him everything, actually".

Ginny smiled at that and pressed her cheek on his back. They took a few rounds of the castle and also flew over the forbidden forest. She started shivering too in the cold and was about to cast a warming charm when Harry increased the speed and plunged straight downwards which made Ginny hold on to him tighter.

Harry landed gently - a complete opposite of the way he'd been diving down. He parked the bike on the side of the lake and they got down.

They shared large grins and Harry took out a small object from his pocket. Ginny looked on in confusion for a moment till he enlarged the object to its original size. Ginny gasped in surprise. It was a picnic basket. She'd often wanted to have a picnic by the Great Lake, just like the ones she always had near the Burrow with her siblings and Harry and Hermione.

Harry moved his hand in an intricate pattern and the blanket laid itself out and stuck to the ground on all sides. The basket was placed on the blanket and it opened to send out several items on two plates. Juice poured itself out in two goblets and several tiny jars, filled with fireflies, floated above and around the blanket. Ginny was speechless and overwhelmed at the minute details and at the power of Harry's magic.

She turned to him with twinkling eyes and he responded in kind. Harry extended his hand towards her and inquired, "Shall we, Miss Weasley?"

Ginny placed her hand in his and replied, "We certainly shall, Mr. Potter".

Harry led her to sit down on the blanket and proceeded to dig in his pocket for something. He looked up in between to see Ginny looking at him curiously while absentmindedly hugging herself. He mentally smacked himself and cast a warming charm - a _mild_ warming charm, with his wand.

Ginny looked on in relief. "Thanks. Why hadn't you cast one before getting on the bike?"

Harry stalled as he remembered the conversation with his godfather.

 _"Remember, Harry", Sirius had said extremely solemnly, "Do NOT carry jumpers or cast warming charms of any sort"._

 _"What? Why?" Harry had asked his oh-so-wise godfather._

 _"Because"._

 _At Harry's dumbfounded expression, he'd rolled his eyes and explained in a matter of fact voice, "Oh my Dear, innocent, sweet little Harry"._

 _Harry had scowled at the adjectives but Sirius had ignored him and continued in the same tone, "If you do not keep yourself warm, you'd feel cold. If you feel cold, you'd snuggle. What's romance if not snuggling with your partner and whispering sweet nothings to each other"._

 _"Sirius, I'm not dating her at the moment"._

 _"Ah, but you both are on your way there. Or you're trying. Slowly. Isn't that what you told me? If you want to, cast a mild warming charm. So, you could be warm and snuggle at the same time. After two years, my Remmy still loves it when we go on bike rides... he loves holding on to me tight. Such warm cuddles... and don't even get me started on what happens once we reach one of our homes. Have you tried having sex just to warm yourself up? Oh they're so know, just last weekend, I used my-"_

 _"ALRRRRIIIIGGGHT. That's absolutely enough. I do NOT wish to know what my godfather does with his boyfriend. Not to mention, the said boyfriend is one of the best friends of my dad and my ex-teacher. So, no. Thank you. I want to be able to look at Remus the next time we meet. Also, I got your point. Now, will you PLEASE ask Reekel if the food is ready? Also, do NOT tell Reekel who I'm going with."_

 _"Too bad, Prongslet. Should have told me that before I told them all about it. The house elves are positively bursting with happiness at the 'joyous news' of serving 'young master Harry and young mistress Ginevra. Oh, master Sirius! Mistress Lily Potter being so happy if she be seeing new Mistress Potter! We never likes that Chang girl - oh but don't be telling it to Master Harry, please'". Harry's mouth had dropped open at the information._

 _Sirius had merely grinned and had walked away in the direction of the kitchen, whistling the tune of the obscene song Fill the Cauldron and stroke the Broom._

"Harry?"

"Oh. Right, sorry. Ya, well - I, uhm, I forgot?" he cursed himself when it came out as a question instead of a statement.

Thankfully, Ginny just considered his antics cute and ruffled his hair. Harry let out an inaudible sigh and continued to search deep into his pockets. He pulled out a rectangular tiny flat object with a triumphant yell. He levitated it to float in front of them and expanded it to reveal a large screen. Which, Ginny thought, was extremely brilliant as she'd never seen this kind of magic.

Harry turned towards her sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Umm.. I hope you don't mind. I thought we could watch a movie and have a picnic? It's kind of like a drive in theatre.. only well there you, drive in. I looked up charms to make it possible. I first thought I'd have to ask Sirius to send our magically tuned TV and DVD player, but then I found this really cool charm in 'Tweaking Muggle Inventions - Get ahead of the advanced Non Magical Folks with our wit' and it said I could just transfigure an object into a flat screen and then I'd merely have to transfer the contents of a DVD or even several and then I can just play them. I could also create a playlist and choose.. and also, for music. I actually incorporated another charm into it - that will contain the sound in one particular area surrounding us and there's this coo- oof" Harry was interrupted from rambling incessantly as Ginny had tackled him into a bear hug and now he lay on the blanket with Ginny on top of him. He let out a chuckle and wrapped his arms around her to return the hug.

Ginny let go and sat up with a beaming smile. "Harry, I can't believe you've done all this. Oh my. I don't know what to say. It's wonderful. Thank you so much Harry! ! Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!"

Harry blushed at the complement and asked, "So, which movie do you want to watch? Here, I'll just put on the playlist for you. Wait, let me first cast a disillusionment charm on this area. Wouldn't do for the Head boy to be caught having fun after curfew".

They spent a couple of minutes debating the movie choices and finally settled on Never Been Kissed. Harry would watch fairy tales if that made Ginny happy. Well, maybe not always, but yeah.

They munched on the sandwiches and mini cakes the elves had made. Harry personally felt that if Ginny continued making such noises while eating, he might have to learn how to bake from the elves.

"How superficial can these kids be? Is this really the way they treat each other? As if women are just meant to look pretty and thin. That's disgusting", scowled Ginny.

"Exactly. There are a lot of movies about positive self image. So I'm guessing people shaming each other for non existent things is pretty common. Drew is cute. Why would they do this? Faking a prom date just to humiliate her!" Harry totally agreed with Ginny on all accounts. He also knew it was all true. Some people were horrible. Sometimes it was directly linked to upbringing. Dudley and his friends weren't that easy to forget.

"But he's her teacher!"

"Well, technically they are of almost the same age and she's undercover".

"Yeah. But HE doesn't know that! Such a perverted git!"

"He's not doing anything, Gin! He's fighting his attraction towards her".

"But he shouldn't be attracted to her in the first place! It's ... creepy. You shouldn't be thinking about your students like that".

"He finds her way mature... and even if she was her student, they don't have much age gap, right?"

"He has a fiancee. Before you say they're not compatible, they shouldn't have gotten engaged if they weren't compatible. Stupid man".

"Ok. Why not we watch the entire movie and then decide, hmm?"

"Hmph. Fine. Anyway, her brother is cute".

Harry raised his eyebrow at that but didn't retort.

As the movie progressed, they bickered less and enjoyed more snacks and juice. He didn't realize exactly when Ginny had tucked herself under his arm and when he'd started stroking her hair. He conjured a thin blanket and put it over their legs.

He suddenly heard sniffing and looked around to see if someone had somehow seen them. When it was repeated again, he realized it had been Ginny who was perhaps crying.

"Gin? What happened?"

"This is so sad".

Harry was momentarily shocked. He didn't know his date - not date plan was so disastrous that Ginny had resorted to crying.

"She's lost him now. He misunderstands everything and she's lost her brother. All in one night which she thought would be the best. It's so sad. Why does it have to be so heartbreaking?"

Harry smacked himself mentally (something that he seemed to be doing a lot of times that night) and with a soft smile, he placed a gentle kiss on her head.

"Sometimes things happen, Gin. Maybe, they have to get bad before they get better". He was shocked to realize that the same truth applied to their lives. They'd gone through a devastating phase and now they seemed to be on the road to recovery.

Ginny's arm around his torso (when had that gone there?) tightened and he figured that she might have had the same realization. They didn't speak again till the movie ended.

"That was a great movie, Harry. Thank you", Ginny said as she removed her arms from around him. He missed the warmth suddenly but he smiled at her.

He pulled out the thermos with hot chocolate from the basket along with two mugs. He realized with a jolt that the elves had packed the mug Ginny favoured when she visited the Potter Manor.

He poured it for both of them and added mini marshmallows in it.

Ginny perked up at this and her eyes lit up even more as she accepted the mug of the warm drink.

"Mmmm... this has been made by Teida", she said with a nod after she'd taken the first sip.

Harry looked at her in surprise. "How do you always know these things? I don't know that and I live with them".

"He always adds some special ingredients to it. Just how I like it the best. He taught me this last to last summer".

"What specials ingredients?"he asked curiously.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Ginny replied while waggling her eyebrows.

Harry shook his head fondly. Cho hadn't even known Reekel by name - and she was the main elf of the Potter Manor. Cho had considered them all as servants when truly he felt like they were the main authority at home - if the way they bossed him and Sirius around at all times was any indication. Ginny on the other hand. Ginny knew each one of them and what they specialized in.

Once they were done, Harry collected all the items and placed it in the basket again and moved it to the side.

"Lay down", he commanded softly.

Ginny's eyes widened in alarm. "Harry... harry I thought we'd -"

"Do you trust me, Ginny?"

Ginny looked into his eyes for a couple of seconds and nodded her head and laid down flat on her back.

Harry laid down next to her and waved his hand to let the blanket cover them from chest below. He found her hand under the blanket and intertwined their fingers. Ginny's hands were suddenly clammy and he turned to look at her when she did the same. He smiled at her and whispered, "Look up".

She raised her eyebrows slightly but did as he asked. Harry followed suit.

Millions of stars lit up the night sky. They knew they didn't have to exchange any words anymore. Together they observed the brilliance of the universe and felt mesmerized by the sheer beauty of it all. They knew they wouldn't try to name constellations that night. Nor would they try to decide which one was a planet out of these. They merely gazed at the lights - small and large, bright and dim, some twinkling some still - all just there. They saw and they listened. They listened to the quiet of the night. How the occasional sound of crickets sounded so loud in the space finally calm after a day filled with noises. They felt how their hands fit in each others, the faint pulse beneath their fingertips. They realized, how they didn't always need to be talking or laughing or kissing or having sex to feel so connected to each other. There, just besides each other, they were complete. They were content. For the first time, they felt all their insecurities disappear. They felt that they could make this work. As long as they were side by side.

 **-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE : Please review, it warms my heart and makes my days.**


	24. AN

**Hey, guys. Today I'm writing to apologize to you all for just disappearing and not updating in months.**

 **I've been at my lowest for the past one year. That things have been going downhill, would be an understatement. Professionally, I'm stuck between going down the path everyone expects me to and following my own passion.**

 **On the personal front, I've never been as alone as I'm right now. I know, it's weird cribbing about my life. But.. I just don't know how to move forward.**

 **I can't promise I would post the next chapter soon... Because I've had half of it written for a couple of months now but I'm unable to write more.**

 **The only thing I do nowadays is watch some TV show and cry when I'm not in company. The only people who do care about me are my parents. And the only reason I'm even trying is because they'd be devastated if something happens to me. There's literally not a single person, other than them, whose life would even have a pause if I ceased to exist. Because noone even remembers me. Not even my best friends. No contact for months even after I tried to talk to them. But no.. I know for a fact that I wouldn't commit suicide or harm myself in anyway. It's just.. that it's so God damn hard to smile or be hopeful about the future.**

 **I can't guarantee that I'd update the next chapter soon... Coz I've had half of it written but just not able to write more.**

 **I'm extremely sorry for having disappointed you guys. Some of you have been so supportive, and I do want to finish it for you all but.. I'm just.. stuck.**


End file.
